Burning With Questions
by HokageAkamaru
Summary: Why does my chest burn whenever I see him? Whenever we talk, why do I choose to say idiotic things? I am normal around all of the others... Why is he the only one who makes me feel this way...? Why is he so... special? IkeXPit MarthXPit LinkXPit
1. Confusion

Title: Burning With Questions

Pairing(s): **IkeXPit**,** MarthXPit**, **LinkXPit**

Rating: **T-M**

**Full Story:** _Pit has descended from the skies, bringing with him an unquenchable thirst for knowledge about the new world. Being one of the special few to enroll in the Super Smash Brothers competitions he's given the golden opportunity to discover the Earth's treasures, meet new acquaintances and make friends. _

_He has found many things that he's liked about his new surroundings, and later down the road, a certain person that he heavily admires and looks up to: the mercenary Ike. But… soon the brunet realizes that the tall, masculine man is a special case. Only his voice made him weak in the knees, only his crystal blue hues cause him to stop and stare… Could this innocent admiration possibly mean something much, much more complex for Pit to understand?_

_Prince Marth Lowell is among the sweet angel's circle of friends, having an almost deadly desire to become Pit's one and only bubbling within him. With his charms, petty kisses and many gifts he tries to draw Pit near him… Sadly, he only see's the young prince as a good friend. Will Marth take the time to win over Pit's heart? Or will he take it by force?_

_Confused Link has broken up with his longtime girlfriend Princess Zelda… The reason? His feelings towards her aren't as strong as they were in the past. Could this have something to do with the sudden arrival of Pit?_

**Warning:** Rape in later chapters.

**A/N: **_Ahh_, second fic. I was inspired to make an **IkeXPit**/**MarthXPit**/**LinkXPit** fic because… _well_… those are some of the rarest pairings (along with **IkeXLink**, which is _horribly_ rare and my most _**favorite**_ SSB yaoi couple of all time). So that brings it down to this…

Hokage's "_Burning with Questions_".

Chapter One—_we are "GO"~!_

* * *

"Great job today, Pit. You're getting _a lot_ stronger."

Ike rustled through the angel's silky, chocolate brown locks. He had no idea—not the teeniest,_ tiniest_ clue—how that seemingly simple touch affected Pit. Emotionally, mentally… and physically, almost. Molten lava pumped from his immortal heart as it circulated throughout his petite, heavenly body, warming him to the very tips of his toes. He's always getting these types of reactions whenever he and the mercenary made physical contact. Pit really didn't understand why… Multiple times did he search for the answer, but much to his disappointment, found nothing, and was left to deal with his puzzling emotions.

"Th-Thank you, Ike."

"Just keep training; _you'll get beeeeh…_" a deep yawn interrupted his statement. He stretched, rising his arms in the air, revealing much of his toned muscle, "…_Ahh_, I apologize. 'M a little tired."

"_Am I keeping you up?!_"

"_No no_… I really wanted to congratulate you on improving your strength… for I've been keeping a special eye on you, Pit."

Pit's eyes widened. Those soft, enchanting words… what did they mean, exactly?

'_Special Eye'…?_

"When you first arrived, you could barely lay a finger on Jigglypuff of all peop—err—_pokèmon_. Now King Dee Dee Dee is no match for you! I enjoy watching you grow... _Keep it up_."

There was that burning inferno in his chest again which acted as a furnace of a train… Ike's smooth voice was like thick, onyx coal shoveled right into its greedy, open mouth.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning for training?"

"_Y-Yes!_"

Ike daintily chuckled at the rather pitchy reply.

"_Heh_… _Goodnight_."

"…Goodnight."

One final, hunky smile, and the tall swordsman disappeared into this dorm, the angel left breathless with jelly in his knees.

_This_ was one for The Notebook.

------

It wasn't long before Pit ran for his dorm, eager to scribble down the new information that would hopefully get him one step closer to discovering why the mercenary made him feel like none other… The Notebook was Pit's personal journal where he recorded numerous, random things that he liked and disliked about Earth, the friends that he's met, and occasionally days that were, in his eyes, very special to him. Like when he tasted chocolate for the first time… his taste buds practically _exploded_ with flavor. He wrote that feeling down. When he won his first brawl match… that was recorded, also. But the majority of his paragraph entries were, _of course_, about Ike. There probably wasn't a page in there that did not mention the mercenary's name _at least_ once.

"…_for I've been keeping a special eye on you, Pit."_

_Special eye_… he _had_ to write that down. He'd already conjured up some ideas on what he meant by that, one fresh on his mind, but was soon side-tracked by one of his many… _extreme_ admirers.

"Pit! _There you are!_ I've been looking _everywhere_ for you!"

The angel turned on his heel.

"Prince Marth! Hello! Good evening!"

The story of Prince Marth Lowell… it was love at first sight for the young man. He was one among the many Smashers who became seduced, _stricken_, _immobilized_ by Pit's celestial beauty, developing such strong feelings for him… an obsession, if you will.

But this was no ordinary obsession, and he didn't have a problem expressing it. He publicized kisses to the boy's cheeks, wrists and forehead simply for _all_ to see, sending the subtle message for those who were interested in _his_ angel "He's mine". Pit—too naïve to understand Marth's painfully obvious come-ons—thought of the prince as nothing more than a charming, polite and generous man. His ulterior motives were ignored; that didn't stop his pursuit of the angel's heart.

"_Are you okay?_ How are you feeling now?"

Earlier that day, Pit found himself stuck in an intense one-on-one battle with King Dee Dee Dee for three minutes. Three _long, dreadful_ minutes. Everyone gave him less than one to make it; Pit gave himself less than twenty seconds… That huge hammer was what made him shake in hit boots. But the little brunet knew that size didn't matter… strength was what truly counted. He kicked the royal penguin's ass up and down the stage, empowered by the cheers of his thousands of fans… and his goddess watching over him. Thirty seconds left in the match; the King had been horrifically beaten into a crippled pulp. The angel, thinking it was all over and he had won, waved to the energetic crowd. Almost instantly, he pinpointed Ike out of the vibrant mass, wearing that infectious smile… azure irises twinkling in his direction. Pit's face flourished with a healthy pink… He couldn't move… those pair of eyes paralyzed him.

Ike was the last person he saw before his once colorful world turned tar black. With one swing of King Dee Dee Dee's mallet, the angel was knocked out cold.

"My head hurts a little... but I am fine."

"_Oh_, thank the heavens! You had given me quite a fright!"

"I am sorry… I was being very foolish. _I will be more cautious next time!_"

"_Please do_…" Marth branched out and pulled the angel into his arms, "not just for your sake, but for mine as well. _I can't imagine losing you_."

The prince's hands freely roamed the small of Pit's slim backside, secretly lusting after the temptingly sweet skin he knew lay concealed beneath the thin, billowing toga… His paws moved northwards for his lovely spine, slowly dragging two fingers along the slight crease, pressing the smaller male even closer. Pit wrapped his arms about the prince, too, his hands weren't as antsy. Marth slowly inhaled his unique, toothsome scent…

"_Mmm_... _Yes_. Can't imagine..."

There were three things he loved about Pit:

One, the sweet aroma wafting from his body so strongly like a freshly baked pie set upon a window sill, attracting passer-bys. He was one of those passers, and became hooked onto the pie—Pit's aroma—desperately craving a good-sized slice.

Two, his personality. Always open to new things… gentle and pure… forgiving and accepting without question. He never grew angry, and the fact that he lacked sexual knowledge was such a turn on for the young bluenette. And lastly, no matter how "holy" of a symbol he was, the angel possessed a _delectably_ sinful body. _Yes_… that scrumptiously lean figure roused an aphrodisiac fire in the pit of the prince's stomach… touching his frame fed it more wood. Gawking at Pit and blessing his shapeliness from afar wasn't going to cut it. He had to hold the untainted flesh in his hands… _Kiss it. _

_Taste it._

_Own it.._.

That was his _greatest_ ambition.

His lust for his flesh began when they first met. The noble prince formally introduced himself, taking the angel's hand and kissing his fore palm. That's when he tasted it… the saccharine softness, the tender, white skin. From that moment on, Pit _had_ to become his... _and no one else's_.

"I am sorry, Marth."

"It's alright, dear. Just be more careful. You look _awfully_ tired—hmmm, it _is_ eleven o' clock. I'll stop chatting you up so you can get some shut eye. You're going to need it for tomorrow morning!"

"Oh… _Uhhm…_ I am training with Ike tomorrow morning. Would you like to join us?!"

Marth's friendly, sparkling eyes morphed into pitch black; the smile he wore falling, falling, falling… If there was one person he hated most in this entire world… _it was Ike_. That damned mercenary. He knew that Pit had_ some_ underlying feelings for him. The way he would get so shaken up in his presence, blurt random things that had absolutely _nothing_ to do about the subject on which they were discussing about… It was obvious. _Too obvious_. And Marth did not like the _other_ bluenette around what was clearly _his_.

"_Yes…_ Yes, I would very much like to join you two."

The corners of Pit's amethyst eyes crinkled as his lips formed a luminescent smile.

_Tomorrow I will not make any mistakes!_

"Goodnight, Prince Marth."

The monarch chuckled huskily—strange, he had a rather dainty voice. He loosened his thin, mesmerizing lips and ghosted them against the base of his brow…

"_Goodnight_,_ darling_…" he muttered, drawing his petals to wear Pit's hairline met his forehead… That's where he sowed his gentle, lingering kiss. The winged male smiled, receiving his ritual peck.

_I am very fortunate to have good friends that care about me, Palutena…_

"Ugghh_…_ _Will you two get a room?!_"

A pair of heads turned.

Link, Hero of Hyrule, waved at his two comrades as he strode down the corridor in green pajamas.

"_Yo_."

"Good evening, Lin—" Pit gasped, "—_Ahh!_ There is a red bruise on your face!"

Marth folded his arms, "I'm guessing the _break up_ went well?"

Link scratched his blonde head…

"_Yeeeaaahhh_… sorta. Zelda didn't take it too well, as I expected, but she'll soon get over it... At least I hope she will."

…_She slapped me._

"…There is great sadness in your voice," stated Pit, feeling a heap of sympathy for the Twilight Princess. Link slowly looked to the white marble floor… remembering her tear-streaked face…

Crumbly voice…

…Her folded body as she bent over and cried.

"The first couple months of our relationship were great… _fantastic._ I truly loved her... _truly_, _truly_. But, somewhere down the line I… I _changed_…" he swiftly glanced at the angel, who was listening intently, "…I don't know _how_, and I don't know _when_. But I did, and so did my feelings towards her. We started arguing and bickering over the smallest of things… It was all just… _just too much_. It hurts to know that I'm now the reason for her heartache… but I think it's for the best."

Marth noted the cut of the eyes…

Pit frowned, "_I am sorry_, Link."

"_Nahh_… S'okay," the blonde entered into his cheery persona, "_I'll deal with all that later._ What I'm concerned about is you, Pitto!" Link's soft hand skimmed the angel's noggin, "the last time I saw you, men in white suits were carrying you away on a sick bed! Doctor Mario must've done a good job… I don't see any bandages!"

Pit flashed his special, angelic smile; the prince glared at the blonde's hand.

"I am fine now! All I needed was some rest..."

"That's right, you heal faster than others… _I forgot… _Well that's good! So you'll be able to fight tomorrow?!"

He nodded.

"_Yes!_" Link did a little happy dance; it amused the little brunet who giggled innocently. Marth, unfortunately, didn't see anything funny. "You're going to need your energy then, Pit! You should hurry off to bed!"

"_Oh!_ Yes, I should! I will see you two in the morning!"

"_G'night, Pit!_" yelled the Hylian, as the angel ran for his dorm, again. Marth waited a while before having a much-needed private discussion with Link about his… _shattered_ _relationship_.

"So… You '_changed_', huh?"

Link gulped. He knew where the prince was going with this. First, he avoided eye contact. Second, he prepared himself for the smart, tricky questions that he was sure the clever monarch was going to stone him with…

"_Yeah_…"

"You know—and I might be terribly wrong; _forgive me if I am_—I wonder if _Pit_, _my_ _precious_,_ precious_ _Pit_, has something to do with your… '_change_'. Am I right about that?"

The blonde man didn't answer him; the answer would have been "Mind your fucking business". Marth simpered deeply in his throat… it was dangerously... _sexy_. He parked his pert lips next to Link's left, pointed ear, speaking in a hushed tone.

"_You don't have to tell me… I know by going with the look on your face. He's beautiful, isn't he? His graceful walk, the sweetness oozing from his pouted, pink lips… You, too, wish to get a taste of what it's like to have that succulent body withering beneath you_… _Don't you?_"

Link didn't answer to that, either.

_I'm not as sick and twisted as you are, Marth…_

The prince moved away, setting a firm hand upon his right shoulder.

"Sorry pal," he started, smiling, "_Pit's mine_. You know the rules...! Breaking that poor, poor princess's heart as if you had a chance… _Very funny, Link!_"

"…As if you've got more of a chance than I. You know perfectly well that Pit only has eyes for Ike, or are you that defiant?"

Marth dropped the fakeness in his voice. That name… that wretched name. What the Hylian said was true. Painfully true. That's what made him tick…

…He had to face reality.

The young monarch glowered at Link, the blonde returning the favor for what seemed like forever. He walked past him, slowly, but stopped.

"_You just make sure that you remember what I said_… Pit _belongs_ to me. _And Ike?_ I'll deal with him when the time is necessary."

The archer shook his head as Marth strutted with down the empty hall with his nose high in the air, probably going back to his dorm.

"…_You know perfectly well that Pit only has eyes for Ike…"_

…Talk about taking your own advice.

"…_Breaking that poor, poor princess's heart as if you had a chance…"_

Those words were already starting to haunt him. Did he honestly think he had a chance with the majestic, young boy knowing that Ike was obviously the only one that made him blush and slur words together? But Link's been doing some observing. Pit's feelings seemed to go unseen by the mercenary… did he not like him? Was he really that blind? Did he only see him as a friend? Did he not fall victim to the angel's spell like the rest of the Smashers had? If all of these questions turned up to be true, then there was a chance—a very slim chance—that Pit would fall in love with him.

-----

Pit took a warm, refreshing shower, clothed his body in comfortable pajamas, and leaped onto his bed… notebook and pen in hand. He flipped to the page titled "Mortal: Ike (friend)", in lacy cursive. Underneath the text was a list of things the angel's jotted down about him, like his hair color, eye color, height, age, battle style, the type of weapon he used in combat, weak spots, etcetera. Adjacent to that lengthy list was the "Special Abilities" section…

_5. Capable of……  
6. Able to rise one's body temperature.  
7. Able to increase one's heart rate.  
8. Wields the power to put color in one's cheeks.  
9. Eyes capable of paralyzation, hypnosis… _

He wrote a new one…

10. _Uses words as spells._

The angel looked over his list. One thing he noticed right off the bat: not all of these ablities affected his other comrades. Princess Peach didn't blush when Ike spoke. Sonic didn't become paralyzed when their eyes met. _Why was he the only one affected?_

A sharp gasp…

_I got it! Ike is a mage! _

Pit's pen flew across the paper as he scribbled down his new theory.

_This would explain the use of bewitching words and hypnosis!! Of course the previously written abilities would not support this conclusion as well as the new ones would… but at least I am getting closer to solving this mystery!_

He shut his notebook and held it out in front of him, grinning contently.

_Tomorrow I shall confront him with my new information and clarify this riddle once and for all! I will figure you out, Ike, along with the rest of this world!_

...Did he ever stop to think that he was—Oh, _I don't know_—totally in _love?_ Did he ever take the time to realize that perhaps the reason why his heart sped up was because Ike was near? And he didn't stare continuously into the mercenary's eyes because he was secretly holding him in a mystical trance. But because he had a very handsome smile and kind, gentle aquamarine orbs…

When he's befuddled by Ike's confusing words, it most definitely was not because he was a mage.

But poor, misinformed Pit would have to learn all of this for himself.

* * *

_Haaah_, done with Chapter One. Hope I didn't make Marth too horny.

Please, do tell me what you think.

:D

Much Love (from a complete failure…),

HokageAkamaru


	2. Apples

Title: Burning With Questions

Pairing(s): **IkeXPit**,** MarthXPit**, **LinkXPit**

Rating: **T-M**

**Full Story:** _Pit has descended from the skies, bringing with him an unquenchable thirst for knowledge about the new world. Being one of the special few to enroll in the Super Smash Brothers competitions he's given the golden opportunity to discover the Earth's treasures, meet new acquaintances and make friends. _

_He has found many things that he's liked about his new surroundings, and later down the road, a certain person that he heavily admires and looks up to: the mercenary Ike. But… soon the brunet realizes that the tall, masculine man is a special case. Only his voice made him weak in the knees, only his crystal blue hues cause him to stop and stare… Could this innocent admiration possibly mean something much, much more complex for Pit to understand?_

_Prince Marth Lowell is among the sweet angel's circle of friends, having an almost deadly desire to become Pit's one and only bubbling within him. With his charms, petty kisses and many gifts he tries to draw Pit near him… Sadly, he only sees the young prince as a good friend. Will Marth take the time to win over Pit's heart? Or will he take it by force?_

_Confused Link has broken up with his longtime girlfriend Princess Zelda… The reason? His feelings towards her aren't as strong as they were in the past. Could this have something to do with the sudden arrival of Pit?_

**Warning:** Rape in later chapters.

**A/N: **:O

I _truly _didn't expect so many (positive) responses…! _I'm ecstatic!_

So, here's _Chapter Two._

8D

Gomen nasai for mistakes, but there should hardly be any...

**Slight Change:** Moved to **Mature** (you'll see why...)

* * *

_White feathers lie everywhere—strewed—like white snow in the dead of winter._

_Soft, flushed skin... Drooling, hungry, amethyst eyes opened and closed with every thrust…_

Link tossed...

_An attractive, obedient, honest body did he possess._

_Tasty... Tremorous... Curvaceous... Greedy. _

_He couldn't stop. _

_He simply could not stop._

_"M-More!" the angel begged... and the Hylian gladly gave it to him._

Link turned...

_Bitten, bleeding, beckoning full lips... Strenuous, euphoric, angelic virgin cries of insane, blissful pleasure._

_Insane... insane... insane. _

_An angel's peak... that last cry of release... _

_...What did it sound like? _

_It had to be heavenly… the most beautiful, ear-pleasing sound known to mankind. _

_An angel's essence, the result of heightened, sexual pleasure, what did it taste like? _

_"Haaahh... Aaahn!"_

Link sprung up like a swiss knife from his damp, green sheets, hyperventilating.

_What the…?_

The first thing he did was look to the clock at his left.

"_6:10 A.M._" glowed softly.

The Hylian sighed heavily, running his hand through his tangled locks...

_Damn... another one of "those" dreams? _

That was the third one this _month_. The blonde was thinking of the angel way too much, or maybe his subconscious was. His wet dreams, the ones where the archer had to douse his entire body with frigid water in the middle of the night, _where were they coming from?_ _Where? Why? How?!_ He couldn't find the answer, and so he did the humane thing… which was to blame Marth for planting his sick notions and impurities in his head. Link never thought of the angel like_ that_... How _dare_ that prince have _those_ types of thoughts about an _angel?!_

A _sweet_, _sweet_, _harmless_ angel?!

Link saw the supernatural being as... simply _beautiful_, opposed to Marth where he appeared to be a delicacy in his eyes. Yes, his body is... _very alluring_. And he seemed to glow, but it was his heart the blonde was after... that innocent heart of gold.

Link plopped down onto his pillow, wiping the thin layer of perspiration from his brow.

_Why…? Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't he just stay in the sky or wherever the hell he's from? Then... probably... I would've been normal; I would've had a normal life. A normal girlfriend, maybe even normal kids... But he has to show up and ruin everything! With that... that smile and... and those soft features. _

_I'll never forget that day... the day when he walked into my life, the day when he turned my world upside down..._

_The day when he soared straight into my heart._

_Flashback…_

Link had shaken hands and introduced himself to almost all of the newcomers. The first—_gloved_— hand was that of Sonic's. He'd heard of this person before from others, but he didn't expect him to be a Hedgehog… a _blue_ hedgehog. He was eager to see what the fuss was about over him. Sonic gave him a little taste of his unmatchable speed, and Link soon learned why he was named Sonic. Ike was a fresh face, becoming an instant hit with the females… a_ real_ looker. Link felt that he would have to hold onto Zelda _tight_ with this guy around. They introduced themselves and chatted for a while… and that once protective feeling towards his girlfriend slowly melted away. Ike was a comfortable person, his voice smooth, cool and relaxed... He was easy to talk to, and personally the blonde was super happy to have another swordsman around to train with...

Meeting Toon Link was rather awkward.

When they first met officially, the two stared deeply into the other's eyes. Everyone encircled them, anticipating what would happen next, how would they react to one another?

Link took a couple paces to the right; Toon Link followed.

Link moved left; Toon Link moved left.

Link reached for his sword, and the little one did as well. They collided with a _clang_, the two twins engaging in a heated sword dance. They were in perfect sync with one another… it was like Link was fighting against himself!

Well… in a way he was.

"_**Stop it!**_" they cried simultaneously.

"_**Stop what?!**_"

"_**Copying me!**_"

"_**I'm**_ _**not doing anything!**_"

"_**Yes you are!**_"

"_**Are not!**_"

"_**Are too!**_"

Princess Zelda got a kick out of this "one-sided" argument. "_Aren't you adorable?_" she cooed, lifting the small one off the ground. Toon Link giggled, "_Princess! Princess, Princess!_"

He hugged her, nuzzling into her neck, and then glared at Link.

_That evil, little bastard…_

Their future relationship wasn't looking so bright. Snake was a surprisingly friendly person… not at all like the quiet, introverted being Link mistook him to be. The soldier was also a comedian, as if the mansion needed another one of those. The blonde was already enough. It took a while for the new additions to the manor to get acquainted with their comrades; the party was going to start soon. The others began to migrate into the large building, but Link lingered, holding the door open and looking out for his girlfriend amongst the massive crowd at the same time.

"_Zelda?!_"

_If she doesn't hurry, Peach's Upside-down cake will surely disappear from the dessert table!_

"_Sorry!_" spoke a gentle, feminine voice, belonging to Zelda, of course.

"Where _were_ you?" Link inquired, taking her soft hand.

"Marth introduced me to one of our new teammates! I thought I had spoken to all of them, but somehow I missed _Pit_…"

"'_Pit_'?"

Zelda nodded.

"Pit... _Pit_... Who in their _right mind_ names their child '_Pit_'?"

"Who in their right mind names their child '_Link_'?"

"Ah_… touché_."

Zelda giggled, "…I think Prince Marth has a little crush on him! '_I thought I had died and gone to heaven… literally!_' was what he told me when they first met. A crazy man, that prince is, _but they would make such a cute, yaoi couple!_"

Link rolled his eyes...

"_Anyway_, you should really meet him, Link… _He's so sweet_."

"Will I have to tell him to 'back off' as well?"

The princess laughed, slapping his chest.

"That won't be necessary… I love _you_, Link."

The archer grinned at his lover's confession, taking her into his arms.

"I love _you_, too."

Link pulled her small body closer… closer until a pair of soft, warm lips met.

"But I will tell him to 'back off' it needed…" Link added, amused by the healthy, sanguine color suffused all over his princess's cute, little face. He slowly kissed her this time, just for looking incredibly _adorable_… Zelda gripped lightly at her mate's back as his lips moved perfectly against hers. The romantically sweet kiss would have lasted much longer if a certain_ someone_ hadn't interfered.

"_Princess?_"

Zelda broke the kiss, feeling someone tug at her dress.

"_Ahh!_ Little Link!" she pushed off of her boyfriend, kneeling down to match the smaller blonde's height, "_Hello!_ Need something?"

"Can you help me get my food? _The table's too high…_ I'm not tall enough. And no one will help me_…_"

That was a lie. Princess Peach—who would make a great mother—would have been more than happy to serve him. She already babied Ness, Lucas and the other children to death. Maybe he saw them kissing and just wanted to interrupt their intimate moment to get Zelda's attention… Judging by his hateful attitude towards Link now, that was probably the case.

_Where did this minion from hell come from…? _

"Sure, sweetie!" she picked him up, placing the little swordsman on her hip. His small arms coiled about her neck, "_YAY!_"

Link, a little jealous, folded his arms.

"_So_… Exactly _where_ can I find the one they call '_Pit_'?"

"Oh, he—_and Prince Marth_—are over yonder."

She pointed an elegant finger to the remote, fruitful apple tree. Link squinted…

"_Whoa_… Are those wings?!"

"_Yes!_ Can you believe it?!" Zelda questioned, enthusiastic.

"Those _have _to be fake…"

"I thought so, too. But they're actually apart of his body! He let me touch them; _they are so soft_, Link… Softer than anything that I've ever felt."

The Hylian blinked…

"Really? _Wow_…"

_An actual angel…_

"_Princess… I'm hungry_…" piped the little blonde. The other blonde glowered at his smaller, animated self.

"_Oh, okay!_" she turned to Link and nudged him in his sides, "_Quit being so shy!_ Go talk to him!"

"_Me?! Shy?!_ Psssh… Do me a favor, babe. Snag me a slice of Peach's Upside-down cake before Yoshi eats the whole thing. I don't feel like kicking someone's ass tonigh—"

"—Link! _The child!_"

"…_So?_"

"_Alright_… I'll get you your piece of cake."

"Thanks, _sweetie_," Link emphasized to the glaring blonde in his lover's arms as he pecked her lips, smirking. The little one returned the hateful eyes. He chivalrously opened the doors for his princess, "See you in a bit."

------

"Hey, _Marth!_"

Link jogged over to the remote couple. He glanced over to his friend's smiling face, then the _other_ lean figure… apparently the newcomer Pit. He seemed to be studying the tree, caressing its rough trunk. If the tree had a face, crimson would've surely stained its cheeks. Link immediately noticed he and Pit were almost the same height… the archer gawked at his white, gleaming wings, concluding that they were _indeed_ real. Beautiful, too.

_Very_ beautiful.

Link wanted to touch them.

"Hello, Link!"

"What's up?"

"_Nothing_… Just getting to know Pit a little more!" the prince danced over to the Hylian and giggled into his ear, "Link… _I think I'm in love!_"

"…You're _always_ in love."

"But he's… _different_… _Just watch him!_"

Link carefully fixed his cerulean hues onto the meddling angel. He picked up one of the many apples that he found lying around the tree, analyzed it for a few moments, and then took a small, hesitant bite. He slowly moved his jaws up and down, chewing carefully.

…_Ahh!_

"Prince Marth!" he shouted, galloping to him.

"Yes, honey?"

Pit energetically hopped up and down, pointing to the ripe, ruby-red apple in his hand.

"_What is this?!_"

"Why, that's an _apple_, dear."

"_Ap_… _Ap-ple?_" he blinked cutely, twisting his tongue to pronounce the funny, new word.

Link… _blushed._

"Yes… _Apple_," Marth emphasized, "It tastes even better with peanut butter!"

"_Ap-ple_… _Ap-ple_…" Pit felt the fruit over again with his delicate fingers, murmuring its name over and over like a broken record. The other men watched him, anticipating what he would do next… especially Link. He's never seen an apple before?! What world did he come from?!

The holy being snickered lightly and held his apple up in the air, declaring,

"_I love apple!_"

He sank his teeth into the fruit, taking a much, much bigger bite this time. More than he could chew, actually. He circled around the tree looking for more of the yummy fruit. Marth squealed like a girl, poking his pal's back.

"_Isn't he adorable?! So cute!_"

Link gulped, "I_ suppose_ he is…"

_In an awkward kind of way._

"Pit?"

The brunet rushed back to his royal friend, arms cradling what looked like hundreds of apples.

"_Apples!_" he proclaimed proudly, sounding very accomplished.

"_Yes, yes, apples!_ Sweetie, there's someone I'd like you to meet! This is my friend Link! _Link_… this is Pit!"

Wide, curious, periwinkle eyes met oceanic blue. Link swallowed hard. If he didn't know any better, he would probably say that his cheeks were as red as the apples in his hand. Without taking his eyes off the Hylian, Pit dropped his precious apples. He then orbited around him like a satellite with an elliptical course… eyeing him up and down, left and right. Link felt like he was being scanned, and so he stood absolutely still while the angel's glossy pupils poked every square inch of his skin. Finally, the brunet grinned at his new friend.

"Hello. My name is Pit," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Uhh… _Link_."

"Li-nk… _Link!_" he pronounced correctly.

"_Yeah_… Link."

Pit began to giggle.

Hearing an angel laugh… it somewhat eased the blonde.

"What's so funny?" the archer asked… He didn't even tell him one of his best jokes, yet. What about him could have possibly tickled his funny bone?

"_Hee hee_… You have _pointy_ ears," said Pit with an accusing finger.

"Wh-What?"

"Your ears! _You have pointy ears!_"

"_Ohh_… My ears," Link absent-mindly stroked his earring, "Wait… _Are you making fun of me?!_"

"Pointy ears! Pointy ears!" Pit childishly sang, trying to contain his cute chortles behind his hand. Link, who would regularly punch someone's lights out for poking fun at his pointed ears, was strangely warmed by this…

"_You little_… come here!"

"_Hee hee!_"

Link chased after the angel around the grassy field, but sadly he was no match for his ability to fly. The brunet took advantage of his wings and took off, soaring high above the blonde's head and completely out of his reaching distance. Link leaped off the ground, hands desperately grasping for the blessed being reigning above him and the prince in the dusky sky…

"_Hey!_ That's not fair! Come back down here, ya coward!"

"Link has funny, _pointy_ ears!" he taunted, spinning the cool, evening air with his marvelous, spanned feathers… "_Haa Haaa!_" Pit's harmonic laughter filled the atmosphere… and something else inside of the blue-eyed blonde. The Hylian stopped reaching and kept his feet planted firmly on the earth. He didn't give up, _oh no_, the angel was going to pay for making fun of his ears…

_He's…_

…But he took this time to stand back and admire astonishing beauty of the heavenly being whose wings sliced effortlessly through the crisp air.

…_so…_

"…_Beautiful_. Absolutely _beautiful_," Marth sighed, clasping his hands together.

"_Yeah_…" agreed the Hylian faintly. Marth raised an eyebrow as he switched his sapphires from his entranced pal, and to the angel singing in the sky… _His_ angel. Marth set his hands upon his hips…

"…_Don't get any funny ideas. He's mine. I saw him first_."

Link was taken out of his tranquil trance by those offensive words.

"_What?!_"

"Even the _straightest _guy would fall for _him_… It happens, Link. _I know he makes you melt inside_… His _smile_, those irresistible, bubbly _giggles_… They're even cuter than Zelda's, right?"

"_Ah_—"

"_Riiiiight...?" _he whispered from behind, his hot breath causing the microscophic, blonde hairs on the nape of his neck to stand on end.

Link went blank.

He_ hated_ that about Marth. How he appeared to know everything that was going on in his mind… It made him sick to his stomach, because he felt like he couldn't keep _anything_ from him. Was the prince a mind reader? Or were the blonde's thoughts just that transparent?

"—_Cheeky bastard… _I'm going inside!"

Link stomped off towards the mansion, feeling defeated and oddly drained.

_Stupid prince… I'm not gay… Couldn't possibly be gay. I have no interest in men. No interest, no interest at all! I like women, and I have a girlfriend, so that means I have to be normal, right? Wait… Why am I questioning my sexuality?! If Marth likes Pit, then good for him! Good for them both! I don't give a care! Nope, not one bit! _

Pit landed on solid ground next to the prince—Marth wondered where that sudden gust of wind came from—eyes glued onto the archer's back.

"Prince Marth? Where is Link going?" his pouty lips curved downward, "Is he mad at me?"

Pit was even cuter when he frowned…

"_I did not mean to anger him_. _I thought he was having fun_."

Marth cupped his flushed cheeks.

"_No…_ he's not mad at you, _sweetie_. He was hungry…! He went inside the mansion to eat."

His eyes lit with happiness.

"_Oh_… Okay! _Hee hee_, I like Link!"

Snap.

Marth's hands slowly fell from his face; his blood began to reach its boiling point. He knew it was an innocent confession… _but_… why did he feel like ripping the blonde's arms off and shoving his body into an incinerator? It wasn't his fault that the angel liked him, but still… he didn't like sharing. Nope, 'sharing' wasn't in _his_ vocabulary.

_Pit's mine. Mine. Not his. Completely mine. All mine. I will not let anyone have him. Touch him. Taste him. Ever. _

The prince turned around, hunching over, dramatically sniffling loud enough to where the angel could hear him.

"…Prince Marth?"

"_You don't like me…?_"

"_Yes! Yes I do!_ I like Prince Marth! I like Link, too!" the angel spread his arms and lifted them to the heavens, "_I like everybody!_"

Marth faced him, smiling at the sweet, sweet brunet's naïve attitude towards everything… So sweet. Too sweet. He licked his lips, sizing him up with hazy eyes…

"You like Prince Marth _more_ than _everybody_, right?"

Pit tapped his chin…

"I like Prince Marth… _but I like apples more!_"

The blunette chuckled, ruffling his hair, receiving a giggle that nearly made him shove that angel to the ground, straddle him and… and…

"You hungry, darling?"

Pit nodded hysterically.

Marth extended his elbow; Pit tied his limbs around it.

"You're going to _love_ my sugar cookies! _They're soft, warm and chewy_…_ way_ better than _any_ ol' apple!"

The smaller male gasped.

"_Better than apples?!_"

"_Mmhmm!_ You'll see soon enough!"

Pit embraced Marth's arm tighter.

"_I want to try them!_"

"Then off to the party we go!"

…Even if it was just an apple, Marth wanted to take a mallet—preferably King Dee Dee Dee's—and smash the applesauce out of it. He was not coming second to an apple… _a fruit _of all things.

He was going to be Pit's number one.

_Bottom line_.

_The Party…_

"_Honey_... you didn't even touch your cake!"

Link poked at it with his fork.

"M'not in the mood for cake anymore."

Zelda put her hands on her petite hips.

"So you're telling me that I nearly got trample to death while trying to get _you_ a slice for _nothing?_"

"'Guess so...?"

"_Uggh!_ Link you _ass!_"

Link gasped, covering his mouth with his hand.

"_Zelda!_ _The child!_" he retorted, fake astonishment evident in his voice.

Toon Link looked up to the princess. She grabbed his small hand, tossed her hair over her shoulder with a soft "_hmph_" and stomped away from the table. Ike, who accompained him, watched her leave.

"That was pretty mean..."

Link sipped on his punch, "...Women."

The double doors opened and in came Prince Marth with Pit dangling off his right arm. Link watched _him_ intensely. The boy spotted the dessert table, leaped away from his escort and filled a plate with nothing but sugary sweets that surpassed his head. The blonde—and he didn't know why—smiled at this adorable action.

_So he likes sweets, huh?_

"Is Marth homosexual?"

Link blinked at Ike's stupid question, then back-handed him across his neck.

"_Ow_..."

"You're just _now_ noticing that?! He's not only homosexual, but he's manipulative! _Look at that!_" the Hylian leaped from his seat, took hold of Ike's head, and positioned it to where he would be staring at Marth and Pit hovering over the dessert table.

"He's _practically _hitting on Pit! It's so obvious it hurts! And he's only known him for five hours! _That makes me sick!_"

Link plopped back into his chair, folding his arms and legs.

"I can't_ stand_ that man...!"

Ike chuckled throatily, "Sounds like someone's _jealous_."

Link sprung up.

"_Jealous?!_ _Jealous of who?!_"

"Prince Marth... _Mmm,_ this is tasty," the mercenary added after taking a bite of Samus's fudge brownie.

"_Jealous of Prince Marth?!_ And why would that be?!"

"You like Pit, don't you?"

"Um—_Hello?!_ _I have a girlfriend!_"

"_So?_ That doesn't keep you from liking somebody."

"But I'm not homosexual, dammit!_ I'm not gay! I don't like Pit!_"

"_You... You do not like me?_"

Link turned around, facing a sad, crestfallen Pit. How did he get to their table without him noticing?

"_Ah!_ _No!_ I mean _yes!_ Yes! I like you, Pit!"

"_But_... you just said you did not like me."

"He didn't mean it like_ that_, Pit," Ike intruded, approaching the discouraged angel. He placed a hand onto his small shoulder, the boy peering up into the kind eyes of a fellow newcomer. He blinked slowly...

"What Link's _trying_ to say is, he likes you as a _friend_. Nothing more, nothing less. Get it?"

Pit gulped, nodding.

"Good!" Ike pat his head, and smiled. "Now if you'd excuse me," he picked up his empty plate, "I'm getting more brownies."

Pit's amethyst pupils stayed fixated on Ike's back until he reached the remote table bearing scrumptous treats. Link and Marth's blue hues stared at the angel who appeared to be lost in the mercenary's flexing back, several layers of red tainted on his pinchable cheeks.

The prince crossed his arms, totally not loving the adorable, blatant expression on his angel's face, especially since it was not directed at him. Link—and again, he did not know why—felt nothing but sheer anger and jealousy towards Ike.

"Hold this!"

Pit abruptly shoved his saucer of goodies into Marth's tummy before galloping after Ike.

------

_I shouldn't eat so many of these…_

Ike debated on adding a second brownie to his growing plate for a while before being interrupted.

"Hello! My name is Pit!"

Out of surprise, Ike dropped the brownie onto his plate, looking down.

"Oh, Pit. Yeah… er… we've already introduced ourselves, remember?"

"Ah—Right! I am sorry!"

"It's alright."

The tall mercenary smirked with his eyes; the brunet's cheeks burned. Ike moved down the table helping himself to the other desserts, Pit tagging along.

"Do you like apples?!"

"…_Sure_. I like apples."

"_I love apples!_"

"I prefer green apples, specifically."

"_Green apples?!_ There are _green _apples?!"

"Yep. Yellow ones, too."

"_Wow!_"

Pit and Ike carried on about their fascinating conversation about apples while the young, heated prince looked on with poked lips and narrow, scalping eyes that stabbed at the mercenary. He imagined invisible blood dribbling from all the open cuts.

_Ike… Great. Another person I'll have to keep a close eye on. _

"There are candy apples, caramel apples… all sorts of types."

"Candy apples?! _Amazing!_"

The couple took seats at Link's table, sitting close to one another. Too close for Prince Marth's taste. Ike elaborated on various kinds of apples, Pit eating up every word he said with glittery, absorbent eyes…

_Ike is so cool… _

It made Marth sick... Link even sicker.

_End Flashback..._

All of it was confusing… Marth… Ike… _him_. Link pinched the skin between his two eyes, groaning.

"_Even the straightest guy would fall for him…"_

That made so much sense to him now. So much sense, it made him mentally sick. He had come to the revelation that he was indeed gay long ago, and had a hard time accepting it. When did he become interested in men? Maybe it wasn't men, maybe Pit was the exception. Yeah, that had to be it. He didn't look at other men the way he looked at the angel. He was… _cute_. And sweet... caring, beautiful, elegant… and the list goes on and on.

The blonde shifted onto his side, facing his clock.

_I'm such an idiot._

"Hnn…"

Oh, that's right. His pleasant dream left him with a little "problem" that he had to "take care of"…

Link closed his eyes, groaning even louder.

_Dammit, Pit… _

His right hand traveled south… heavily exhaling.

…_you did this to me…_

The tips of his fingers surpassed the elastic band of his striped green pajama pants, sliding hesitantly into his tightening boxer shorts which were becoming painfully hard to cope with…

…_why? _

Icy fingers clashed with hot, begging flesh… there was an abrupt gasp of instant pleasure washing over him like waves of an ocean during hurricane season.

Stroke.

"_Nnngh_…"

Stroke.

"_Naa_…"

He arched beautifully into his hand, the sweat on his skin glistening in the platinum moonlight filling his cold, spacious room. That feeling? What was that? That momentary "_umph_", that short, invigorating jolt of pleasure. He didn't have enough time to savor it… and it felt… _it felt_…

…_delicious_.

Absolutely, _delicious_.

Stroke.

"_Nnnah_… _Pit._"

Stroke, stroke, stroke.

"_Pit… Piii—ahh! Pit…!_"

"_Liiiink…"_

Stroke, stroke, stroke, stroke.

The Hylian added more pressure to his throbbing need. The erotic image of the delirious angel in his dream became ludicrously crystal clear whenever he clamped his eyes shut. He held onto that image… wanting to pull that angel right out of his imagination and pound the naïveness out of his cute, little ass.

_It was you who made me into this… person. _

Link lost it.

Hot, salty tears riveted down his baking cheeks. His entire bed rocked with every fluid motion he made.

Stroke.

"_Hhn_… Pit!"

"_Link!"_

It was like he was right there… lying beside him. Staring at him with his wide, glazy spheres.

Stroke, Stroke.

"Piiit!"

Stroke, str—

"_Oh God_… Pit," he moaned, convulsing like a demon-possessed victim chained securely to a bed, "_Pit… Pit! PIT!_"

He stiffened, straighter than a _2x4_.

Toes curled, neck fully exposed, eyes nailed shut, slips slowly parted…

And then there were stars… A wonderful, wonderful display of sparking, twinkling stars danced beneath his eye lids, followed by a silent scream. One so _painful_ it hurt to keep the sound of met satisfaction from ripping from his body, tearing him apart. It clawed at his throat, wearing on its sensitive flesh, but Link would not allow it to escape. All of Smash Manor would hear him.

Eventually, his body relaxed… Spent, tired, and cold. Link, catching his breath, removed his hand from underneath the sheets and held it up to the beaming moonlight.

_It's been a while_, he thought, examining his own wasted, bodily fluid, _guess this means_ _I won't have to take a cold shower. _

He could say that he was somewhat satisfied… but being able to have the _real_ thing… That would have been a totally different experience. To actually have the angel beneath him… hollering for more of his touch, tears of contentment leaking from his eyes as Link made precious love to him… He would truly cherish every moment with the small body that he held ever so lovingly in his arms…

_God… I feel like Marth now._

The blonde rubbed off the cream with his sheets. He'd put on some fresh, new ones later on that day…. But for now, he simply blanketed his post-orgasmic body with the ones he had on his bed, laying on his side opposite of the window. He attempted to go back to sleep like any normal person would after something like _that_, but… he couldn't stop staring at that _hand_.

_His_ hand… _his dirty, dirty hand_.

_An angel's essence… _

Link closed his eyes…

What did it _truly_ taste like?

------

Ike didn't like the nosy café in the morning. He always ate his breakfast outside on the porch while taking in the beautiful sunrise and all of its wonderful, water pastel colors… This particular morning, he chose to eat a single grapefruit. A nice-sized grapefruit: ripe, round, packed with enough vitamins to last him for three days. He carefully sliced it with one of his handy, jagged knives, cutting it into two separate, perfect halves. He set one half onto a plate next to him, the other on a plate settled in his lap.

…_Peace and quiet. There's nothing like it_.

"_IKE!_ Ike, Ike, Ike!!"

…_I spoke too soon. _

The mercenary looked up from his meal… Pit waved to him, hobbling towards his friend.

"Hello, Pit. Good Morning."

"H-Hello, Ike!" he breathed, resting on his knees to catch his breath, "Good Morning to you, too!"

Ike grabbed his fork, preparing to dig into his breakfast.

"How'd you sleep? No pains, hopefully?"

"…None!"

"_Good, good!_"

"Ike? Are you a mage?" the angel asked right off the bat.

The tall man blinked.

"Pardon?"

"_Are you a mage?_"

"A… A mage?"

Pit bobbed his head of precious, brown hair. Ike detonated with laughter, almost knocking over the fruit in his lap. It took him a while to regain composure; it was like he was suffering from a level five giggle virus.

_Why is he laughing?_

Ike erased the beads of salt water from the slits of his eyes with his finger.

"_Hahhh_… that's rich, Pit."

"'Rich'?"

"A mage, you say?"

"…_Are you?_"

"Sorry to upset you, but no, I'm not a mage… just a regular old mortal. _Nothing special about me_."

"_Oh_…" Pit muttered, bowing his head in disappointment.

_But… But I was so sure…_

"Hey..." Ike pat the spot next to him, "Come... _Sit._"

The angel did as he was told, becoming intrigued by the swollen fruit greatly resembling an orange. But… it wasn't an orange. He knew that an orange contained orange-colored pulp inside. This fruit didn't—its pulp was pink.

"Ike? What are you eating?"

"Mm? Oh… Grapefruit."

"'Grapefruit'? But… it does not look like a grape. It looks like an orange."

"Yeah… Not sure why it's called grapefruit. Grapes are either purple or green and much, much smaller... But it's very good."

"_Really?_"

"Want to try it?"

The brunet nodded. Ike cut him a small, neat piece with his fork, pierced it with his fork, and positioned it in front of the angel's dry, pursed lips. He leaned in, coming a little closer to the winged boy. Ike's scent… he was that close to him where he could smell that masculine, spicy, hindering aroma. It made him woozy…

Gentle eyes mingled with blessed purple.

"_Here_."

The angel took the piece off the fork with his mouth, slowly closing his eyes as he chewed, displaying a rather sour expression.

"How is it?"

"_Tart_… It is very tart."

"Oh!" Ike looked around him for something, "I'm sorry. It did taste pretty tart, huh? Some people prefer putting a little sugar on grapefruit to make it taste a little better. I think its fine the way it is, but maybe you'll like it best with sugar."

Ike sprinkled a good amount of the sweetener on another small piece of grapefruit and spooned it into the angel's open mouth. Pit apprehensively chewed this time… His lips curved into a gratified smile.

"_Now_ how does it taste?"

Pit swallowed, "Sweet! I like it!"

Ike grinned.

"Knew you would. See? It's not that bad."

"But I still wonder… why is it called a grapefruit when it clearly does not look like a grape? And pineapple… it does not look like an apple nor does it taste like one! Earth is so confusing… I fear that I will never master its secrets…"

_And Ike… he is even more puzzling than anything on his earth. But he does not puzzle my mind as much as he puzzles my heart. A 'regular old' mortal he says… Why can I not believe him? Why do I feel like he is something much more?_

A very warm hand tenderly, soothingly caressed the bare skin that lie between the angel's two sensitive wings. That liquid fire-like touch of Ike's distributed amazing, electric warmth to all parts of his body… Pit—staring at the uncanny man—could feel himself melting. He glanced up at the indigo-haired mystery, getting lost in the vast seas that made him dreadfully seasick.

"I've been living on this earth for many years… I don't know why they call 'pineapples' pineapples. Neither do I know why 'grapefruits' are called grapefruits when it looks like an overgrown orange if that makes you feel any better. I could careless, actually, but I guess this is very relevant to you. Just give yourself time to understand things and how they work. I see how earth could be very confusing for a person like you, but keep asking questions. The answers will come naturally to you. _So don't worry_," Ike tousled his hair, "you're a bright kid. _You'll get it_. But I'm telling you_… it's not mandatory to know where fruits got their names from_."

Pit smiled at the words the words of wisdom from his friend. Ike pat his back, flashed a charming smile full of white teeth and began cutting diligently into his fruit.

"Would you like another piece?"

Pit straightened up, "_Y-Yes!_"

The mercenary allowed the celestial being to sprinkle his own sugar and cut his own piece; that wasn't the smartest idea.

"_Oh oh oh!_ Be careful! If you don't puncture the surface right juice could get in your—!"

"—_AAAAAAAAHHH!_"

* * *

Poor Pit... getting grapefruit juice squirted in your eyes isn't pleasant. Had one yesterday -rubs eye- Pit reminded me of a little _Ryuk_ in this chapter xD

**IkeXPit** cuteness and **LinkXPit** confusion!

Anywho... _Thank you for all of the responses! _I'm known for making _very_ long chapters. If you don't like very long chapters then… **AVERT YOUR EYES!**

I _always _respond to all of my reviews so... _here we go!_

**WinterVeil: **Thank you, thank you! I like making jealousy stories. Mostly cause I get jealous easily. "_Ike is a mage!_" When that thought came to me I almost died laughing. A mage?! Naïve Pit… suits him, ne? I guess I made Marth too horny. I wanted to give Ike the "dreamboat" vibe since I've totally demonized him in A Lover's Brawl… xD Thank you for the kind review :DDD

**Jaims: **The beginning of a tangled mess is more like ! Thank you!! And thanks for your review!

**The Mad Joker: **xDDD Link took a cold shower! I would too after having a dream like the one he did. Who will he pick? Hmm… = w = I hope Ike, for some strange reason. I feel sorry for Zelda… Link should get back with her (I feel like I'm reviewing my own story)!

**Invader Aqua: **This is my first attempt at an **IkeXPit** story, really! I'm glad that I'm doing good so far! At least, I hope I am = ~ = Thanks for reviewing, anyway!

**Midnight**** Crystal Sage: _MIDNAI-CHAAAAAAAAAA~N!_ -wags tail- **YAY! You like my story! I demonize the bluenettes too much… like Marth and Ike (and I guess I did make him too horny). I hope he gets somewhere, too, the little magnet! Thanks for reviewing, suuu~u!! 8D

**Silvie: **Alright. It's official. I made Marth too horny xD Probably even more hornier in this chapter! Glad you like how I wrote the others, though. It's just Marth that's… disturbing. But on a side note, thanks for reviewing!

**Liz High: **Oh, I am the** _QUEEN_** of _horrible_, English grammar. Just to warn you… so you know._Wee!_ I'm so glad that you like it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter (and I'll be happy to critique you)!! Thank you for reviewing! :OOO

Well... now that that's over with, a review would be nice.

8D

Much Love,

HokageAkamaru


	3. Roses

Title: Burning With Questions

Pairing(s): **IkeXPit**,** MarthXPit**, **LinkXPit**

Rating: **M**

**Full Story:** _Pit has descended from the skies, bringing with him an unquenchable thirst for knowledge about the new world. Being one of the special few to enroll in the Super Smash Brothers competitions he's given the golden opportunity to discover the Earth's treasures, meet new acquaintances and make friends. _

_He has found many things that he's liked about his new surroundings, and later down the road, a certain person that he heavily admires and looks up to: the mercenary Ike. But… soon the brunet realizes that the tall, masculine man is a special case. Only his voice made him weak in the knees, only his crystal blue hues cause him to stop and stare… Could this innocent admiration possibly mean something much, much more complex for Pit to understand?_

_Prince Marth Lowell is among the sweet angel's circle of friends, having an almost deadly desire to become Pit's one and only bubbling within him. With his charms, petty kisses and many gifts he tries to draw Pit near him… Sadly, he only sees the young prince as a good friend. Will Marth take the time to win over Pit's heart? Or will he take it by force?_

_Confused Link has broken up with his longtime girlfriend Princess Zelda… The reason? His feelings towards her aren't as strong as they were in the past. Could this have something to do with the sudden arrival of Pit?_

**Warning:** Rape in later chapters.

**A/N: **I am back! Hope I wasn't away for too long…

_**Thank you**_ for _all_ of the kind, inspiring reviews. They mean so incredibly much to me!

C:

Here's Chapter Three…

…_Let's begin!_

* * *

"_Ow! Oww Ow Ow!_"

"—Pit, _settle down_."

"_It burns_, Ike! It burns—_oww_—_really, really bad!_"

"_I know, I know_… But you _have_ to stop rubbing your eye. You'll only irritate it…!"

Pit couldn't help it. What was he supposed to do? Let the acidic liquid drive him crazy?!

"_How am I supposed to get it out?!_"

With great haste, Ike scanned his area for objects of utensils to that would help calm the angel and his eye. All he could find was a cup of orange juice, napkins, a small bowl of crystalline sugar, two plates of sliced grapefruit and a fork. Nothing whatsoever would help his comrade's irritated pupil—rinsing his eye out with water would be the best thing to do… They'd have to get water from the inside, but Ike didn't want to cause a scene with Pit screaming about his eye. And it would also take a good minute to get water, and he didn't think the angel could or _would_ tolerate the pain any longer.

He resorted to what his second best option would be.

"_Pit_…" the traveler lowered Pit's hands from his flushed face, "…hold still."

"_Ow_… _Oww_…"

Ike gingerly separated Pit's upper and lower lid with heedful fingers, concentrating intensely on the dripping, red orb staring back at him. The rest of his sprawled appendages gently wrapped around the angel's small head, firmly keeping it in place if the boy squirmed about. But he didn't have to worry about that… Pit became immobilized once again, his buzzing emotions outweighing the pain. Ike scooched just a tad bit closer to the angel. He pursed his lusciously full lips, closed his eyes, and then blew a slow stream of cold, comforting air into the amethyst eye. It was… soothing; Pit wanted to blink, but the mercenary's tong-like fingers kept him from giving into this desire.

_Paralysis…_

_..._He blew…

…_Hypnosis…_

…and blew…

…_but he is not a mage?_

_How is that?_

"…_There._"

Ike smiled, Pit suddenly noticing his pain had subsided when he was snapped out of his trance.

He blinked a few times…

"_Hey!_ My eye! _It does not hurt anymore!_"

"I figured that," the taller man chuckled, reaching for a napkin. With it, he dabbed away the excess droplets hanging around the angel's eyes.

"_Ehhh_… it's a little pink. It just needs some oxygen… the original color will come back in no time," he explained, stroking his sanguine cheek with the thin, floral tissue… He wore that wonderful smile—the one that made Pit's heart go from _thump thump _to_ thumpity thumpity thump_—while his oceanic pair of friendly eyes gently beamed at the sight of him.

_Ike is truly amazing. _

"_Th-Thank you_, Ike."

"No problem."

Pit fiddled with his fingers for a good while…

_If he is not a mage, then what is he? He has to be something more than a mortal. He is different from all of the other mortals that I have encountered…_

_Why is he not the same?!_

"Are you sure that you are not a mage?"

Ike looked up from his fruit, chuckling, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Might I ask why you are so fixated on this idea?"

"_Uhhm… I do not…_ _It is… very compli_—"

"—_Piiiit?_" called a familiar voice.

Saved by the prince.

"Prince Marth! _I am right here!_"

In no time, the prince found his self-proclaimed lover, and then the dreaded mercenary sitting beside him.

Keyword being "_beside_".

_Oh no. This will not do._

"_Ahh!_ There you are, sweetie!"

He skipped over to the brunet, completely ignoring Ike who munched happily on his halve of grapefruit. Serpentine arms slithered deviously about the young boy's waist as the prince embraced him whole…

"_Good Morning_… _How do you feel?_"

"_I feel great!_"

"…_Excellent_," he monotonically replied, kissing his brow not once, not twice… But three times and he made sure that the man below him was paying_ close_ attention. He brought his soft hands up to the angel's healthily flushed cheeks and stared into the depths of his purple irises that peered innocently back into his.

"I'm very glad to hear that you're doing wel—_oh,_ _dear!_ Darling, _your eye!_ _What happened?!_"

"_I got grapefruit juice in my eye!_" Pit announced as if he weren't in excruciating pain only minutes ago.

"'_Grapefruit juice_'?" Marth glared down at his love rival who was eating the cited fruit, "_How in the world did this happen?_"

"Ike said I could get a piece of his grapefruit, and I tried to cut it myself. I guess I did it wrong… and then my eye started hurting—" he looked to the man sitting on the step, "—_but Ike made it feel better just by blowing into it!_"

The mentioned mercenary glanced up at the angel, smiling that infectious, delectable smile as he locked eyes with him. Pit blushed, holding that intimate gaze longer than he had intended. Prince Marth's orbs flickered from his beloved to the indigo-haired man multiple times, gratefully despising the warm looks they were giving each other. _Blowing into his eye?_ He could only_ imagine_ how it was done: Ike holding his cute, little head, their bodies softly abrading the other, the mercenary entrancing him with his fine lips, giving him lustful glances… It was an unnerving thought for the monarch, but he pulled himself together, eagerly grabbing this situation by the horns.

_Seducing my angel, huh?_

"_Oh really?_ Well, I think we should go and rinse it out some more," the prince suggested, forcefully grabbing the hypnotized, docile boy's hand and hauled him away from the obstacle in _his_ way of winning Pit's sweet, sugary love.

_I will not allow it. Will not. Must not. _

_Pit and Ike. It cannot be. It simply cannot._

"Oh… Okay_. I will be back, Ike! Please do not start training without me!_" he yelled, tripping over his own feet a little as he tried to keep up with Marth's wide steps.

"_I won't…!_"

Even from the distance separating them both, he was still awe-stricken by the taller swordsman's stunning grin. When Pit appeared to be a dot on the colorful horizon, Ike again returned to his small breakfast… left alone in perfect peace.

"G'mornin', Ike…"

The mercenary turned around… who interrupted him now? Not that he minded, of course.

"Oh… _Link_. Good Morning."

The blonde took a vacant spot a stair down from his indigo-haired friend. It didn't take him long to realize that someone was missing. Two people, actually, but he didn't care much for Marth.

"Where's _Pit?_"

"_Pit?_ He and Marth went to go rinse out his eye. He got spritzed with grapefruit juice when he tried to cut his own piece. I blew his eye a little bit to soothe it; Pit said if felt fine after I did, but I guess Prince Marth thought otherwise."

"Oh…"

Link wanted to reach over and slap him. Why would he leave such a corrupted being _alone_ with the trusting, chaste Pit?! But it wasn't Ike's fault; he didn't know what circulated in the mind of Prince Marth when it came to the petite, celestial boy. If it were him, he would've accompanied them to make sure that the prince wouldn't "pull anything off", because he wouldn't _dare_ try _that_ in _his_ presence.

Hopefully Marth would leave the angel untouched.

Link sighed in disgruntlement as he caressed his forehead, the outlook of the new day ahead of him not looking so very bright going by the events that happened just a few minutes ago.

_God, do I feel like shit. Probably look like shit, too. _

Ike took a bite of his fruit. He looked at the back of Link's blonde head, then to the yellow flowers next from him.

"Who are the flowers for?"

Link sighed, picking up the bouquet of nearly a dozen, yellow roses tied in an elegant, complementing ribbon.

"They _were_ for Zelda… 'Tried apologizing to her this morning. I thought these would make her feel better, but she wouldn't take 'em."

"_Oh_… so you _did _break up with her_…_"

The Hylian faced his friend, pointing to the lingering hand imprint on his cheek from yesterday, "Does _this_ give you a concrete answer?"

"…Ouch."

"_Trust me_… an enraged Zelda is hard to get through to…"

_Earlier…_

With the kind mushroom princess's permission, Link cut a few yellow roses from her garden. Yellow roses specifically because they held a tradition symbolizing everlasting friendship and great joy, which was all he wanted from Princess Zelda at this point. He'd try to apologize to her once more; maybe this time she'd accept it.

------

Link knocked and a couple seconds later the door was opened…

…by anyone other than his former girlfriend.

Toon Link saw that it was Link, and then glowered.

"_You made Princess cry!_"

"Wh… What the hell are _you_ doing in Zelda's dorm?"

"_Why did you make Princess cry?!_"

"That's none of your busi—_why am I wasting my time talking to you?_"

Link pushed past his little twin and began his search for the princess; Toon Link wasn't giving up without a fight. He tugged at his twin's green tunic and tried his best to throw him out, "_Hey! Princess!!_"

Sadly, his teeny muscles were no match for Link's.

"_Get off me, squirt!_"

"_Little Link?_ What's the problem?"

Zelda appeared from her room, softly brushing her long hair. She laid her eyes on Link, and instantly got her answer: the little swordsman ran over to her side, hiding behind her legs like the child he was.

"I'm sorry, Princess! I told him to leave, but he wouldn't!"

"It's alright, sweetie," she assured, patting his small head, but all the while kept her glorious, blue hues stationed on the other blonde, "hey, the battles are going to start soon and you haven't eaten breakfast yet. Why don't you go on ahead downstairs?"

He looked up at her, reluctant to leave her alone… with _him._

"Is… is Princess sure?"

She beamed sweetly, "I'm sure. _Thank you._"

Toon Link gave her a warm hug and headed for the exit. But before he left the room, he glanced over to Link, reduced his big, onyx eyes into glaring, narrow slits and growled lightly in disgust.

_One day… he's going to give that dirty, little look one more time and I'm gonna kick him way into yesteryear._

"What do you want?" Zelda frankly asked, continuing to brush the few tangles out of her locks. Link scratched his head…

"I-I came to give you something."

Apprehensively, he approached the princess with his bouquet of vibrant, bountiful, yellow roses. Zelda's fruitless facial expression did not change. Well, what did he expect her to do? Go all gaga over him bringing her flowers!? She used to… when they were lovers…

…when they were _red_ roses.

"…Yellow roses?"

"_Yeah_… Zelda, I'm sorry that all of this is so sudden… I might've been a little heartless yesterday, but I feel awful about all of it. _I really do_."

Princess Zelda rolled her soft eyes; the other Hylian did his best to ignore it.

"I was sorta hopin' that we could—_you know—_still be… um… _f-friends_…" he said, bashfully handing over the plants.

_I hope I said that right…_

"You're asking me to be your _friend?_"

"…_Yeeeeeesssss?_"

Link cracked a stupid, crooked smile. Usually, Zelda would laugh whenever he did this. But this time around she bore holes in his body with her sharp blue eyes, staring at him as if he were a fool… as if she wanted to whack him upside the head with those very roses the he shoved under her perfect nose.

"Will you tell me why you abruptly broke up with me?"

Link—struck with her soft words—slowly lowered his flowers… and his head.

_That_ was the problem: he _couldn't _tell her the reason.

It would… _crush _her.

And even if he did tell her, how would he put it into words?

"_I'm sorry, Zelda, but I've totally turned gay for Pit?" _

"Zelda… I—"

"—You _can't_, can you? Or you _won't_?_ It's the same as yesterday._ Link, I am not _accepting_ anything or _being_ anything until I hear the _truth_ from you. I believe that I've told you that. And by the way, you can't just break someone's heart and then expect them to be your _friend_ a day later… It's a rather selfish request when you take the time to think about it."

The princess left it there and strode back to her vanity mirror, continuing to manage her silky hair.

_End Flashback…_

"Sorry, Link…"

"_M'alright_," Link spoke, frowning upon the sunny-filled bouquet as he fingered the smooth petals mindlessly.

"_Liiiiiiiink!_"

The blonde snapped up at the call of his name.

There he was… Pit in all of his angelic glory. The sun beat it's mild-mannered rays of heat upon his soft, irresistible skin, giving him a fuzzy, appeasing glow. Standing two feet before him, Pit's cute, flush lips stretched from ear to ear. Marth gave Link a semi-dirty look from behind the boy, disappointed that he did not receive such a welcome from the bouncy angel.

"Good Morning, Pitto."

"Good Morning, _Rinku!_"

…For a second there Link had totally forgotten how to breathe. His name rolled off of his tongue… effortlessly. Like hot butter. Melted, hot butter. He never knew that his name could sound so… beautiful; Pit rarely even _called_ him by his original name.

"_Rinku!"_

It made his heart a little lighter… seeing the sweet angel also lifted his spirits somewhat. Angels do have healing powers, right? Maybe it was that precious smile…

"_Ahhh!_" Pit gasped exaggeratedly, pointing to Link's bouquet, "_Pretty flowers!_"

"_These?_ They're roses."

"…_Roses?_" repeated the brunet with gleaming, interested eyes, "…but… are not all roses _red?_"

"Not necessarily…" Link corrected, marching down the steps towards the desirable, winged being.

"…_Huh?_"

"Roses come in many assorted colors… these just happen to be yellow. Roses also have meanings, depending on which color you choose."

Pit cocked his head adorably, an expression of bafflement riddled all over his face.

"What does a yellow rose mean?"

"_Friendship_… and joy."

"_Friendship,_" he told himself, ogling over the lemony flowers, "are there _orange_ roses?"

"Yes."

"_And what do they mean?_"

"When a person gives someone an orange rose, it usually means that they feel very passionate towards that particular individual. A fervent romance, if you will."

"Are there _purple_ roses?"

"There are purple… or lavender. They symbolize love at first sight, or enchantment."

Pit scratched his head, soaking in all of this information and trying to think of another color.

"What about _white_ roses?! Are there _white_ roses?!"

"Oh yes, there are white roses... them personally being my favorite roses of all. They have a variety of meanings, but overall, they symbolize purity, innocence, and heavenliness…"

"_Why are they your favorite?_"

"_Come here_..." beckoned the Hylian.

Pit lended him his ear. Link cupped his hands around it and muttered, "_It's a secret_..."

Pit's eyes widened. He _loved_ secrets...

"_Ohh! I want to know! Please tell me! Tell me your secret!_" he pleaded, bouncing anxiously on his toes.

"But if I did it wouldn't be a secret anymore."

Pit childishly pouted, "Well then, if you will not tell me why the white rose is your favorite then I will not tell _you_ why the yellow rose is my favorite!"

Hearing a secret from one of his friends made the angel feel a bit special. Link not willing to tell him _his_ secret made him feel the exact opposite: _un_special. It was like the Hylian was telling him that he wasn't special enough to hear his grand secret, and that he did not like.

He embraced the unexpecting prince from behind, poking his lips, "I will tell Prince Marth _my_ secret, but I will not tell Link because he will not tell me his!"

Marth had an idiotic smile on his lips.

_He's trying to make me jealous_, Link thought, sniggering at this cute reaction. _This_ was why he loved Pit. How he made everything so obvious, how he unknowingly voiced his inner feelings. It was all too... cute. And Link liked cute things. He thought Zelda was cute, and that's how they ended up getting together. He thought Pit was cute, too. But he encountered a problem: Pit was a male. Was it wrong? The blonde was still having his doubts, but he accepted the fact that he was at least seventy-five percent sure that he was in love with the angel.

Link rubbed his chin in thought, "_You know_… if Princess Peach lets us, you and I can go take a trip into her rose garden someday. She has any color rose _imaginable_, and there are so many of them surrounding you all at once, you'll have a hard time finding the exit!"

Pit nearly fainted with excitement; Marth nearly fainted with _rage_.

"_You and I"? _

Pit released the prince, walking back over to the archer.

"If I go with you, will you_ then_ tell me why the white rose is your favorite?"

"Yes."

"_Promise?_"

"I promise, Pit..."

The brunet tilted his head to the side a bit as his hands connected behind his small back, his celestial smile as sunny as the flowers before him and the omnious, born-again sun manifesting on the horizon. Link extended his hand that held the bouquet forth...

"You want these?"

The angel's emotional spheres roughly popped out of his adorable head.

"_I can have them?!_"

"Sure. _Why not?_ You are my friend, after all."

_And_ _I do not wish for them to go to waste. _

The delighted boy snatched the beautiful flowers out of Link's grasp.

"Thank you, Link!! _So pretty! Pretty flowers!!_ Aren't they pretty, Prince Marth?"

"They're beautiful, sweetheart," commented Marth unenthusiastically, pecking the sensitive area behind Pit's flushed ear, sending the Hylian a glare of intense hate and compressed jealousy with warning eyes at the same time. He was the second person that wished to knock him out cold with that bouquet of flowers, because if anyone was taking_ his_ angel to Peach's rose garden and giving_ his_ angel flowers—let alone _roses_—then it was going to be _him_.

Link smirked devilishly, pleased by the negative energy emitting from the prince.

The score thus far for that particular day:

_Link: 1, Marth: 0._

"…_Finished!_"

The mercenary—who seemed to have been forgotten for a few moments—deposited his trash in a nearby trashcan, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He shortly joined the three males at the bottom of the stairs…

"Ike_, look!_ _Look at my yellow roses!_"

"_Ah_, I see them. Link gave those to you?"

"_Uh-huh!_"

"How nice of him; you might want to put those in a safe place. You wouldn't want to get them ruined while you train, right?"

"I agree: I must find a suitable place for my roses!" he said, cradling the bundle of flowers as if it were his own child.

His suitable place? Behind the bushes. It would make a fine, temporary hiding spot; they would only be thirty minutes. Pit, with celestial grace, skipped back to his friends.

"_All done!_"

"Alright, then… let's get started. _Marth?_"

"Yes, Ike?"

"Choose your partner."

Marth grinned, making a painfully predictable choice, "Pit, of course!"

Link's azures gyrated.

"Okay, looks like I've got Link."

The mercenary started to approach the blonde…

"Um… _Prince Marth?_" interrupted the gentle, winged one.

"Yes, dear?"

"I-Is it okay if I train with Ike this time?"

Ike halted and then turned around.

"I-I just want to show him… how much I have learned since the last time we fought together."

"_Just keep training; you'll get better…"_

The brunet stared at his sandals, pink lightly smeared about his cheeks. He could feel those delicate, spell-binding eyes of the mysterious one pinning him down already.

"Oh—_S-Sure!_ It's fine, honey!"

When he thought it was safe to look up, a bomb of blush exploded on both sides adjacent to his cute, button nose when he felt a soft hand pet his shoulder.

He instantly shot up.

Ike smiled at him ever so bright...

"How much you've learned, huh? I'd really like to see that…"

Pit nodded, determined.

"_R-Right!_"

_I want Ike's 'special eye' on me!_

The pair strode some feet ahead of the observing blonde and malicious prince, beginning their sparring session. What just happened to Marth was _priceless_; the Hylian wished he had caught it on tape to replay over and over again for his own private enjoyment.

"Looks like someone just got _dissed_," Link dangerously teased. He knew that by saying this he had already crossed the line.

Prince Marth grinded his pearly whites together as he reached for Falchion, "_I've just about had it_—" he swiftly twisted about, his lean body a blur in Link's eyes, unsheathing his precious sword and prepared to slice the cocky Hylian in half with one fluid, beautiful move, "—_with your sassy remarks!_"

Link luckily blocked the untimely assault by thrusting his handy shield over his head, smiling at the heaving, sanguine-cheeked prince with tremendous satisfactory.

The score thus far for that particular day:

_Link: 2, Marth: 0._

* * *

Chapter Three is completed. It didn't take as long to write as I originally thought.

Now I am replying reviews…

**Midnight Crystal Sage****: **Pit and the mysterious fruit? Yes… I loved writing about that. But… I wonder, too. Why the hell is it called a pineapple when it doesn't look like an apple, or a pine? WTF? And the Link—jerking off, heh heh—to Pit was my favorite~ -images- = w = I have a feeling that if Ike didn't butt in when he explained to Pit that Link did like him, maybe Pit would've fallen for Link… or somethin' like that. Gah, I feel bad now.

**Wolfkitteh****: **Ha Haa, A Marth fan? I assure you, he will not be a complete… uh… perv, I should say, for the entire fic. He will change :3 But I needed some crazy character that loved Pit to bits, and I picked Marth for various reasons. I'm sorry to make you feel that way! DDD: And thanks for pointing out that mistake (and it's okay! You can stop hiding!) I just type so many words and I get way too lazy to read back over them. If you find a mistake in this chapter, please tell me (although I am quite sure that there aren't many, I re-read this chapter quite a bit). Oh, thank you for reviewing my story! –hands over M&M cookie-

**Invader Aqua:** :D I try to make Pit as cute as possible (when I first played SSBB and I saw Pit I was like, "OMFG IS THAT SORA?!" Yeah, I'm an idiot, but his hair made me think that. Of course Sora doesn't have wings or some gold band around his thigh… and he doesn't wear tight… revealing clothes… -melts- Eh hem… anyway. Yes, you really have to guess what Ike's thinking since I do no thoughts for him, but I'm doing that for a reason. You'll find out soon. And it makes me happy to know that you're so eager to read the next chapter!

**Murphy's Penguin Factory****: **I'm glad that you all think he's cute… I thought of him as a complete airhead when I wrote down the cute bits. And the whole Marth situation… don't let looks fool you. The man's face as I play SSBB… he looks like he could be a "creeper". Oh and here's a cookie! –gives chocolate chip cookie- Thank you for reviewing!

**Raburabbit****: **I am glad that you like it! I'm also glad that you like the dominating personality for Marth (he's my favorite to write lD). Poor Linky, he's the only one having a hard time. –gives cookie- Thanks for your review~ :D

**Jaims: **It's good to hear that you like long chapters… 'Cause some people don't like them = 3= But I've never met anyone personally who didn't. Yay, my story is "brilliant"! :DDD And I shall work hard to make this story even more brilliant-_er_…!

**ShaSha3498****: **:O Ha Ha, my story was summarized in one word! But I still love that, too! Thank you Sha-Sha-san! (that's hard to say… O - O).

**The Mad Joker****: **_"_Maybe Ike would be the best choise... The other two seems... Well one is obessed and horny and the other one is... Horny too XD_"_ xDDD Out of all three guys, I would like to seeeeee… hmmm… this is a hard one. I love Ike, Link and Marth (yes, even though he's totally… "out of it"). Pit's best choice would be Ike, but we don't (or you don't know, I should say) if Ike likes Pit. Link and Marth. Out of those two, of course Link would be the best choice! He's more sane :3 Gah… so confusing!

**Kufuffelupagus****: **Yep, I'm writing ALB at the same time as I am writing this. Just getting a little taste of multitasking, thassall. Oh! And I totally realized that! The way I portray the characters in ALB are the exact opposite in this fic! Like Ike for example. He is totally not calm and collected in ALB. Link doesn't have any "problems" in ALB, either. Pit? He's not as cute and innocent as ALB's Pit! xD Thank you for all the kind complements! -bow-

**gershapurr****: **I got sucked into IkeXPit out of curiosity. But Pit is a cutie, and I guess what attracted me to the somehow famous couple was how would Ike react to this? Like, if they were truly a couple, how would they act towards one another? -dies- You're the first person _EVER_ to say that I have excellent—not good, but _EXCELLENT_—grammar. Like I told one reviewer, I am the _QUEEN_ of horrible English grammar xD

"_Ike is a mage!_" Can't get any cuter than that, I suppose. And I'm excited as well to write the… ehm... rape parts ewe I feel so bad, because we all know that Pit's the obvious victim. But who's the rapist? It doesn't take a genius to figure out who, but still, even if you think it is "him", I am not going to tell~! But yes, rape would bring more IkeXPit fluff -shivers-

Fluff… - w -

…That is, if Ike is not the rapist. I'm just confusing you aren't I? Because I'm confusing myself… anyway, THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPER LONG REVIEW! I enjoyed reading all of it! -hands jumbo sized chocolate chip cookie- :D

_Ahh…_

I now leave you awaiting what will happen in the next chapter—which is very unusual for me. But it makes it more exciting, ne? Your thoughts would be very much appreciated.

Until next time, my friends.

**-bow-**

Much Love,

HokageAkamaru


	4. Fight

Title: Burning With Questions

Pairing(s): **IkeXPit**,** MarthXPit**, **LinkXPit**

Rating: **M**

**Full Story:** _Pit has descended from the skies, bringing with him an unquenchable thirst for knowledge about the new world. Being one of the special few to enroll in the Super Smash Brothers competitions he's given the golden opportunity to discover the Earth's treasures, meet new acquaintances and make friends. _

_He has found many things that he's liked about his new surroundings, and later down the road, a certain person that he heavily admires and looks up to: the mercenary Ike. But… soon the brunet realizes that the tall, masculine man is a special case. Only his voice made him weak in the knees, only his crystal blue hues cause him to stop and stare… Could this innocent admiration possibly mean something much, much more complex for Pit to understand?_

_Prince Marth Lowell is among the sweet angel's circle of friends, having an almost deadly desire to become Pit's one and only bubbling within him. With his charms, petty kisses and many gifts he tries to draw Pit near him… Sadly, he only see's the young prince as a good friend. Will Marth take the time to win over Pit's heart? Or will he take it by force?_

_Confused Link has broken up with his longtime girlfriend Princess Zelda… The reason? His feelings towards her aren't as strong as they were in the past. Could this have something to do with the sudden arrival of Pit?_

**Warning:** Rape in later chapters.

**A/N: **Fourth chapter!!

Thanks again for all the reviews/favorites/alerts/inspiration! They give me more fuel to continue writing~! _On another note…_

…I think you all will like this chapter. I sure had fun writing it! And I hope it makes up for the _**very**_ late update D:

_Chapter Four_… Enjoy~!

* * *

"You won't need your blades this time, Pit."

The angel blinked.

"I will not need my weapon?"

Ike smiled confidently, crossing his strong arms.

"Nope. I'm going to teach you one-on-one combat."

"'_One-on-one combat'?_"

"Yes. It comes in handy when you find yourself unarmed, and that, unfortunately, happens many a times to you, Pit."

Pit bowed a little, hiding his shameful blush.

"You see… I'm a swordsman." Ike held Ragnell up to prove his point. He needed to keep this as simple as possible for the boy who mistakes grapefruits for oranges, "I use a sword when I fight. But some times, my opponent disarms me, and my sword is out of reach. When that happens, I use my… _secret weapons_."

Pit was naturally intrigued by this. Ike had secret weapons?! What was it? Had he seen it before?!

"_Secret weapons?!_" the young boy exclaimed.

"Yep. My hands and feet: I punch and I kick. I use those weapons until I can get back to Ragnell. Of course my opponent is going to keep attacking me, so it's very important that I defend myself."

"_Oh_…"

The angel looked down to his own secret weapons…

_His hands and feet… I see._

"As I watch you, Pit, I notice many blunders. Tell me, during a match, what would you do if someone—_saaaaaay_ Mario—knocked your weapon out of your hand?"

Pit blushed, "Uhh… Um… I would… try to retrieve it."

"But he keeps coming at you… and you're unable to reach your blades. What would you do then?"

"I… _I would use my shield to protect me!_" he replied quickly this time, grinning proudly at his answer.

"That's very wise, but you can't hide under that shield for the remainder of the match."

Pit's grin gradually faded from his full lips, "_Ohh… Right_."

"There's another way to get around Mario, and that is to use your secret weapons…"

The angel perked up. He knew the answer to this one.

"_My hands and my feet!_"

Pit knew he had said the right thing when Ike ruffled his spiked, brunet hair. He liked being congratulated by Ike this way more than anything.

"_Right!_"

Ike gingerly set his precious sword onto the ground. Pit's blades magically disintegrated into the air with a sparkly, mystical effect…

_I am ready! If Ike can do it, then so can I!_

"Alright," Ike began, loosening up, "Let's see your punch."

He tapped his left shoulder.

"_Hit me_."

Pit blinked at his shoulder, then the mercenary as if he were insane.

"…Hit you?"

"Yeah, right here. As hard as you can."

"…Are you sure?"

Ike flashed a confident, coaxing smile. This did not help the apprehensive angel at all, for the familiar feeling of jelly in his knee caps returned, and so did the pink in his cheeks. No matter how many times Ike claimed that he was not a mage, Pit would never take his word for it. There was no other explanation for the color in his face or the tightening in his flip-flopping tummy.

"It's alright. _I'll be fine_…"

"_O-Okay_…"

Pit carefully balled his right hand into a mighty fist. He waited for a few seconds, steadily building up all of his energy and focusing it onto his target: Ike's shoulder.

_Here goes!_

"_Hyah!_"

The winged male's curled hand thrust forth, striking the mercenary's shoulder…

…Ike didn't budge. Instead, he blinked at the huffing angel with utter disbelief.

That had to be the softest punch he had _ever_ felt.

_EVER._

"_How was that?!_" the boy inquired, eagerly awaiting Ike's critique.

"Uh… _Good_, Pit. That was good. You're very… umm… _Tender_—" the brunet didn't know if he meant that in a positive way, but he smiled regardless, "—Let me see your kick this time."

"_Got it!_"

Pit kicked him in his stomach, well… almost. Before his sandal got the chance to come in contact with the mercenary's abdomen, the angel lost control of his balance, resulting in what could have been an embarrassing fall if it were not for Ike's arm settled around his itty waist. Pit—humiliated and about as red as his comrade's cape—fluttered his lengthy lashes as his humid, sweet breath mingled wonderfully with Ike's, noticing the intimacy that he and the swordsman shared… _briefly_. Ike smiled warmly at the meager boy in his arm, and released him… It was very hard to stand, but the angel's knees soon locked in their rightful places, standing upright. His legs were still a bit heavy...

_He's so used to fighting with his weapon, his combat skills are… horrendous._

And of course, Ike was too kind to tell him that. Pit watched the man's face for a while, the rosy color in his cheeks lingering. That couldn't have been a "good" kick. He assumed that his attempted kick had to be the worst kick Ike had ever seen… Even if he said it was decent—and it was far from that—Pit would still carry the feeling of disappointment. He could perform every last one of his moves with his weapon without a problem, but he couldn't do one, measly kick? He did not want Ike to think that he was a… "wimp". It was a new word he had learned and added to his extensive vocabulary… He heard Toon Link call Link that a couple days back. He asked the small blonde what the new word meant and replied with, "A weak, stupid person, like _Link_ is!"

"You're not… that bad. But you_ definitely_ have much to learn…"

"_Please teach me!_ I want to improve my one-on-one combat skills! I do not want to be a '_wimp_'_!_" begged the angel with a desperate twinkle in his eye. A delicate smile enhanced Ike's eye-pleasing features, created by Pit's enthusiasm.

"Let's get started, then."

Meanwhile, as Ike began to lecture Pit about the basics of blocking, Link and Marth bickered over the Hylian's invitation to the angel for a trip to Peach's rose garden, roughly taking the other's head off as their sharpened swords ferociously clashed, fueled by pure jealously and hatred.

"You've got some nerve! Inviting _my _angel to a rose garden!"

"For God's sake, Marth, he is not _your_ angel!"

"He's not _yours _either!"

"Unlike you_, I know that_."

Abruptly, Marth aimed for his knee, maliciously hoping to cause major damage to the blonde's leg, but Link blocked the attempt with his sword, simpering smugly. The prince's crystal blue orbs zapped the Hylian's warm, sun-kissed skin as he glared at the mere sight of his quick-witted rival.

"And it's just a rose garden…Rose Gar-den. _Totally innocent_."

"_Please_. There's_ nothing_ innocent about you. _White rose, my ass_. You can't _fool _me, Link. I see your suppressed desires towards Pit clearer than the polish on my nails…"

"I'm sure glad I can't see yours. People like _you_ should be kept away from those like Pit."

An unfitting growl seeped through the air-tight spaces of the royal man's bleach-white teeth. He withdrew from Link, folding his arms.

"You know what? You can go on your little _date_ with Pit. But in the end, all of your piteous efforts will be in vain, because—sooner or later, whenever the time will be—he will realize that I am the only one for him. There's absolutely _no way_ that you can compete with me, but I accept your challenge. We'll see who wins Pit, in a_ fair_, clean duel."

"…So now Pit's a _trophy? To win?_"

"In a way, yes."

Link sighed, rolling his eyes.

_I will never understand what goes through that mind of his… but… something tells me that I don't want to find out._

"I don't agree with how you perceive this whole thing, but I understand what you're trying to say. Pit deserves to choose who is right for him—if he even _knows_ what's good for him in this world—without _someone_ shoving their self down his throat."

Marth smiled friendly towards the blonde for the first time in a good while. He held out his soft hand.

"So, do we have a deal?"

Link's orbs swished to his inviting hand and to the plastic smirk on those deceitful, pink lips. He shrugged, firmly gripping the appendage, shaking it in agreement. This would probably be the only thing that they'd ever agree on for a very, very, very long time.

"Deal."

"Excellent!"

"But you know, we're not the only two included in this… quarrel."

Link looked over his right shoulder, directing his vision towards the mercenary, who was holding his arms in front his face, Pit doing the same. "Oh," mumbled the prince, his pointy nose and lips twitching at the other bluenette. He girlishly threw his free hand back.

"Well, _whatever_. Him too."

Their hands departed, Marth's lips curling into a simper.

"I'm just looking out for Pit's best interest. I mean, there's nothing more painful in this world than a broken heart. I would _hate_ for him to have to experience that feeling… and that is why _I_ am going to win him over, to make sure that you never have the chance to break something so precious."

Link froze.

There definitely was some undertone meaning in those sly, carefully chosen words.

_He did not just…_

"Wha… _What?_"

Marth knew he struck a cord, just as he intended to.

"_You heard me_. You've broken poor Zelda's heart. Who knows? You might get bored with Pit and throw him away, too. That's why I am going to do everything in my power to claim that angel and shower him with the _true_ love that he deserves before _you_ get a chance to _tear him apart_."

Link's nostrils flared dangerously as he tried his best not to tackle that satisfied prince to the ground and punch the glitter, sparkles and rainbows out of him. He had the _audacity_—the _boldness_—to speak of his personal relationship when he knew not one bit about what occurred between him and the princess. He had _no_ right—no place—to say anything. It was certainly none of his business.

"You… know _nothing_ about that."

"Eh, maybe so. But what Pit needs is a _real_ man. One who doesn't _run away_ or _cowers_ from his problems… _but instead_—"

Before he could even _form_ another word, Link's iron fist struck the prince's soft cheek. Marth—his body doing a complete three-sixty—descended onto the ground with a _thud_. But the Hylian wasn't going to stop there; he wasn't satisfied with just one punch. He had been yearning to give the prince a piece of his mind for the longest.

"_You smart-mouthed mother_—"

He grabbed him by his cobalt cape, flung him around so that he now lay on his back, and sat on top of him, his weight pinning him down to the ground. The enraged, irritated blonde—blinded and driven by pent-up, passionate anger towards Marth—continued to impale the prince with his white-knuckled fists. In fact, he hit him so hard, it was possible that there were dents left in the impacted areas.

"_Not so—fucking—tough now—huh?! 'Dare you—fucking—talk about—what a—real man is?! What makes—a real man? Huh? One that—wears—fucking—make-up?!_" Link spluttered, inbetween punches. A blow to his face, a blow to his chest, another blow to his flawless face—up until now. Link was not going to be sated until there was bloodshed. The ravenous archer craved for the thick, iron-rich, crimson liquid to come oozing out of his nose with the same ease as a ketchup dispenser. Marth—suffering from a massive headache— withered defenselessly beneath the blonde's restricting thighs, desperately reaching for Falchion as if it were his life line.

Perhaps—in this predicament—it was.

Ike was the first to notice their tussle, currently in the middle of teaching his angelic friend the definition of the word 'jab'.

"Do you know what a 'jab' is?"

Pit tapped his poked lips, pondering his mind for the definition.

"When you poke someone really hard?"

"Well… _yes_… but it is _also_ a combat term, and it's very similar to what you just said. I think it would much easier to _show_ you than to _tell_ you."

The mercenary then jumped into his "ready" stance, swaying from left to right, his hands forming fists as he prepared to punch at his "air dummy".

"Alright… A jab is…"

Ike instantly stopped all movement, peering over Pit's head—who mimicked the man's every move. His eyes happened to fall on the blonde beating the stuffing out of the helpless prince below him; he was pretty sure they weren't training.

"…What the?" he muttered to himself. Pit, inquiring in his simple mind why the taller male suddenly stopped his jab lesson, cocked his head a little to the left, and turned around to see what had caught his interest. He soon found; what he saw startled him. Ike took off like an aerodynamic bullet, Pit following close behind.

"_I'm gettin'—really—tired of—your—bullshit!_"

"_Link!_" hoarsely barked Ike, now two yards away.

The blonde's fists, without hesitation, continued plummeting into Marth's face with intense rage. That is, until the mercenary pulled Link off of the prince's torso. But the archer was not yet finished. As he was being craned off the ground, he grabbed Marth by his blouse and repetitively swung at him. Pit—his innocent, amethyst orbs nearly popping out of his skull, horrified—couldn't believe his eyes. Link—instead of being the calm and cool person that he was used to do—wore this frightening look on his sharp features… ones that you'd see only in _nightmares_. And I'm talking the ones that you _cannot_ wake up from, no matter how hard you pinch yourself.

_What is going on?!_

"_Link, let him go!_" commanded Ike, trying to tear him away from the prince, who now tried to defend himself with his freed arms. The grip the blonde hand on Marth was simply unbreakable. It was like trying to pry your pinky finger from an infant: he wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"_Lemme—go!_" Link demanded, wriggling against the arms bound about his mid-section in protest, but still lunging at the prince with messy plunges.

"_Stop!_" chirped the flabbergasted angel. Pit bravely approached the blonde—who had instantly frozen after Pit's instruction as if he was placed under a captivating spell.

"_Link… Stop this… No more… Please_."

The soft, celestial, beautiful plea of the angel calmed and relaxed all the ignited rage in the blonde's heart, and only he had the power to pacify him. He easily released the prince's fancy threads as he kept his gaze fixated on the shaken Pit, his small hands gently, soothingly caressing his tense biceps. Marth yanked himself from the blonde's grip, sporting a bloody nose, swollen lip, and black eye—nothing too serious, much to Link's disappointment.

"Fucking _psycho!_"

Link's tranquil state of mind was once again engulfed in flames at the bold words slung at him by the cobalt-haired monarch.

"_Psycho?!_ Your pansy-ass asked for it!" he shot feverishly at the prince, Ike struggling greatly to tame him. The angel used his lean body to set up a human barrier between the blonde and the prince to prevent any additional damage.

"Link! _Do not hurt him!_ Please, calm down!"

Link narrowed his electrified eyes at the man who glowered back at him as the brunet rushed to his side.

"Prince Marth… Oh my, _your nose is bleeding. Are you okay?_"

The scornful glower disgracing the pretty man's toothsome features left his face as his eyes landed on the delectable sigh of a concerned angel. He took the hand that the boy set upon his shoulder.

"I'm fine, honey," he calmly assured, "_Don't worry_."

Link silently stared at the distasteful sight of the two of them gander softly at one another. He was being made the bad guy here, and that was not, _at all_, the case. The last thing he wanted Pit to know what the he was indeed the "psycho" that the prince made him out to be. He did regret frightening the one he cared for most, though, and he also regretted letting his anger get the best of him.

"Let me go…"

"You promise not to—"

"—_let me go._"

Ike granted his wish, stepping back a little. Link shortly afterwards stormed off, muttering softly—yet loud enough for the others, specifically Marth—to hear, "_You're not worth it_." Internally, the prince celebrated, succeeding in his goal to tick the Hylian off, although it had almost got him killed. Pit—worried sick about both the blonde and bluenette—sat beside the prince. Ike had a couple napkins left over from breakfast; he generously gave them to the bleeding man.

"Thank you."

"What happened? Why is Link angry? Why was he punching you?"

Marth diligently dabbed away the droplets of blood dripping from his nose.

"_Wellll…_ Link and I got into a little _argument_, that's all."

"A 'little' argument? You two sure made it look like anything but that," commented the mercenary, "I've never seen Link act that way. He's usually a calm, peaceful guy. You must've really done or said something to make him react the way he did."

"_WHO SAID IT WAS MY FAULT_—"

"—_You and Link always fight… I do not like it. It makes me sad knowing that my two friends cannot get along with each other_."

The monarch looked up from his gory tissue and onto the pessimistic angel.

"…_Sweetie_, I'm sorry. I did not mean to make you feel that way. It's just that Link and I disagree on… _lots of things_. That's why we always get into disagreements. But you're right, we shouldn't fight; there are other ways to resolve things. Instead, we should express our feelings and settle our feuds responsibly and refrain from the use of violence."

He knew very well that this would never happen, but at that point in time, he wanted Pit to feel… secure.

"Would that make you feel better?"

And soon enough, the heavenly smile made a comeback.

"_Yes! Very, very much better!_"

It was contagious; Marth's own lips soon curved upwards. He pecked his cheek, and Pit gave his royal friend a warm, cuddly bear hug. Ike, touched by their envious friendship, helped them both off the cool ground, both the prince and angel clutching onto one of his strong arms.

"_Your eye does not look very good_…" Pit pointed out, shivering at the bluish, swollen ring encompassing his right eye.

"_Yeah_," Ike agreed, "I think you should let Doctor Mario check that out. _I'll go with you_. Someone needs to talk to Link and make sure he's okay."

"_I will!_" Pit volunteered, yelling louder than needed, standing on the tips of his toes while raising his hand.

"Alright, we'll be back."

Prince Marth and Ike strode off to make an appointment with the mansion's doctor, while the angel sprinted off in the opposite direction, following the foot steps of his disgruntled friend. He would have to tell him about Marth's "Peace Pact", and this was a perfect opportunity to test out the new joke that he had learned.

He was confident that Link would be rolling like a log, clutching his stomach the entire time as he exploded with blissful laughter…

…Because Pit loved Link's warmhearted smile.

He loved it a lot.

* * *

**Kurai:** I have no idea where Pit got "mage" from... xD I hope you didn't break your back falling... O.o

**Flock o' Seagulls:** -sniffles- I miss L... DAMN YOU, LIGHT! ALTHOUGH I DID NOT HATE YOU AS MUCH WHEN YOU DIED!! Ehem... But yes, a combination of L because of his sweets obsession, and Ryuk, because he loves apples!! Nope, Ike is totally oblivious to the fact that he's one of the three (I did that on purpose). But he will, eventually. Wahh, I love Bishie Marth... -cuddles chibi Marth doll- He's still a cutie~

**RAI:** Well, I guess you gotta read it a couple times to appreciate it more. But I'm glad that you like it! YES! MARTH IS A GOODY TWO SHOES IN EVERY FIC I READ! And yes, I also want Link to get back together with Zelda. But then again, I want him to be with Pit... Ike the rapist? That would be an excellent twist. Thanks for reviewing!! -hands over chocolate chip cookie-

**A is for Angst:** I've always wanted to write an fluff/rape fic. And here it is! Fluff and rape do not go together at all, do they? Hmmm...

**Midnight Crystal Sage:** -chuckle- Midnai-chan... always confident that Link'll win over the angel. Who knows? Maybe he will! :D Of course, I'm not going to tell... That'd give away the whole story! :DDD But I'll be rooting for him!! -squeals while waving green pom poms- "_GOOOOO LINK!_"

**The Mad Joker:** Ike? Straight? Such things should be taken into consideration. But... maybe he's not straight. Maybe he really wants to shove Pit to the ground and ram that cute, ickle brain right out of him, but everyday he fights the urge... Eh, Who knows? (I do, heh heh). I love writing the LinkXMarth arguments. Always fun~ I'm sure Pit will find out sooner or later that he has special feelings for Ike. It'll be a totally adorable chapter, I promise.

**Wolfkitteh:** Ick. Library computers. They give you, well, where I live, sixty minutes and then they boot you off. Closing all of your windows. I hate them.

**Lunar Guardian:** Oh it's fine. I understand. I promise myself to review some stories, but then I forget xDDD Pit will be informed soon on all sorts of things... lD And yes, VERY BIG change from Ike in ALB.

**gershapurr:** Pssh... I update fast?! Well, when you reviewed, I was nearly finished typing up the third chapter. That's probably why it seemed like I updated faster xD Marth is my least favorite character so far. I think I like Ike C: And yes, if you get grapefruit in your eye the best thing to do is rinse your eye thoroughly with water. But if water is not within your reach, blowing the eye is exceptional :D (Oh yes, I know there's a quicker, more personal way of replying reviews. Most of my readers like this way better... So I've been doing it this way for quite some time).

**Kiyomi Kamida:** Very glad that you like the story C: Tells me that I'm doing pretty good so far! Thanks for the review! -hands m&m cookie-

**The Anti-Naruto Association:** Of course I'm going to finish what I started! Oh and remember, reading summaries are GOOOOOOOD... Cx -hands sugar cookie- Thanks for your inspiring reviews!!

**Tearless:** Fluff and drama are always a good combination!! I'm glad you like it! -gives you piping chocolate chip cookie-

**ShiningAngel74:** I love LinkXPit, too. So of course I had to add that into this fic too~~~ And I also had others in mind. Marth = Pervert. It's the way he looks. That expressionless expression. O-O And I keep Ike a mystery on purpose. Makes ya think a little more~! C; But I will, soon, give his point of view on things. I have, a little bit, in this chapter. Thank you very much Angel-chan for your review! I hope you liked this chapter! -gives gynormous sugar cookie-

**Invader Aqua:** I like flying in the air with Pit on SSBB. And I'm an expert at dodging attacks. My little brother and sister absolutely HATE IT when I choose Put because I'm so hard to hit~ YES! I HAD DIFFICULTY CONTROLLING PIT'S B-UP MOVE, TOO! Before I mastered it, I would press B and go up and then go up with the Wii remote. And then he'd just float down... and die. And I'm like... "Ooookay, that's totally useless." I finally figured out that you had to move the nunchuck (not sure if I spelled that correctly). Yeah, I'm slow with a couple things. "The fight is on!" xDDD I love doing that over and over again. So cute... Especially his Japanese voice~ Pssh. No Molesting. I agree with your friend, I mean, look at what he WEARS!! He's an angel? Dressed like that?! I expect that Link will be heavily protective of Pit since he hates Marth with his guts. Ike the creeper? Someone else brought that up...

Hee hee... What if he is?

Thanks for the title to that IkeXLink story!! EEEE~! I love it so much! And it's MPREG~ :DDD -Is happy-

_Done with reviews!_ If I missed anyone, I apologize... but I should have replied to all of them. Which brings me to this question: would you rather me reply after you review? Or keep replying like this? Just asking...

Again, I apologize for the late update. This has to be my favorite chapter so far. Just because Link totally went beast on Marth, which was enjoyable to write.

I am almost finished with draining midterms/exams... I should be able to update much, much quicker after my tests.

_Reviews?_

CB

Much Love,

HokageAkamaru


	5. Apologies

Title: Burning With Questions

Pairing(s): **IkeXPit**,** MarthXPit**, **LinkXPit**

Rating: **M**

**Full Story:** _Pit has descended from the skies, bringing with him an unquenchable thirst for knowledge about the new world. Being one of the special few to enroll in the Super Smash Brothers competitions he's given the golden opportunity to discover the Earth's treasures, meet new acquaintances and make friends. _

_He has found many things that he's liked about his new surroundings, and later down the road, a certain person that he heavily admires and looks up to: the mercenary Ike. But… soon the brunet realizes that the tall, masculine man is a special case. Only his voice made him weak in the knees, only his crystal blue hues cause him to stop and stare… Could this innocent admiration possibly mean something much, much more complex for Pit to understand?_

_Prince Marth Lowell is among the sweet angel's circle of friends, having an almost deadly desire to become Pit's one and only bubbling within him. With his charms, petty kisses and many gifts he tries to draw Pit near him… Sadly, he only see's the young prince as a good friend. Will Marth take the time to win over Pit's heart? Or will he take it by force?_

_Confused Link has broken up with his longtime girlfriend Princess Zelda… The reason? His feelings towards her aren't as strong as they were in the past. Could this have something to do with the sudden arrival of Pit?_

**Warning:** Rape in later chapters.

**A/N: **Howdy!!

…

This chapter is very, VERY late. I got into a bit of a tussle with school, grades and what not, but I'm back! And with me I bring a new chapter! (What else)?

I hope you all enjoy it!!

CB

* * *

"I have_ finally_ found you, Link!" declared a breathless Pit, who did not forget to bring along his bouquet of beautiful, dandelion-yellow roses given unto him by his blonde friend. Link groaned to himself, curling into a tight ball to avoid meeting the lovely, amethyst irises.

_I try and try to escape from you… but in the end, my efforts are useless…_

Pit cocked his head in a puzzled matter, poking his blonde friend.

…_You always find me._

"_Link?_ Are you alright?"

"_I'm fine_, Pit," he grouched in frustration and embarrassment, but the grouch was not directed at Pit. It was for _himself_. The stunt he had pulled on the prince mere minutes ago… He shouldn't have let his emotions get the best of him. He could've just ignored the royal smart-ass like he did most of the time and go about his business… But what right did he have to call him a "coward"? _No right_, in Link's book. He wasn't going to just stand there and take Marth's insults toward his manhood… but was punching his lights out—even_ if_ he deserved it, and according to Link, he did—_really_ worth it?

Was it really worth the _humiliation? The regret?_ And was it really worth seeing that expression of utter fear of the young boy that he'd do anything and everything for?

He wondered what image—what "Link"—did Pit see when he thought of him… The cool, laid-back blonde? Or the short-fused, irate psychopath?

He was sure of one thing, though… Love makes you do _crazy_ things.

"_You do not look 'fine' to me_… you look _very_ sad."

A very, very long silence passed them by, Link sealed away in his human shell while the angel eagerly awaited an answer or at least a sound from his friend so he knew that he hadn't drifted off to sleep.

"_Link?_"

_He's still here?!_

"_Liiiiink_… Please tell me what is wrong. _You and Prince Marth have been acting very different_. It makes me worry—"

"—I _HATE_ THAT SON OF A BITCH!" the blonde shouted to the _world_, badly startling the young, concerned boy beside him.

Link clenched his fists and grit his teeth, huffing and puffing as the thought of that philanderer infiltrated his mind. His soft, smooth, _sickening_ voice… it multiplied by the _thousands_ and bounced off the walls of his cranium. Recalling those_ disgusting_ kisses that he'd give to the angel made the hairs on the nape of his neck stand on end… There was _nothing_ he could find that he liked about the prince, and he probably never would.

And that was alright with him.

"_Umm_… L-Link?"

The blonde blinked out of the hatred raging in his brain and looked the angel into his gentle, sweet eyes.

He felt like a complete idiot all over again. Link caressed his forehead with a sweaty palm, averting his eyes from the brunet and instead gazing upon the rising, orange sun.

"_You_… You don't understand, Pit."

"_What?!_ What do I not understand?!"

"…_A lot_."

"_Tell me!_ Tell me what it is that I do not understand! _I want to know!!_"

Pit didn't like being deprived of knowledge, especially if it was something Earth-related.

"Maybe in time… _but not now_."

The angel poked his cute set of lips, "'_In tiiiiime_'?"

_What does that mean? Soon? _

_I hope so..._

"…and I'm sorry."

"_Huh?_"

Link began plucking random blades of grass, "I scared you back there… _Didn't I?_ I saw your face… You looked terrified."

A color similar to the morning sky adorned the cute cheeks of the winged being, "Uh… _Yes_. Yes, you did. That was not the Link_ I_ am familiar with."

The blonde paused his picking and turned to face the angel.

"What… _'Link'_ _are_ you familiar with?"

Pit blinked to the heavens, tapping his chin with a gentle finger, "The _kind_ Link who I am used to… the one who is very nice and caring. And the one who likes to tell jokes that I do not understand most of the time… I am _also_ familiar with the Link who will cut me apple slices whenever I ask!! _Although he will not give me anymore after my fourth apple_, _even when I beg him!_"

Link chuckled, "Five apples is over doing it, Pit… _I'm sorry_."

The sweet boy giggled lightly in the cutest manner, Link having to stop himself from leaping onto him and snuggle his lean body to death…

"…I also like the Link that gives me pretty flowers! And the happy Link whose smile I love very much!"

Link blinked...

Did he just say that he… He loved his smile?

"You like…_ my smile?_"

"Yes… _Link's smile makes me feel warm inside_."

And he stated that with a _beautiful_ smile on his fluffy, coral petals.

_But Ike's smile leaves a burn…_

_Eh_, so what if his smile made him react that way. Pit surely didn't _love _him or anything, which is what Link secretly desired. It was _foolish _to get your hopes up, when in the end, they all come crash-landing to the ground_… _Something that Marth had yet to learn. At least, that's how Link viewed it. He didn't want to get crushed…

"_About Prince Marth and I_," Link started, changing the subject for his benefit, "I... I didn't mean to hurt him. I didn't intend on it. But Marth said some_ very_ mean things to me… things that he_ knew_ he shouldn't have said and those mean things are what caused me to hurt him…"

"But_…_ why would Prince Marth say mean words to you? I thought you two were friends?"

…'_Friends'?_

After moments of blinking at the boy as if he were turning into a blimp before his eyes, ridiculous, dark cackles from the pit of Link's tickled stomach erupted through his lips. Pit did not find anything funny, and was busy reviewing over the words he had brought to life, trying to find what could've possibly roused this reaction from the blonde.

Honestly, "_friends_"? He thought all this time that they had some sort of _alliance?_ Once upon a time, yes, such a thing existed. It's funny how one person—and that one person was not from this planet—could break a bond as solid as titanium, and not even _know_ it. Pit had the_ both_ of them fighting over him like two, love-struck middle school girls… he had them eating out the palms of his hands. Hell, they might as well wear leashes and succumb to the angel's every command like the mindless servants they were…

…But didn't Link _swear _that he was _better_ than that?

"Prince Marth and I don't agree on many things, truthfully. I don't think we could _ever_ be friends…"

Pit's precious eyes almost popped out of his head, "_Wh-Why?!_"

_Again_… this was where their rivaling love for the angel was brought to the surface, something that he'd like to remain a secret from him at that moment in time.

"Because… _well_… We're _different._"

"_But—!_ But we are different, _too!_ We think different!! We look different!! I like things that you do not like! I can fly, but you cannot! You are from Earth, but I am from the sky! I-I like yellow roses, but you like white roses! I do not like Kee… _Keeee_… What is the name of that hairy, brown fruit that you like?"

"—_Kiwi?_"

"YES! _KIWI!_ I do not like kiwi, but you do! _See?!_ We are opposites and we get along! Why is Prince Marth not the same?! Why can you two not be friends?!"

"I_…_ I don't know, Pit…"

"W-Well!! Prince Marth said he wanted to be your friend!!"

Link squinted his cerulean eyes at the angel in uncertainty…

"_Really?_"

Pit gulped, attempting to twist the truth as best he could without getting caught in a minor, white lie, "_Uhh—!!_ S-Something like that! But he said that he did not want to fight anymore! And friends do not fight, _right?!_"

Link met the innocent eyes of the one closest to his aching heart… Pit hunched over, muttering "I do not want you to fighting anymore_… I want you two to be friends…_"

Such sad eyes… _Sad, sad, broken eyes and lips…_ Anything… Link would do _anything_ to keep him happy, to keep that gorgeous smile on his lips as Marth had done by forming somewhat of a temporary truce.

"_Me being Marth's friend… Marth and I getting along and not fighting_… _That_ would make you happy, Pit?"

"_Y-YES!!_"

"Then so be it. _I'll try_…"

"_YAAAAAAAY!_"

Pit wrapped him up in his small arms and gave his blonde friend a warm, snuggly hug. Before the blonde could register what had happened, he blinked at the body embracing him in sheer befuddlement and a hint of fear, noticing that Pit had the limbs of a spider monkey. He was _so_ warm… and _so_ sweet. He was so small_… _and simply, irresistibly_ adorable_. The Hylian couldn't resist the temptation to hold the petite, angelic figure much longer, and so he slowly inched his arms ever so tenderly around the boy, heavily exhaling as his jittery fingers drummed the saccharine, untouched skin. His nose was lost in a sea of chocolate locks; his senses were greeted by the gentle, comforting aroma of cherries.

He veiled his eyes to savor it…

Was this the very feeling Marth got whenever he held the addictive Pit?

Lightheadedness? Tranquilness?

…_Happiness?_

"_This is the Link that I am used to_…" Pit looked up into his friend's pupils with smiling, crystal orbs, whose eyes snapped open due to the absence of the fruity-scented hair. Link blinked, shivering at their sudden closeness… The angel's chin practically rested on his collar bone! When Link peered deeply into his orbs, he could vividly see the shining, innocent spirit concealed behind the films of his wide, lavender irises, which were defined by lengthy, dark lashes that kissed his cheeks whenever he shut his eyes. The Hylian could accurately count every pore that stood unblemished on his round, cute face… His stout, little nose was as cute as a button!

Pit had so many beautiful, blessed features; Pit did not possess the lips of an innocent saint. They were thick, rich in color… _Alluring_… Naturally full with collagen… _Voluptuous_… He wielded such attractive, sinful lips… but what use are they if he will never use them?

_Goddesses, he's beautiful,_ the Hylian thought, cravings similar to ones Marth would have poisoning his once _pure_ thoughts about the celestial boy. He just as quickly shovred them to the very back of his mind… He was _nothing_ like that shameless prince.

Nothing.

T'was a shame… A waste of a god's divine work.

…Because Pit was like none other, and he'd make any man or woman happy without a doubt.

"_This_ is the Link you like?" the blonde inquired.

"_Uh-huh_… I like this Link a lot. _Happy Link!_ Hee!"

The swordsman smiled Pit's favorite smile, "I'll be sure that you get to see 'Happy Link' all the time, _okay?_"

He went so far as to pet his maroon-colored hair...

"_Okay!!_"

In return, the Hylian got the sacred privilege to see his treasured smile of the angel's, where his heart simply ceased all blood flow… Pit continued to rest on his friend for a few, heavenly moments before suddenly recalling something that he considered as very, very important… He popped up from the arms of his blonde-haired couch, flailing his own as if the world were going to end right that very second.

"_LINK!!_ LINK, I LEARNED A NEW JOKE!!"

"_Ah_, really?"

"_Yes!!_ It is a very good joke, too!"

"Alright, then… _Shoot_."

"…'_Shoot_'?"

_Oh, right. Slang…_

"…_Just tell me your joke_."

"O-Okay!! Here goes! _Link?_ What is my favorite fruit?!"

"Link cocked his head, "This is a joke?"

"_YES!!_"

"_Ohh_… Then I gotta think _reeeeaaaal_ hard on this one…" Link mentioned in a sarcastic tone as Pit chortled unremittingly, as if he possessed knowledge he knew would greatly assist him.

"_Pit's favorite fruit_… Hmm… Could it be… Apples?"

"_No!_"

Link's brows knitting together, "…_What?_"

"Try again!"

"Uh… Oranges?"

"No!!"

"Bananas?"

"Nope!"

"_Grapefruit?_"

"_No~!!_"

"_Pears?!_"

"_Nooo!!_"

"_Strawberries?!_"

"Nah-ah!"

"_Pomegranates?!_"

"…"

Link grinned, "_Ah?_ Did I guess right?"

Pit tilted his head a little, the name of the peculiar-named fruit on his lips…

"_Po… Pome… grate?_"

"It's not your favorite, is it?"

"_No_… _Pomegrinate_… (**A/N:** Yes… that's how he pronounces it. It's not a typo C:) Hee hee, that's a _funny_ fruit!"

"_Arggh_…"

Link rested his head in his hands… He nearly named all the fruit he knew off the top of his head. Perhaps it would be easier just to give up. And that's just what Pit was hoping for…

"_Do you give up, Link?! Do you?! Do you give up?!_"

"_Yes_, Pit… I give up. _What is your favorite fruit?!_"

"My favorite fruit is… _cheese!_"

Link slowly brought his head up. Was he hearing correctly, or did Pit just say that his favorite fruit was… _cheese?_ _A dairy product?_ No where near associated with apples, tangerines, pineapples, etc.?

His full lips stretched to his two, pointy ears, "_Cheese? _Your favorite fruit is _cheese?_"

The angelic boy's entire face lit up like fireworks, "_AHH!!_ IT WORKED! _IT REALLY WORKED!!_ I MADE YOU SMILE!! YOU SMILED, LINK!! I guess I should have told you my joke when you were sad… But do you get it, Link?! 'Cheese' is a word that makes you smile!! _Do you get it?!_"

Link threw his head back, laughing. Pit was truly entertaining… "_Ahhhhh_… I get it now. You wanted me to _smile_."

"_Mmhm!_"

"Well, _thanks_… You're a very sweet person, but I wouldn't necessarily call that a _joke_…"

He ruffled the angel's hair, the young boy giggling in absolute happiness…

…He had gotten his friend back.

"_Ehem_…"

The two of them glanced to the sky. Prince Marth—who was controlling the swelling around his eye with a rather large bag of ice—and Ike returned from their unexpected visit to Doctor Mario.

"PRINCE MARTH!! _YOU ARE BACK!!_" Pit said, announcing the obvious. He hopped onto his feet, "ARE YOU OKAY?! DID YOU HAVE TO GET A SHOT?!"

The prince chuckled gently after sizing Link up a bit, pulling the angel's little noggin closer to his lips with his free hand.

"_No_, darling. It wasn't _that_ serious."

"Oh… Alright! I am very happy to receive such news!"

Marth grinned and gave him another sweet kiss.

Link gagged on his vomit.

"It_ could've_ been serious, though… The doctor said he has a fractured rib," Ike voluntarily added.

"_A FRACTURED RIB?!_" exclaimed the angel in complete hysterics. Prince Marth rolled his eyes at the mercenary. Pit was one to worry about many things, especially injuries or pain. But his worrying nearly doubles, triples, _quadruples_ when his close friends were the ones suffering. That's why the prince told Ike not to mention his rib in the angel's presence—and Link's so it wouldn't give him any satisfaction that he'd beaten him up pretty bad. He didn't want his little brunet spazzing out over such a fixable matter…

"_PRINCE MARTH!!_ YOU SHOULD SIT DOWN! _NO!_ DO _NOT _SIT DOWN!! _DO NOT MOVE!! _YOUR RIB MIGHT FALL OFF!!"

"_Pittooo_… I'm alright. Don't worry, I feel fine," the prince whispered with a believable, velvety-smooth voice.

Pit looked up at the royal man with his wide, bubbly eyes, "_Are you sure?_"

"_Yes_, honey. I'm positive."

"…_Alright_."

He gingerly encompassed his friend with extreme care so that he wouldn't break _all _the ribs in his body. Then he'd _really_ flip out. Marth grinned at the angel's sympathy, glaring down at his enemy with a victorious smirk on his bruised lips. Pit—in his eyes—was on _his_ side, and that was all that mattered to him. But there was one last thing that he wanted to get accomplished that would put the icing on the cake…

…He wanted an _apology_.

He smirked, already aware of how this would affect the blonde man below. It would be _pure hell_ trying to pass those two words through his lips.

Someone would probably have to yank them out of his mouth; Marth wouldn't have a problem doing that.

"Although, I _do_ believe Link owes me an apology."

"_WHAT?_"

As foreseen, Link sprung up like a jack-in-the-box. Marth smiled at the celestial, worried male on his hip before releasing him from his grip and approaching the Hylian with a dark aura encircling them both.

"_You heard me_…" the prince whispered, "…_you owe me an apology_."

"_I owe you another fist up your_—"

"—_Link_."

The blonde peered over Marth's shoulder. Pit, softly gnawing on his finger, spoke up, "_I… I think you should apologize_. Is it not the right thing to do?"

Link sighed, feeling torn between what his mind _yearned _to do to the prince, and his heart… which told him to do what was right… although apologizing would not fix very much. It'd give Marth great pleasure, yes, but… what would it give _him _in return? On one side, Link couldn't even _imagine_ himself apologizing to the likes of him. What did he need say "_Sorry_" for? If he hadn't provoked him the fist fight would've never happened! But on the _opposite_ side, he remembered the angel and his gentle plea for peace between him and the prince… It would break his little heart in two if Link didn't take responsibility of the pain he had caused his friend. Not only would he think that he was a short-fused psycho, but he'd probably assume that he was also heartless deep down… And that certainly was not true.

"_Well?_" urged the prince, lowering the ice back to look the Hylian in his hate-filled pupils, "_I'm waiting_."

Link closed his eyes, chanting to himself,_ I'm doing this for Pit… I'm doing this for Pit… Only for Pit…_

"_M'sorry_," he mumbled.

"_What?_ I'm sorry? 'Couldn't hear you…"

"_You son of_—"

It almost slipped out, but Link managed to catch himself, swallowing the foul title before it blew up in the prince's face.

"I'm_…_ _sorry_."

"_Foooor…?_"

"_For… For punching you_… and stuff."

Marth chuckled huskily, turning away to meet the now ecstatic angel, "…_That's better_."

"_Oh no_, you're not let off the hook _that_ easily. _You owe me an apology, too!_"

The monarch crossed his arms, "_Excuse me?_"

"He has a point," intruded the mercenary, "you've said some pretty harsh things to Link, I'm sure."

The prince turned around and shot his evil—_er_—_eye_ at the taller swordsman. Who asked for his input? But as his "better" eye landed upon the small shoulders of the one he loved… Pit nodded his head to the words uttered by his indigo-haired friend, his amethysts pleading for an apology said to the Hylian as well.

"_Pleeeaaase?_" he mouthed, clasping his palms together. The very same "torn" feeling eased its way into Marth's frozen heart, as well… he definitely did_ not_ want to disappoint his angel… but he most definitely did _not _want to apologize to the blonde.

Link, folding his arms while anxiously awaiting his "I'm sorry", simpered… At least this way, they'd be even.

"I'm… _I'm sorry_," Prince Marth breathed, looking over the blonde's head, "for all the things I said and… _yadda yadda_…"

"Do you accept his apology, Link?" Ike asked.

He rolled his eyes, "_Yeah_."

"And you, Marth?"

"_Yeeesss_… I guess so."

"Then I happily announce you 'friend' and 'friend'..." Ike joked, slapping his knee as he laughed at his own joke.

"_YAAAAAAAAAAAY!!_"

The bubbly angel leaped for joy: according to what just happened, Marth and Link had become friends again!! And better yet, it was _all _thanks to him!

Pit had saved the day!

He grasped Link's right hand and the prince's, shaking the both of them with horrifyingly brute strength… But it was worth seeing the sparkling, radiant smile that only an angel could muster.

"I am… _so happy_. So very happy!! You two are friends! _No_… Not friends—_Best _friends!"

Link and Marth weren't so sure about the whole "Best friends" title, but nevertheless, the two men's orbs sparkled along with Pit's lips at the sight of their angel's contentment.

Prince Marth flashed his perfect set of white teeth, "_Anything for you_, sweetie."

He pecked his forehead, and the angel happily received it, whereas Link kept blushing at the small hand gripping his with surprising strength. Pit shined his rays of joy upon him, too, not expecting a kiss, but at least a few kind words…

"_Y-Yeah_," Link sputtered, "Anything…".

Pit brought them together as he embraced both men while singing harmonically, "_Friends!_ Friends, friends!!"

"Hey, Pit?" Ike called. Simultaneously, all three of them turned towards the forgotten mercenary. Ike, personally, had been enjoying the looks of scorn and hatred that flew back and forth in Marth's and Link's direction. He knew the whole "truce" was a bunch of mumbo-jumbo, and in a matter of minutes the both of them would be tussling in the grass while trying to take one another's head off. But he also noted that they had only agreed to become "friends" for the angel's benefit, which he thought was very thoughtful and compassionate on both their parts.

Keeping him happy was probably going to be the one thing that they could and _would_ accomplish together without a hassle.

"_Yes_, Ike?"

"We should give them some time_ alone_ together. They're not quite best friends yet!"

"_Oh!_ Yes!! I think that is a very good idea!"

Link and Marth glared at the mercenary with eyes that belonged only to demons, the dark aura returning…

Pit then turned to his two pals wearing that very same smile, "I will go finish my training session with Ike. _He is teaching me how to use my hands!!_ Be nice to each other! Hee!"

"_What?!_" the pretty-faced monarch shouted, his eyes roughly leaping out of his skull. But it was too late—the young boy had already skipped off towards the smooth-talking mercenary as giggly as ever.

"You heard him, Marth, Ike's teaching him how to use his _hands_…" Link freely added, wiggling his fingers in his face tauntingly. Prince Marth simply slapped them away, "_Shut up_. I still hate you."

"_Hey_… the feeling's mutual. M'only doin' this whole 'friends' charade for Pit, just so you know. I don't necessarily _like_ you now."

"_Same here_."

The two stood absolutely still in a brief silence like awkward trees.

"We're two, love-blinded fools," Marth finally sighed, blankly blowing kisses to the angel with a mechanical hand…

"Speak for yourself," Link responded defensively, but deep within the depths of his heart, he knew what his rival had just pointed out was, in fact, true.

"_You know I'm right_, Link… I saw you holding him, _you dirty son of gun_. I saw that little _smirk_ on your face… I hope you enjoyed the feel of his body, because that shall be the first _and_ last time you ever do such a thing. From now on, my eyes will be monitoring your every move, Link."

Link rolled his aquamarines for the umpteenth time that morning, "You'll be watching me with that one, _good_ eye of yours, you mean?"

Prince Marth removed the ice bag from his eye and narrowed the both of them at the Hylian, "_You just make sure you watch yourself_, for you are entering territory that is_ not_ meant for you. Pit will fall in love with me, whether you're in the picture or not. It won't matter. He wouldn't want a psychopath like you, anyway."

* * *

Done!! A rather crappy place to leave off, I know… Marth is so mean to Linky. He's like a guy that would kick a poor, defenseless puppy in my eyes. Q-Q

I shall reply reviews, first…

**DragonSorceror****: **Link raping Pit… in Peach's rose garden. xD Although it should be a sad thing, I actually find it kinda hilarious. And romantic in a sick, twisted way, but that's just the sadist in me… :3 Fu fu, it could be done –sadistic aura- Thanks for your kind reviews (as always)!

**ShinyFlyingFish****: **O.o I updated, I updated!! I hope that makes you happy!! xDDD And I can totally see Link going mad like he did in the previous chapter, fu… It would be a scary thing.

**Me-la Kenzu Chan****: **I've never played Fire Emblem, either—I'mma loser—but I did, however, watch some of the episodes… Which weren't many, but I watched the ones with Marth in them. And—as I imagined—he's a goody two shoes… And I HATE goody two shoes… So I took the liberty in defaming him a little bit, heh… And Pit's an angel, so of course I had to make him innocent! :D And I feel sorry for Zelda as well—I'd want her with Malon, too, but I'm not one for crossovers xDD. Link is a smartass… I just noticed that!! xD I love it… And yes, Ike is blind. Pit obviously loves him, but he doesn't see it! UGH. Hopefully he'll get to Pit and protect him before the rapist does, whoever that may be, ho ho…

**Waaytolazytologin (xD): **Your name amuses me, firstly. And yes, Link blowing up in Marth's face will forever be one of my favorite scenes! I wonder if he'll have to set Marth straight in the future? Hmm…

**Tearless: **Gah, on SSBB, Pit's not really strong for my taste. He's good at reflecting things… but when it comes to combat? The dude's sorry… D: I lost the SSBB tournament because of his "HYAAHYHAHAAAYAAAAAAAH!" move!! But I still love him!!

**Artist-Writer-Lover-Fighter****: **I'm glad you like Pit :D I kinda got the "dumb" Pit idea from the fact that he's from Skyworld, not the Earth. So he would not be familiar with things—or in this case, fruit—on Earth as he would from where he originated :3 Ha! I love pomegranates!! Although it is sort of a weird fruit… They're like… seeds. And you can't swallow them like any other normal fruit… which sucks. Ahh!! PICCY FOR BWQ?! Thankies!!

**1 (xDDD): **One… Lol. Anywho… the song? I've honestly never heard of "Wish I Had an Angel"… But I've read the lyrics, and it's very similar to the plot of the story, which is horrifically awesome. Thanks for sharing that with me!!

**Little Angel6432****: **Ha Haa, Pit doesn't use conjunctions when he talks, so it does make him sound simple, yet proper! Marth definitely deserved that beating, and I'll be sure to add lots of IkeXPitness for you (although I'm not used to writing the couple…)!

**Wolfkitteh****: **Thanks for the correction :O Tell me if you find more, please!! I'm bad at catching my own mistakes, and Microsoft Word sucks ass when it comes to grammar and spelling mistakes. Totally didn't catch that. Anyway, yes, Marth deserved a fist or two… I would've definitely done more though xD

**The Mad Joker****: **I'm relieved that people like the fight scene. I thought people were going to be like, "WTF? WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" But I'm glad it worked out :3 I hope Ike's gay, too, for Pit's sake. 'Cause what if he's not? And Pit is left alone to face the two, hungry jackals (aka Marth and Link xDDD) fighting over him like a fresh steak. I CANNOT WAIT TO WRITE THE CHAPTER WHEN PIT REALIZES HIS FEELINGS FOR IKE!! :DDD "Pit!! You're in LOVE!!" Pit cocked his head a little to the left, "'Love'?" xDDD

**NinjaSheik****: **Thanks!! I'd never consider myself as a "Yaoi Genius". More like a "Yaoi-obsessed sadist who has nothing better to do"… Cx

**Invader Aqua:** _YOU MADE A STORY?_ GAH! MUST—GET—AROUND—TO—READING—IT. And I don't think Ike will never be mean to Pit. I mean, who could?! He's so sweet! And cute!! And loveable!! And delightfully sexy… = w = I feel a little like Marth now…

**Chibi StarLyte****: **I thought people were going to scold me for making Pit too "stupid" or "simple"… but I think it suits him, and I'm glad that you all don't have a problem with it :D No… MarthXPit isn't bad. I can sorta see him having a "fairytale" like relationship. Pit is all like, "O my valiant, glorious prince… please come to my rescue~!" Or something similar to that… I haven't really ventured into their section of fics… Ah, you're the first person, I believe, to have mentioned that what if Ike, Link nor Marth had nothing to do with the (gory) raping or, poor little Pit… D: Who could be the fourth person—if there is a fourth person? _Fu fu… _-sadist mode-

**Lunar Guardian****: **The ending of the previous chapter could be a hint, depending how you look at it… And the rapist? You shall find out when it happens, ho ho… Hate to leave you hanging at that xD But I think it'd be more exciting that way, but most of you might be like "Ahh, I saw that comin'…" 8D Glad you see the difference between ALB's Marth and BWQ's Marth! They both wear make-up and in here Marth is a complete ass to Link and partially everyone else if he wants… but ALB's Marth actually has a heart, but he doesn't use it… Ha ha. I love the contrast!

**Again…** I apologize for the late update… But I hope this chapter makes up for it very, very much! Cookies to all new reviewers! I'm too lazy to check back who's a new reviewer and who isn't… I'm too lazy to do a lot of things, like an essay I have to complete in two class periods that's fifty percent of my current grade :D

_Fun!_

Any who, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll update as soon as I can!

Farewell for now! Your thoughts are always accepted and appreciated!

C:

Much Love,

HokageAkamaru


	6. Pain

Title: Burning With Questions

Pairing(s): **IkeXPit**,** MarthXPit**, **LinkXPit**

Rating: **M**

**Full Story:** _Pit has descended from the skies, bringing with him an unquenchable thirst for knowledge about the new world. Being one of the special few to enroll in the Super Smash Brothers competitions he's given the golden opportunity to discover the Earth's treasures, meet new acquaintances and make friends. _

_He has found many things that he's liked about his new surroundings, and later down the road, a certain person that he heavily admires and looks up to: the mercenary Ike. But… soon the brunet realizes that the tall, masculine man is a special case. Only his voice made him weak in the knees, only his crystal blue hues cause him to stop and stare… Could this innocent admiration possibly mean something much, much more complex for Pit to understand?_

_Prince Marth Lowell is among the sweet angel's circle of friends, having an almost deadly desire to become Pit's one and only bubbling within him. With his charms, petty kisses and many gifts he tries to draw Pit near him… Sadly, he only see's the young prince as a good friend. Will Marth take the time to win over Pit's heart? Or will he take it by force?_

_Confused Link has broken up with his longtime girlfriend Princess Zelda… The reason? His feelings towards her aren't as strong as they were in the past. Could this have something to do with the sudden arrival of Pit?_

**Warning:** Rape in later chapters.

**A/N: **Sixth chapter is here! It's really late... But I wrote it, nonetheless!

So enjoy, ne?

* * *

"...I hope Ike's straight."

Link stopped poking around a lonesome rock with his random twig and angled his torso towards the prince that rested comfortably on the freshly-cut, green grass.

"What?"

Prince Marth gazed at him.

"_I said..._ I hope Ike is straight."

"Dare I ask why?"

Marth sat up with his ice bag pressed to his eye, smiling, "Then that way, my plan shall work perfectly."

"'Plan'? You have a plan?"

"Yep! My full-proof plan to claim Pit as my own!"

The blonde swordsman bowed his head, sighing in disbelief.

"Would I want to know what this plan is all about?"

"Well, yes, I would if I wanted to steal the most precious angel in all of heaven away from a handsome, charming prince like myself..."

_And that I plan to do..._

"Okay," the Hylian crossed his arms, raising his brows, "enlighten me."

Prince Marth's puffy lips glittered with a fairly confident grin.

"Well, _if you must know_, then I'll tell you...

So, if Ike's straight—and there's a ninety-five percent chance that he is—there's no way that he'd go for Pit, obviously because he takes no interest in the same gender... sexually. And once Pit gets the courage to tell him that he's had this innocent crush on him—because I know he has one—Ike will reject him. And the poor little thing will be so, so sad... But have no fear my dear, sweet angel!"

Suddenly, Prince Marth leapt off the ground and onto his feet, pointing a finger to the watercolor sky.

"Noble, valiant Prince Marth Lowell shall come to your rescue! I shall shower your precious cheeks with tender kisses and mend your priceless heart together, and in no time you shall be all mine! And we shall live happily ever after!"

_...Silence._

And during that bout of emptiness, Marth had gotten a cramp as punishment for abruptly bouncing onto his toes...

"'The End'...?" Link added, just to make sure.

"Yep! The end! It's genius, yes?"

Link took two of his fingers and clenched the skin resting between his two, troubled eyes. Where was a wall to bang your head against when you needed one?

"So..._ basically_, if Pit confesses to Ike and it's a 'no', that's when you're going to come in and prey on his weak state-of-mind? And—I suppose—tell him a bunch of sweet nothings, therefore making it easier for you to 'claim' him?"

Marth whistled, fiddling with his ice bag, retorting rather defensively, "I will not 'prey' on his 'weak state-of-mind'! And I won't need to. We're already great friends and we practically have a relationship!"

"_Marth..._ Pit is as naïve as anyone could get. He's an open-minded person, too, so he'll believe everything anyone tells him for the most part. Even if they are lies—"

"—Oh, he doesn't have to worry about me telling any lies. I am a man of my word, and if I say that I'm going to do something—say, make love to Pit, for example—then goddammit that's exactly what I'm going to do!"

After making that rather bold and unnecessary statement, the giddy prince clasped his hands together, his sparkling... _eye_... glittered with happiness as the very thought trickled into his twisted mind. He went on for some time, just mumbling little, inaudible things to himself in his own fantasy world—thank God, for who knows what he was saying or thinking about.

"Hmm... Well, yes... But here's where your plan backfires."

Marth felt himself being jerked out of his happy world against his will at that clever remark.

"What?!"

"Okay, _sure_, Ike's straight. And Pit puts his feelings on the table. Knowing Ike he'd probably give it a little thought before just flat-out saying 'no' because he's male. Who knows? Maybe he'll realize what a sweet and wonderful person Pit really is... _Maybe_... he'll slowly fall in love."

The monarch pouted his lips, but such an action was not needed due to the mild swelling.

_Is pointing out my flaws something he likes to do in his spare time?_

"Yeah, yeah... _Link's life story_..."

"Heh, perhaps it is... But even you once said that the straightest man wouldn't have a problem falling for him. And for once, something that you claimed to be true actually turns out to be just that."

...Oh no. Prince Marth did not like it when his very own words were being used against him.

"W-Whatever! And why do you care about Ike falling in love with Pit, anyway? I thought you wanted him all to yourself as much as I?"

Link chuckled softly to himself, picking up his stick as he resumed poking his rock.

"It's called compassion, my friend, something that you don't possess, obviously."

The crippled prince removed the bag of ice cubes from his inflated eye, narrowing them at his rival.

"Watch it, pal. I may be a little handicapped, but I can still beat your ass."

"Careful, or you'll find yourself looking like a panda bear with ring around your other eye."

Moments whithered into dust before either swordsman spoke.

"_So... _if Ike does indeed fall for Pit_—_and God forbid that he does_—_what if the two of them have sex? Would that be considered rape? Ike's twenty-something, and Pit can't be older than sixteen..."

Link groaned... after he swallowed down his breakfast biscuits.

"Marth... why would you—?"

"—It's rape isn't it? And you're nearly twenty yourself! So you can't touch him, either!"

"So what? You're the only one entitled to have Pit just because you're younger?"

The noble folded his arms quite proudly, "I guess that's true, now isn't it? I can also report you for fooling around with a minor, too, if I really felt like it."

"I'd rather have an older, more mature male make love to Pit as opposed to a..._ corrupted_ individual like you. And age has nothing to do with love. Love is love. Period. It's blind to gender, age, race—"

"—Oh cut the crap. An older person having sex with a person nearly half his age or five or six years his junior is called_ rape_—"

"—It's called consensual sex, smart-ass. Look it up."

_Although__...__ you could probably get arrested even if it was consensual... Hmm._

Thunderous horns sounded throughout the mansion: the signification of the beginning of the vigorous tournaments. Link immediately sprang onto his feet and marched off, leaving the wobbly, frustrated prince in the dust right where he wanted him to be.

"The matches are beginning!" the heaving angel exclaimed, pausing his present jabbing session with the tall mercenary. He had worked up a sweat; Ike couldn't see how. He didn't really do much overall.

"Well, I guess this means that we should get going, huh?"

Pit nodded proudly, flaunting his perfectly-aligned pearls as the attractive Ike merrily ruffled his chocolate locks.

_Ike's hands are always so kind..._

"Did I do well today?!" the boy asked with glittering, purple eyes... the types that'd nearly kill you if you even attempted to lie to them.

They certainly tortured the other man.

"_Uhhh_... yes. I think you did very well for your first session, but you're going to need a little more work to sharpen your skills if you desire to get better."

"And I do desire to get better! Will you continue to teach me?" Pit lowered his gaze a bit, "I... I know I am a little slow at catching on to most things... but that does not mean that I do not want to learn! I think that learning new things will help me become stronger! Because I want to become strong like everyone else! Like... L-Like Link! A-And Snake! And Prince Marth! And... _you_."

Pit's long-held confession provoked a delightful, reddish tint to manifest itself in his cheeks... That last sentence... it appeared to have slipped off his tongue. He did not mean to say that much! Ike blinked, which progressively morphed in a heart-melting grin that greatly augmented the sanguine color in Pit's cheeks, making it much more visible across his little face.

The mercenary placed a hand on his supple shoulder, "I, too, wish to become stronger than I am... everyone does. So you're not alone. I feel that helping someone achieve a goal that's similar to mine will be a great accomplishment and experience. I'll teach you all I know, okay? But it will be rigorous and I won't go easy on you. I am the commander of my own army, after all... Do you think you can handle it?"

Pit hesitated a bit before answering...

"Yes... Yes! I can handle it!"

"Then welcome aboard, Captain Pit!"

Pit looked up to the man he tremendously admired—more than his little heart acknowledged at the time, in reality. Another foreign feeling bubbled up in the abyss of his gut; this ponderous sensation caused him to leap onto the man, wrapping his arms about him and drilling his head into his abs as he chortled with angelic glee.

"Thank you so much, Ike! Thank you! You do not know how much this means to me!"

Ike modestly stroked his friend's small back, smiling down as his gaze splashed into the seas of the complex amethysts...

"You're welcome, Pit."

Soon, Link encountered the two, hugging friends. When his orbs fell upon such a staggering sight, it caused him to take a teensy step back...

_...What do we have here?_

"Uhm... Hey Pit, Ike. Sorry if I'm... interrupting anything."

Ike dived out of the wide, lavender eyes to smile and greet his blonde friend.

"Oh no... It's fine. We were just making a little deal—"

"—Link!!" the angel howled, skipping to his Hylian comrade, "Guess what?! Ike said that he is going to continue to teach me combat fighting!"

"Really?" Link questioned in an interested tone, "That sounds really great! How was your first session?"

"My first session was great! I have learned a lot of maneuvers and techniques, and I have also learned many ways that I can defend myself! Ike was going to teach me more jabs, but the horns blew... I really like combat fighting! Ike is a very good teacher and—" the angel then stood on his tippy toes and peered right over the archer's shoulder, "—Umm... W-Where is Prince Marth? He was with you, was he not?"

Link rolled his eyeballs, "Eh... _Yeah_. He's back there somewhere. He's coming... I think."

"But he is hurt!! He might need help!!" he replied in a shaky manner.

The young boy sprinted off like a bat out of hell towards the direction in which he last remembered seeing his royal admirer, all the while wailing in hysterics, "Prince Marth! Do not move! I am coming to save you!!"

A tickled Ike and frustrated Link watched the young captain off.

"That Pit... he's really something else," Ike sighed after a few chuckles.

"_Tell me about it_."

The two men decided upon continuing their trek to the mammoth-sized arena without the little angel and the prince, but it would not take them long to catch up with them.

"So uhh... How'd Pit do today?"

"Ohh... Pit? He—_mmm_—he... did fairly well. He absorbs information at a... _tolerable_ rate, so it's somewhat easy to teach him a new move or technique, and etcetera. But... what's difficult is teaching him how to perform the technique _correctly_. He's very, very light with his kicks and punches for one thing..."

"So you're saying he's soft?"

"Yes, I suppose you could put it that way. I told him that it was alright for him to test out his skills on me. I guess he's afraid to hurt me..."

"Hmm... I do know that he's not too crazy about causing pain to close friends. And compared to us he is a bit small... but I strongly believe that Pit can do anything he sets his mind to..."

"...I agree."

Link glanced down to fix his loosening glove, "And either way, he's still a cute kid..." the Hylian murmured privately to himself. However, Ike picked up on this little side comment, the hunky chuckles returning.

"Heh..._ Ahh_, I see now."

Link piercingly cut his eyes to the tall man, "What? What do you see?"

"Nothing."

"But... You just said you saw something."

"Yes. I believe I did."

"So it can't be 'nothing'."

"Or could it?"

"_Ike!!_"

Soon, all the Smashers conjugated around the immense coliseum, cheers from spectators and fellow friends and foes from various Nintendo worlds crammed the arena to its capacity. Link, Ike and the others waved to their loyal followers and friends from home, gazing to the gargantuan screens implanted all about the perimeter of the stadium for the day's schedule.

The matches—much to everyone's surprise—started with an occasional Team Battle. The contenders for the Red Team were Captain Falcon and Pit. How unfortunate... the angel got paired with the absolute worst opponents any sweet, little thing like him could ever be stuck with for three minutes...

...the fearsome king Bowser, and the ever-troubling Ganondorf. But luckily, he was assisted by a person who was more than willing to protect him from the pair of villains.

"Pit's the opening match... Where is he?" Link asked his neighboring, indigo-haired pal.

"_Here I am!_" shrieked the young boy out of the blue, a cheesing Marth enclosed tightly in his small limbs, "Captain Pit reporting for battle! Am I late?"

"No. You're just on time actually," said Link.

"_Whew..._ That is good news. I... I did not want Prince Marth to get hurt even more... so I had to rescue him!"

Once released from captivity, the prince's happy lips pecked his precious' forehead.

"And I am _touched_ at your amount of concern for me... Thank you. You're so kind to me... _Unlike someone I know_."

His eyes flickered to the sickened Hylian to prove his point.

"You are welcome, Prince Marth! I will do anything for a friend!"

There was a stifled snigger.

"Yeah, Marth. Anything... for a _friend_," Link instigated quite cleverly, folding his arms as his own comeback gave him something to laugh about. The prince directed his powerful, dark pupils into the ones of his smirking, blonde enemy's, obviously sending him... _disturbing _messages that not even the pure mind of the angel could figure out.

But there was a sharp cry that shattered the two men's malevolent ganders.

"Oh no! _My yellow roses!_" he cried, "I was so concerned about rescuing Prince Marth, I forgot all about my yellow roses! I hope nobody has taken them..."

"Oh, Pit... I'll—" Link started, but the monarch severed his sentence with this declaration...

"—_I'll _go and get them for you, Pit," Marth intentionally interrupted, receiving a smug yet distinguishable glower from the blonde.

_He's really pushing it..._

Pit peered deeply into the noble's eyes, his soft hand gingerly caressing his friend's rib cage.

He had not one idea how that simple, innocent touch affected the prince.

"But... you are hurt. You need to rest."

"Don't worry about me, my sweet. I'll be a-okay! You go ahead and hammer the evil out of that meanie Ganon just like I know you will!"

The prince took the celestial being's small hand and sowed his strawberry-glazed lips unto his fore palm in a respectful, prince-like manner. Pit's adorable giggle filled the monarch's heart to the brim—his lips were cold, which was what sparked them.

"_Hee_—thank you, Prince Marth!"

"You're _so_ welcome, Pit."

_Prince Marth is a very good person... I am happy to have met him._

"Pit? It's your turn. You might wanna hurry before you're disqualified for the day," Link reminded the boy, not because he was in fear of Pit being booted from the competitions, but so he could get him to stop staring at the man he secretly envied, "Master Hand's bitchier than he was last year."

"Yes!! Right!"

Pit's eyelids curtained over his eyes while he stretched his right hand forth. He uttered something beneath his breath—something in an ancient, majestic language foreign to this world. And like magic, a cloud of white sparkles concentrated above the palm of his hand, slowly and steadily molding and forming the physical appearance of his double-edged weapon.

Link never got tired of witnessing such a supernatural sight.

The second his eyes flew open, the sparkles of light dispersed, revealing the angel's blessed bow. It descended into his palm. The angel gripped it, the white sparkled encircling his arm... His holy rings appeared out of thin air, levitating. Pit inhaled all the invisible, spirit energy floating about him, and exhaled the nervous, jittery feelings from his body and mind.

"You ready?" Ike inquired, patting his broad shoulder. Pit reddened at the sudden touch.

"Uh-huh! I-I am all set!"

"Alright!" the handsome man exclaimed with a smirk, "Make sure you do your best. Use some of the moves I've taught you... if you can."

Pit bobbed his head in agreement timidly; Link picked up the visible blush from his comrade's tainted, sweet face.

"O-Okay! Um... Cheer for me please!" he told his friends.

"Of course, sweetheart! I'll be rooting for you!" the prince hollered.

Link shot a simple yet effective thumbs-up. The boy then turned to Ike, who bent over, entangling a hand in his unmanageable locks...

"_I'll keep my special eye on you and only you_..." the mercenary whispered airily into his tiny, right ear, his words and the sexy, raspiness in his voice passing straight into the young one's body. Pit flushed over with a new layer of red and pink, his adorableness increasing by two points. And this... this alien emotion flooded throughout his body, to each finger tip, to each little toe, like loose blood from a ruptured vessel... This unknown feeling was very much stronger than all the others he's previously felt. He could feel his knees buckling, succumbing to the man that was just a mere two inches before him. He could feel the heavy lids of his eyes drooping, his body growing weak and rising in temperature...

Pit's eyes unwillingly closed, basking in this new feeling...

_Why is it that Ike is the only one who makes me feel these strange sensations...? _

Marth crossed his arms as he watched the two males engage in what he saw was unneeded activity, Link simply looking to the clouds to refrain himself from growing jealous. A bell loud enough to wake a dormant Snorlax rocked the manor and its residents; it's also known as the last-minute warning bell. Captain Falcon, Ganondorf and Bowser were already reported at center stage, so all that was left was the mansion's favorite, bubbly angel, but he was far too busy soaking up the sensual energy around him.

Pit jumped at the alarm, gasping.

"Uhhhh! I... _I will be back!_ See you all soon!"

"Bye bye, honey!" Marth called, blowing kisses. Pit looked back, smiled and waved, and skipped for the stage.

The prince swooned. Link set his hands on his hips, "Hey, _lover boy_. Make yourself useful and fetch his bouquet like you so _generously_ volunteered."

"Jealous, much?" Marth teased, cutting his sharp, uncovered eye to the Hylian.

"You're really starting to grate on my nerves—"

"—I'll retrieve Pit's roses," Ike said calmly, not even giving the two men time to oppose the kind action. He began to walk back to the spot where Link and the monarch dwelled, the two swordsmen scratching their heads.

"_That Ike... Whispering naughty things into my darling's ears..._ What's up with him?" Marth questioned with a slight attitude, fussing with his dripping ice bag.

"I don't know. I'm still trying to figure out where he stands with Pit feelings-wise. He has the potential to become something more than just a friend to Pit, but for right now, there's no need to put your guard up. He continues to view Pit as a friend... in my eyes, anyway."

"I will always have my guard up, especially around you. No one and I mean _no one_ will come between me and my goal. I will make him mine. Just you wait."

------

Pit hopped onto the stage, joining his comrade on the left halve of the stadium. The crowd grew more restless at the late arrival of the young captain. Pit's veins flourished with sugar at the kind greeting.

"Hi everyone! Hello, hello!"

He then faced Captain Falcon, formally and respectfully saluting him.

"I am sorry, Captain Falcon! Did I keep you waiting long?!"

"Not at all, Captain Pit," he retorted, pointing to the opposite side, specifically their growling opponents, "but those guys over there have been pretty eager to face you again. I would be, too, considering that beating you gave 'em two weeks ago."

Pit titled his head, knitting his brows, until suddenly a little light bulb floated just above his head.

"...I remember!"

A few weeks back, Pit made a mockery of the two kings, which terribly and predictably crushed their pride. Ganondorf was pummeled time and time again by Pit's all-powerful legion of veterans and himself. And in a separate two-on-two match, the angel fractured some of the spikes on Bowser's shell with his blades, and taunted him with his childish laughter and cocky comebacks. The two fell offstage too many times to count, falling victim to their growing fury which blinded them whenever they charged for the winged boy.

Pit didn't see the looming danger in facing an infuriated Bowser and Ganon. He always had a fantastic time fighting against his comrades; it was just a certain two that did not feel the same way.

"Hee, hee! I love battling with Ganondorf! He is very funny when he is angry!"

"He may be, but don't underestimate 'im, Pit. He seems to really want to get back at you. The both of 'em do," Captain Falcon warned the hyper boy, applying his crimson helmet to his head, "How's about this: I'll ward off Bowser for ya, then that way, Ganon will be all yours. Whaddaya say?"

Pit clenched his fists, "That sounds like an excellent plan to me, Capitan Falcon!"

"_Red Team! Are you ready?!_"

The duo switched into their fighting stances.

"Ready!"

_I am going to do my very best! Ike's special eye is watching me!_

"_Blue Team! Are you ready?!_"

Both Ganondorf's fists appeared to be emitting the dark, eerie, infamous purple aura, his cold, signature smile could be noted by the angel from miles and miles. Bowser loosened the knots in his knuckles, which could accommodate Pit's head perfectly.

The timer flashed three minutes.

"Ready? _3... 2... 1... GO!_"

In the blinked of an eye, Bowser withdrew into his shell, spinning and skidding at a frightening speed towards the angel across the floor of the battleground. As foreseen, Pit leaped into the air to dodge the attack.

_That was a close one!_

But he wasn't out of the woods yet.

"Peek-a-boo, _little birdy_."

Pit's eyes bulked at the grating voice. Ganondorf loomed just over his head, his glowing, closed fist blocking the sun raised high in the sky.

And that was the very fist that struck the poor, celestial male with a brute, merciless force, sending him crash-landing onto the stage.

"_Oooh..._" the crowd groaned, feeling the blow themselves.

Link fought the unbearable impulse to march onto the stage and whoop his long-time enemy's ass like he'd done multiple times before prior to the Super Smash Bros. tournaments. But this was Pit's fight; eventually he would redeem himself and come back on top, like always...

...It wasn't looking that way for the first minute or so. Of course Captain Falcon did all he could to keep the evil-doers off the young angel, but his efforts were no match for the effort the Blue Team put into knocking the snot out of Pit, to put it simply. They used every tag-team move in the book, moving in flawless sync that nearly rivaled Ice Climbers Nana and Popo. Two minutes were wasting away and the Blue Team were up by three, Pit being the one who dragged the Red Team's name through the mud. Things weren't looking any better for him, either.

Ganon snagged a Poké Ball just before the staggering, injured Pit could even acknowledge its presence. Out materialized the Pokémon Weavile, catching the boy by surprise. It stunned him roughly, which he really didn't need, keeping him planted firmly on the ground, right where he wanted him. Bowser moved in to finish the job.

Captain Falcon was definitely outraged.

"Hey!! You aren't even trying to attack me!"

"This boy needs to be taught a lesson," Ganondorf muttered in a malicious tone, smirking at the sound of a shrieking Pit being body slammed, "It's not polite to celebrate other's misfortunes."

"Oh come off it! Pit! I'm comin'!"

Captain Falcon sprinted in a heroic effort to rescue his partner, but the king of evil stopped him dead in his tracks once he'd gotten hold of his neck.

"There will be no need for that, my friend."

While Ganondorf restricted the captain from assisting his friend, this allowed Bowser to spend some time "playing" with his new, angelic rag doll. Pit, sporting a black eye, squealed helplessly under Bowser's weight; he found the strength to fight back as he banged his weapon against his hard, spiked shell.

_N-No use. He will not budge...!_

The angel managed to turn his head towards the stands where his three, favorite swordsmen resided. Marth was hysterical, trying to throw himself over the fence to save him from further damage; Link was there, too, pulling the prince back by his cape to refrain him from getting Pit disqualified for the day. His other pals and comrade's were present, their eyes bloated with terror as they looked on in horror, but the question that plagued the angel to no end was...

...where was Ike?

Where did he go?

Didn't he promise that he'd be watching him with his 'special eye'? That statement alone gave Pit something to look forward to. He secretly wanted to show off in front of the mercenary, hearing his velvety voice cheering for him in the stands. But without his presence... why should he continue to fight?

_Ike..._

Bowser launched himself off the stage floor and up a few yards into the air. The little angel didn't realize the sudden removal of the hundreds of pounds that were lifted off his small body—and how it became much easier to breathe—astonished by the promise that person he looked up to with unmatchable admiration seemed to have been broken.

"_Honeeeeeeey! _Don't worry! Prince Marth is here to save you! And Bowser, _you fat, mutated, prehistoric fuck_, if you do so much as to harm one little hair on my angel's precious head so help me—!!"

"—Marth! Calm down! He'll be alright! Give him a chance!!" Link strained. It was like trying to pluck a stubborn, loose tooth from its temporary home. Pit—dazed—continued to gaze upon the empty chair adjacent to the Hylian's, wondering where his tall, handsome friend was... and why he wasn't watching him fight...

_...You said you would cheer for me. You said you would have your special eye on me..._

"Pit!!" Captain Falcon cried, now strangling Ganondorf in a head lock, "Snap out of it, kid!"

The angel finally came to his senses, instinctively faced the sky, Bowser now a fraction of a second from flattening him indefinitely. But cleverly, the boy used the last of his remaining strength to roll himself out of Bowser's shadow that blanketed his body as sort of an instant reflex.

The sea of spectators went ballistic. He was not harmed!

"What'd I miss?"

Along came Ike, returning from his victorious mission to obtain his friend's sunny roses.

"Ohh, nothing much," Link said sarcastically, "Pit's been busy getting the fluff beaten out of him for about a minute in a half, and I've been keeping Marth here from jumping over the fence, which isn't nearly as easy as it looks."

"_What?!_"

Link wasn't given a second to elaborate. Ike bustled to the fence, shoving Pit's flowers into his ribs. His azures had no problem finding the angel, for he was the smallest little thing out there when compared to the one monstrous turtle and the two grown males.

The winged boy physically looked as if he had lost a fist fight. Although he was some meters away, Ike could almost distinctively make out every scratch, every cut, every blemish on his comrade's body. They were minor injuries, thank goodness, but what would bring this sudden change? Surely by now Pit would've had his team up by five points, taunting his two opponents to his heart's content... but no, that was not the case this time around.

Pit heaved, wobbling as if set on unleveled ground. His world seemed to teeter and totter...

_My head... it feels so very heavy..._

Silver stars danced about his head like a halo when out of the blue came a charging Ganondorf heading straight for him, matching the speed of a locomotive. The devilish, malevolent grin on his lips told everyone that his intentions for the angel were not at all positive. An uneasy Ike clenched the steel rail that prevented him passage... Link—still maintaining a firm grasp on the prince's cape—carefully took note of this rare sight for his own personal, future reference.

_Not good... not good, not good._

_This is not looking well at all..._

The dizzy, angelic boy blinked a few times, trying to determine within his fuzzy brain which of the three Ganondorfs was the real one. But he did not have much time: Ganon was getting closer and closer by the millisecond!

"Pit, sweetheart, snap out of it!" shouted Prince Marth, tears yielding in his eyelids.

_Prince Marth's voice is really distracting..._

"_Pit!!_"

Pit's body snapped to attention at an instant.

_That voice...!_

He turned toward the colorful flock of fans, but focused intensely on the mercenary's particular spot...

Yes... there he was!

Ike! Ike was here!!

The boy's entire face glowed with a warmth and happiness.

"Ike! You are—!!"

A fist made of pure titanium stuck the gentle chin of the angel...

...It was a terrible scene to watch for any Pit-lover.

White-hot sparks of pain jolted through the celestial male's veins as he was sent flying high in the sky. His weapon effortlessly slipped through his slim fingers and into the hands of the king. Meanwhile Pit, a few yards above Earth, blinked at the blazing sun's soft light. Wind whistled in his red ears as he rose higher into the warm atmosphere.

_My wings... I cannot... move my wings..._

"_Pit!!"_

_...Ike. I saw Ike. He was there... watching me. But... his face... his eyes. He looked so scared... I have never seen such an expression take over him... W-was I the one that caused that expression? _

_..._

_I... I did... but how is it that I am still weak? Was all the training in Skyworld meaningless?_

Pit's wings started to twitch.

_I will have to get stronger... _

His eyelashes flattered as he struggled to regain movement in his feathery appendages. He was falling at an alarming rate; the fall would be rather messy if he didn't act fast.

Several times did his wings glow, on and off like a light switch, like a failing car engine... Ike saw him struggling, but what could he do about it? He couldn't help him... He felt... powerless.

_You can do it, Pit..._

"_Nnnng...! Hnn!_"

His wings flapped once...

_I cannot give up now..._

...he grit his teeth, giving it his all.

_Because...! Because!_

_Ike's special eye is on me!!_

With one, final leap of determination and faith, the angel spread his wings and soared for the stage. Despite a rocky landing, he returned unharmed. Fans all over screeched with joy; Ike sighed with a smile.

But the battle wasn't over just yet. A minute remained.

Pit dusted himself off, eyeing the scoreboard.

"_Red Team: Minus three"?! There is only a minute left! No matter, I will just have to give one-hundred percent—_

He clutched what would've been his weapon, and seeing that it was not there had Pit extremely vexed.

_My bow! Where—?! How—?!_

"Looking for this?" spoke Ganondorf, twirling the missing weapon between his two, rotten fingers.

The boy perked up.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"If you want it so bad, why don't ya come and get it?"

And by the looks of things, that was probably the wisest thing to do. Pit—wobbling on a weak leg—hobbled to his enemy at a surprising pace taking his current condition and what he suffered moments before into mind, leaping in the air for his sacred bow, but was denied access by the king's hand. He held Pit off by simply holding his forehead in his palm, permitting him from getting any closer. The audience couldn't help but laugh at his cute display.

"N-No fair!" the winged male whined, reaching into the sky for his blade, "Unhand my weapon at once!"

"Oh sure, I'll give it to you... _if_ you can reach it."

Ganondorf was at least a foot taller than the angel. Make it _two _feet taller counting the arm wielding the bow that was raised into the air.

_I am much shorter than he is; he knows that I will not be able to reach! I am outmatched! How am I supposed to get my weapon back...?_

Ike's words that lingered in the back of his head drifted to the very front of his thoughts...

"_...I use a sword when I fight. But sometimes, my opponent disarms me, and my sword is out of reach. When that happens, I use my… secret weapons."_

"_Secret weapons?!" _

"_Yep. My hands and feet: I punch and I kick..."_

Such a realization sparked a gasp from the boy.

"_I punch and I kick..."! My secret weapons! That is it!_

"Ganondorf! I command you to release my bow! Or else!"

"Oh, what's this? 'Or else' what?"

"Or else... I will be forced to unleash the wrath of my secret weapons upon you!"

The king's dark chuckled resounded all through the coliseum; it took a little time for him to regain his evil composure.

"Secret weapons, eh? This oughta be good. Bring it."

Pit flashed a conniving smirk.

"Alright! You asked for it!"

The angel balled his mighty fists first, prepped himself and launched his right fist first, aiming for the king's gut.

Ganondorf winked in bemusement.

"_Hyah! Hyah! Hyah!_"

_Bop. Bop. Bop. Bop._

One gentle, ineffective fist after the other. Ike hid his face in his hand as the crowd began to laugh.

_Oh dear..._

"_BWAHAAAHAAAAH!!_ ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Ganon hacked, "THAT'S THE _BEST _YOU CAN DO?!"

Despite his opponent's harsh ridicule, the beaten male pressed on.

"They only send the strong to these parts, you know, and you're the best they've got up there?! Your type must be teeming with softies! _Che_... Some captain you are! You can't even faze me; I haven't moved an inch! What d'you fight in your spare time? _Puppies?!_ And you're a _captain?!_ I wonder what lunatic appointed you that title!"

"Do not_ dare_ disgrace the good name of Palutena!"

"Palutena, huh?" Ganondorf whispered, leaning closer to the harassed boy, "Oh, the lady that sent you. You must miss her very much. _No worries_..."

Ganon's fist illuminated with its purple gases...

"_I'll send ya right back to her_—"

"—_FALCON PUNCH!_"

Captain Falcon's flaming fist sent Pit's captor back to the far end of the stage; he was liable to suffer from some serious burns. He would've helped his angelic partner much earlier, but his hands were already full as he was wrestling an unwavering Bowser to the ground, hence not allowing him to aid little Pit. The swarm of devotees roared triumphantly.

"Thank you, Captain Falcon!" Pit sighed, his eyes able to maintain their natural luster regardless of his cruel thrashing. The captain smiled brightly and saluted. He pointed to the sky.

"Heads up, Pit!"

A glimmering, golden object plopped directly into his hands as if lured by an unseen, magnetic force.

"_My bow!_"

He raised his blade into the sky in front of his peers and fans, who all together shouted with a voice of success.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash. That could only mean one thing.

The Smash Ball had appeared!

"Go on, Pit! Get it! I'll keep him off ya!" yelled Captain Falcon, keeping Bowser on all-fours.

The angel's muscles ached and burned, ordering him to take another breather, but another rest was something he could not afford at a crucial time such as this one at a sluggish pace. Ganondorf was recovering from his blow to the head, and he'd soon be after both captains, preferably Pit.

Ignoring what his body told him to do and how to act, the angel followed the command of his spirit... to obtain the extraordinary Smash ball, summon his army, and ending the match with that final blow. But Ganon had other plans.

Pit leapt and flew as high as his body allowed him to reach the multicolored orb. He swung at it multiple times with all his might... The spectators egged him on, granting him more strength and determination to pursue the levitating ball.

"Go, Pit! You can do it!!"

"_Go! Fight! Win!_"

_My wings... they have almost reached their limit... I will have to use my arrows._

Pit's sandals kissed the ground as he successfully landed. He raised his bow to the heavens, forming his arrow of light as he waited for the right, precise moment to strike. He didn't have all the time in the world, though. The last of Ganondorf's little ducks that rung around his head fizzled away, and his conscious was coming back to him little by little. The ball was starting to disintegrate, too.

"Oh no you don't!" the king spat, jumping onto his feet, "That's mine!"

He ran for the sphere, a fist prepared to make it his own when—out of nowhere—a blue arrow pierced through its tough exterior, gracing the angelic boy with its enchanting power. Ganondorf wiped the blood from his lips, glowering at the being that radiated every color of the rainbow.

"_Why you..._ You shall pay dearly for this blood on my lips, boy!"

Pit giggled, "May I pay now or later?"

The crowd chuckled at his dry joke.

"Heh, you got jokes, huh? Things won't be so funny when I get through with ya... C'mere!"

The malevolent king bolted for his winged enemy, but became blinded by the blessed light of the holy one. Pit shot his hand to the sky, spat some strange word, and a full-color image of his goddess graced the bland, blue sky with her presence. Everyone took a moment or two to take in her beauty, even though they've seen her countless times before. But the sight of her never grew old.

"Troops! Come!" commanded Pit, his squeaky voice creating an echo. One by one appeared his fleet of elite archers, seemingly out of the still image of Palutena. The head of the fleet approached his commander.

"Alright, Cap'n. Who's it this time?"

"Ganondorf! He is a little worn, but you must attack with maximum strength!"

"Gotcha," the head turned to the cupids, "You heard 'im, fellas. Attack with all ya got!"

"_Ho!_" the army shouted, readying their bows as they awaited their captain's order. Pit directed his erected finger to his foe.

"Everybody! _Go!!_"

(**A/N:** Or _"All troops... move out!"_ Whichever you prefer xD)

The amused Ganondorf chuckled...

"It's gonna take more than a few cupids to take me out...!"

Pit joined his army being the first to strike the king. The cupids handled the rest. And in less than a minute, Ganon flew over the edge of the stage and into the darkness. Bowser was soon to join him, earning the Red Team two points! Palutena disappeared, and along with her his troops who bade their captain farewell. The Blue Team were announced the winner soon after, but the crowd was in favor of the Red side.

Link wiped the sweat off his brow, Ike doing the same, releasing the stabilized Prince Marth.

"See! I told you he could do it!" the monarch said to his Hylian friend.

Pit wheezed as he floated to the ground. Captain Falcon clapped, "Good job, Pit! Superb!"

"_Thank_..."

The boy collapsed, motionless.

"_Pit?_"

Prince Marth's heart stopped.

"_PIT?!_"

But before he could act, Ike had already hurled himself over the fence.

_Oh no..._

The mercenary kneeled by his fallen friend and plucked him into his strong arms.

"...Pit."

_There's still some color in his cheeks... so he's okay._

He suddenly felt something warm and we on his arm. He lifted it to examine what the strange liquid was...

...Pit's sweet blood. It leaked from where his overworked wings met his back.

"_Mmnn..._"

The angel stirred... Ike focused his sad, blue eyes upon his friend's peaceful face. His eyelids lifted slowly, revealing his glossy, purple eyes...

_I... ke..._

His lips formed a weak smile.

"_Ike... you came. When I... did not... see you, I... grew worried_."

"'Worried'? What are you—?"

Pit placed a hand on his chest, "—_my roses_... Did Prince Marth find... my roses?"

Ike blinked, chuckling a few seconds later.

_He's hurt... and he's more concerned about a silly bouquet..._

"Yes, Pit... We've got your roses. But, listen. We need to get you to Doctor Mario—"

"_Ike?_"

"Yeah...?"

"_Do you... Do you think... that I am a... good captain?_"

The swordsman was taken aback by this question, but answered it truthfully nonetheless. He gingerly raked a hand through his gentle locks.

"You're an _excellent_ captain, Pit."

The boy smirked as he lightly drummed his nippy fingertips against his friend's chest plate. Little by little, the corners of his lips straightened as he once again began to slip into darkness. The hand on the mercenary's chest pleasantly slid onto his stomach. Ike removed his own comforting hand from his hair and used them both to pick him up... Both he and his celestial friend exited the stage, Ike carrying him like precious cargo into the stands. But Marth wasn't going to let him take him away without saying a few last words. He nearly knocked the angel out of his arms, abandoning the blonde as he freaked over the boy's body.

"_PIT!!_ OH GOODNESS, IS HE ALRIGHT?!"

"He's going to be fine," Ike replied, "I'm taking him to Doctor Mario. He should be well rested in an hour or so."

Prince Marth strummed his slim fingers across the angel's damp forehead, shooing away some of the sticking strands of hair that stuck to it.

"_Pit._.."

Ike grinned at the young prince's amount of sympathy and love that he harnessed for the boy in his arms.

"I know you care for him exceedingly; I can see it in your eyes. Don't fret. He's safe with me. I will see to it that he's tended to immediately..."

Ike's lips shone to the one in his arms...

_...After all, a beautiful creature such as Pit should not be exposed to such ungodly pain._

* * *

Eh hee hee...

-slaps herself for lateness-

Pardon the slothful update. I have a life away from the computer, though -sweat- And with final exams nearing, it's going to get twice as hectic. You understand, right?

**NinjaSheik****: **:3 And here we are! Another chapter! A lot of Pit-bashing... literally.

**Tearless:** I still wonder how this thing's gonna end. Who will Pit have? I find myself switching between the three swordsmen from time to time... Pit will have to decide, ne?

**Invader Aqua: **"Link: Short-tempered, impulsive, wet-dreams, desperately trying to get some gratification for leaving Zelda." xD Hilariousness. That made me laugh out loud for a moment there. Ah! I'm so sorry! I haven't read your IkeXPit story yet. It's a sad one? Aww... I hate the sad ones. I'm a real softie at the tragic stuff. I cry easily.

**Feed Meh Bacon****: **I consider Ike and Pit to be some fluff-filled couple. Boy does my mind operate weird. And Ike the secret rapist? You will have to find out.

**Lunar Guardian****: **I don't think I'd be able to be friends with the one that I hate for one person's sake. Unless I liked that person, which, in this case, Marth and Link do. I think they'll make it...

**Chibi StarLyte****: **Of course I'll reply your review. I'd be mean if I didn't, yes? Yeah... Pit's joke was pretty lame now that I think about it. It deserves a "FAIL" stamp xD And perhaps Ike IS squaring away Marth and Link so he could... "claim the goods", ho ho... But! I'm not going to tell if that's the case. You'll just have to wait and see.

**RinkuTriforce****: **HELLO! We meet again. Oh! You actually liked Pit's joke? And it caused you to break your computer! I am sorry! And you probably won't remember what you said about your dream in your last review, but wow... That was quite some dream!! I had a dream about Marth. And he was starring in some play as the _Sugarplum Princess_. Yeah... I haven't a clue where that came from.

**Artist-Writer-Lover-Fighter****: **If I dropped a fic, I'd leave an author's note. And I have yet to leave one! I have no reason to. I never fall out of love with what I write! :D Yes, cute Pit. But he soon gets raped. I still wonder if he'll keep his innocence. I like pomegranates, too! I love them, actually! I like the pomegranate lemonade juice. It's delicious and refreshing when you live in an environment that turns into a fracking _sauna_ during the summertime D:

**Wolfkitteh****: **Now that I look at the little period that was bothering you in the previous chapter... it's starting to make my right eye twitch. Kind of like this... o – e Once Marth and Link put their differences—and rivalry—aside, they'd probably become good friends. But I don't think that's happening anytime soon...

**The Mad Joker****: **I think it's best if Link and Marth stay friends for Pit's sake. Or else he will become sad, and neither of them likes seeing Pit sad D: Ike seems like the daddy? Hmm... yeah, in a way. I can understand that.

**Little Angel6432****: **"Ike seems like a nobody in all of your chapters..." Ha! He does, doesn't he? I mean, the main couple is IkeXPit, and it seems as if Pit's the one taking the initiative and making the moves on _him!_ Could Pit possibly be the seme after all? Don't get your hopes up, fu. I think Link's doing well after he's broken up with Zelda, don't you think?

DragonSorcerer**: **It's tiresome having to write different character personas... but it wouldn't be fun if every single character that I portrayed had the same exact attitude. Where would the fun be in that? 8D

**Midnight - Queen of Link x Pit****: **FanFiction has its faults... -___- Especially their Documents feature... thine enemy. Marth has to ruin everything, doesn't he? It's just his nature, I guess, although he's a very nice guy in FE. Ah, which reminds me! –flashes- I bought the Shadow Dragon game!! I've never played an FE game, so it was already epic fail when I first started. Oh... what's this? Is Midnai-chan slowly inching towards the IkeXPit side? –pulls out hair, screaming frantically- Run for your forsaken lives! The apocalypse is among us all!! xD

**LittleFoxDemon: **Like I've said before, yes, it's very tiring writing different personalities. But I try my best!

**Dracomancer Princess: **Ah! Thank you, Dragon-san! -bow- But I ask you, how can it be humorous and even romantic when we all know that widdle Pit is going to be rape? Where's the humor/romance in that?

...

Finished!

I don't know about you, but I've been obsessed with Sonic songs, lately. Ever since my brother bought _Sonic and the Black Knight _a few months back, actually. It's an awesome game and I highly recommend it, although it's a fairly short one (and don't they seem to get even shorter and shorter? I mean, _Sonic Unleashed_ was awfully short, in my opinion).

I'm trying to find a summer job... so I can buy more games!! Like _Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days_...

:D

OH!! And Excalibur Sonic is beast. I love his Sailor Moon-like transformation! -replays for the thousandth time X , X-

...Wow. Here I am rambling on about Sonic xD

Awkward. I hope you have a chance to buy the game, though! You must!!

I appreciate all of your reviews... long, anonymous and short! So now, I part with a heartfelt adieu!

Thanks for putting up with my slow updates. I will update much faster!

Now, onto making my _Tarte aux fraises!_

(Strawberry Tart).

Much Love,

HokageAkamaru


	7. Clouds

Title: Burning With Questions

Pairing(s): **IkeXPit**,** MarthXPit**, **LinkXPit**

Rating: **M**

**Full Story:** _Pit has descended from the skies, bringing with him an unquenchable thirst for knowledge about the new world. Being one of the special few to enroll in the Super Smash Brothers competitions he's given the golden opportunity to discover the Earth's treasures, meet new acquaintances and make friends. _

_He has found many things that he's liked about his new surroundings, and later down the road, a certain person that he heavily admires and looks up to: the mercenary Ike. But… soon the brunet realizes that the tall, masculine man is a special case. Only his voice made him weak in the knees, only his crystal blue hues cause him to stop and stare… Could this innocent admiration possibly mean something much, much more complex for Pit to understand?_

_Prince Marth Lowell is among the sweet angel's circle of friends, having an almost deadly desire to become Pit's one and only bubbling within him. With his charms, petty kisses and many gifts he tries to draw Pit near him… Sadly, he only see's the young prince as a good friend. Will Marth take the time to win over Pit's heart? Or will he take it by force?_

_Confused Link has broken up with his longtime girlfriend Princess Zelda… The reason? His feelings towards her aren't as strong as they were in the past. Could this have something to do with the sudden arrival of Pit?_

**Warning:** Rape in later chapters.

**A/N: Thank you **for bearing with me! I apologize for the un-cool lateness of this chapter. School and such has reduced me to the point where I have no life. I try to make as much time for myself as I can so I can write. C:

Now... out of the few questions that I get regarding Pit's unidentified rapist, it is these that pop up frequently.

I put them in my own words, y'know, to sum them up:

"Who in the hell is his rapist?"  
"When is he going to get raped?"  
"Is he even going to get raped at all?"

And I shall reply in that order:

"That's for me to know and for you to gasp over."  
"It's a secret. -winks-"  
"Why would I have a warning mentioning rape on the very first chapter? For shits and giggles?"

-Says with conviction-Pit is going to get_ raped._ Some of you may totally freak over who it is and there are those who might not. But only I _truly_ know who this satanic person is!

So hold on to your hats, you sadists (Hokage knows who you are), Pit'll be tainted fairly soon.

(You all should be ashamed of yourselves. ASHAMED, I say! -cackles-)

In addition, enjoy Chapter Seven and all of its confusion-ness. CB

-Le gasp-

Actual **IkeXPit**ness?

Forgive the mistakes, if any. I'll edit them later.

* * *

What do angels dream of?

Peace between worlds of polar opposites which seems unattainable? Unreachable? Unfathomable?

A pure world where the forces of evil, corruption and ceaseless violence die away, overwhelmed by the power of light?

Perhaps there were few that did, few unlike the little angel Pit.

Because the sweetest thing to ever have come out of _Angel Land_ could only dream of clouds. That's right. Fluffy, delightful, happy, white clouds! The clouds that he loved in particular were cumulus. All the other types of clouds weren't as lenient or as plump as this specific, plush buddy! They made excellent playgrounds, and he would know, for Pit often played hide-and-seek and other childish games and activities with his neighborhood and childhood friends whenever he could cut a little time out of his busy and demanding life as a captain. He blended in perfectly with his white toga, snowy wings, and faultless skin, but in most cases, his dark, unruly hair and uncontrollable giggles of anticipation would give him away in an instant.

He'd also invented a game during one of his pastimes that he titled 'Cloud Hopping'. It was unlike any other hopping game, because in Cloud Hopping, you had to hop as fast as you could to a certain distance from one cloud to the other in a certain amount of time. He'd recommend you play it on a significantly sunny day, when the "fattest" clouds are floating about for miles and miles and where you could see the holes... if you slip through one of them, you're immediately disqualified, even if you could fly. He was the fastest cloud-hopper in all the heavens and of course, he proclaimed that title upon himself. And speaking of Cloud Hopping, cumulus clouds were also very bouncy. Forget hopping up and down on a spring mattress. You haven't_ lived_ if you've never jumped on a cloud! It was the equivalent to a "trampoline on steroids", but, of course, he did not phrase it that way. Jumping on a cloud was "a jillion times better" Pit energetically explained to his earthly comrades, whom he felt a heap of sympathy for, along with the wingless.

From an earthly point of view, all clouds appeared to do was provide shade on days the moody sun was being relentless, pour water from their bosoms, feeding the plants and animals below, delight little ones with crystalline shapes of wonder, and shroud the Earth's grounds in mystery with its thick, icy haze. What was so special about that? Nothing, if you'd ask Pit, though he did love the snow. Earthlings were really missing out on a lot, in his opinion, because where he came from, clouds did more than that. _Way more_. They made for very nice pillows, beds and comforters... On those days that Pit could feel lonely and misunderstood, or maybe if he'd been overworked, perhaps someone hurt his feelings—intentionally or not, for who would want to see such a frown upon his face?—he'd settle his small body onto a cloud, curl into a ball and drift into his sacred dreamland. And just what would our bubbly angel dream about? The very thing he slept upon: a feathery cloud. Clouds were his most favorite things in the universe. What came second, though, or rather _who_—was the tall man who rushed his lifeless body to Doctor Mario's infirmary, trying simultaneously to not shake him out of his angelic slumber.

The caring mercenary whom his heart harbored strong, dormant feelings for...

Ike Greil.

He was the one questioning himself what angels dreamt about because Pit's face seemed so relaxed, as if he were simply taking a midday catnap. You wouldn't even think he'd just gotten pummeled by Bowser and Ganon only minutes ago... but just one glance at his blood-stained back told the whole, terrifying story. The crimson blood of the celestial boy's wings smeared across Ike's wrist and elbows had begun to harden and crust... It roused uncomfortable feelings and thoughts in the swordsman's mind... How could anyone do this...?

Sure, everyone gets a little blood on them during one tournament or another. They get bruises and scratches here and there and a couple bumps to the noggin, but in the end all would be well, and the teammates would shake hands with one another. No hard feelings hindered their relationships. But, during that last match, that could not be said for Pit. The malicious duo held something against him, alright.

But who in their right mind could _ever _have _anything _against this boy? He is as sweet as sugar itself—that was the only enemy Ike could think of. _Sugar_. What was sweeter than sugar? Pit was. By a landslide. He was loving and generous as any angel should be! He was bouncy, vivacious and happy... and could only see and would only seek for the good in all of those that surrounded him. Even the two, undeserving, hateful kings themselves, though Ike was pretty sure nothing could come of good from them. Why would they want to harm such a harmless being? Why would they want to see him shed blood and yelp with hurt and fear? For their own sadistic pleasures?

They were not playing fair. This entire competition was made to solely show good sportsmanship, respect others around you, and ultimately to boast strength. Ganondorf and Bowser simply and intentionally boasted far too much of it in a negative way, the very product of such rude, thoughtless behavior limply resting motionlessly in his arms...

_I'm almost there, Pit. _

_Hold out for a little while longer._

------

"Alright, Lucas! Be-a careful out there!"

The little, blonde boy, proudly sporting a red and blue Band-Aid on his right knee cap, nodded and hobbled away towards the coliseum just when Doctor Mario's next patient arrived on anything but a white bed. But if Pit were conscious, he wouldn't want to have it any other way...

"Doctor, Pit needs immediate attention," pushed Ike earnestly.

Doctor Mario's cerulean eyes took one glance at the scarred boy and slapped his forehead, his parabolic reflector jiggling in response.

"Pit _again?!_ My, my, I-a just treated this-a boy less-a than twenty-four hours ago I bet! _Ahh_, at-a any rate, _come. _Come in..." The doctor widened his wavering, white door for him, "...Careful there!"

"Thank you," Ike said, turning his body horizontally so that he could enter smoothly without any additional bumps to Pit's precious head. It wasn't as if he needed any more, anyway. The swordsman was overcome with hazardous fragrances of alcohol and irritating sound of the buzzing, fluorescent, white lights...

"So... what happened to him this-a time?" questioned Doctor Mario walking to one of his many spacious counters, shelving away bottled, cotton balls, medical instruments and bloodied utensils all ranging from dull and blunt to sharp and severely threatening. He hadn't gotten the opportunity to clean up due to the winged boy's untimely, yet expected, arrival. Pit practically _lived_ in the clinic because of his fragile, feathery appendages.

"Uh... well, he'd just finished a team match with Captain Falcon; he was up against Ganondorf and Bowser... and... I'm guessing you know the rest."

"Ah yes... _those two are-a ruthless_... Ike? You can-a set him down over there. Just pull-a back the white curtain and there-a should be a bed."

"Okay. Thank you, sir."

In all truth, Ike would rather continue to carry him. He didn't want to let Pit down not even for one, hot second; he seemed to be safer in his arms. But the mercenary followed the medic's directions, and there indeed was a lengthy, hospital bed hidden behind the curtain. A small, bright grin crept onto Ike's lips as they smiled upon the cradled boy...

"_Here you go..._"

Gingerly, the swordsman placed the heavenly body upon the frigid, hard excuse for a bed. A bed was supposedly soft, warm and welcoming. _This_ was anything but that, but Ike knew better than anyone that you had to make do with what you could. With his large, gentle hands, he straightened and positioned the little one's body as if he were about to undergo a good night's rest. But even in such a warm position, he looked as if he were so... cold. _Lost, broken, depleted..._ Ike figured the least he could do for him was scavenge about and find a blanket or some sort of gentle cloth to comfort him. There had to be one lying around_ somewhere_... Perhaps at one point in the time the children of the manor requested for one if they had the fever or some common, ailing cold or sickness. But the mercenary did not have the time to seek one out. After thoroughly wiping down his area with one of his thousands of nauseating disinfectants, Doctor Mario came whirling in uninvited on Ike's intimate moment with the winged boy, a metal pole that was roughly as tall as himself joining him. A clear, chilled IV pack of normal saline suspended from it, the small wheels screeching and complaining all the way to its rightful location, next to Pit's bed.

"Alright, let's-a see here..."

The medic grabbed the ear pieces of his stethoscope that clung around his nonexistent neck into his ears, lightly rolling Pit from off his side—where Ike had thought he'd feel the most comfortable on if he were conscious—and flat on his back after he had carefully retracted his wings. He set the metal piece onto his left breast, listening intensely for any troubling signs from his little heart.

"Hmm... _Good_. Good, good. His heart-a rate is a little slow, almost normal, but that is-a expected. How long has-a he been out?"

"I would say... for about ten minutes. Yes, I would say ten."

"Splendid. It's-a good that you've got him here on-a time."

Doctor Mario unplugged his ears, allowing the stethoscope to suspend freely from his neck once again, reaching inside of his white lab coat as he sought out his trusty ophthalmoscope (1). He flipped the switch as if he's done it a million times before (which he has, probably), a bright, bluish-white light shining through a single, glass lens. The doctor then used his fingers to pry open Pit's eye—just like Ike had done to free him of the acidic, grapefruit juice—revealing the amethyst jewel that lay hidden, protected, and undisturbed underneath the angel's eyelids. He shined the magnificent light on both of them for a thorough inspection, his thumb spinning the tiny, black wheel on the utensils, zooming out and in.

"_Oh yeah... _His-a pupils are-a nice and dilated."

Ike instinctively knew that couldn't have meant good news... or could it? He wasn't much of a doctor; he did know how to treat some of the basic of wounds, but don't ask him what to do when a person becomes unconscious. He couldn't help you there.

The mercenary stood back and watched Doctor Mario prepare an IV for his sleeping patient; the purple butterfly needle pricking into his skin did not even seem to wake the poor boy. Pit did not like needles... and Ike could only worry more.

"There. All-a done," the medic announced with pep in his tone, professionally taping over the needle after setting a folded, white gauge atop of it.

"...Huh?"

"_All-a done. _I am-a finished. Normal saline is-a all he needs."

...Really? That's all he had to do? Stick a needle in him and _boom?_

_Finished?_

Ike wasn't catching on all that well. Surely far more had to be done. What about the blood? What about the bruises and... and the bleeding scars?! Didn't he need to treat those, too? I mean, Ike could've done what he did, if given the required materials, of course.

"_Uh..._ forgive me for questioning your work, Doctor, but... It seems to me that all you've done is put a needle into him and left it at that."

"And-a that is all I needed to do. You see, Ike, this is-a where you are-a misinformed. Do you ever wonder why Pit can-a come into my infirmary bloody and worn, and then-a leave a few hours later without a blemish on his body?"

The man took this question heedfully... Yes, he'd asked himself that whenever he was faced with a situation like that... There wasn't a single, traceable, detectable fault on his limbs, head, etc., and he'd be twice as bubbly as he had prior to his rough, merciless beating. Just recently he'd asked himself that inquiry when he said "Goodnight" to Pit that evening King Dee Dee Dee got him pretty good with his star mallet, and he was out for a good two hours with a lump buried in the depths of his chocolate locks. But when those two hours transpired, Pit was lump-free and unfazed, ready and eager to take on his next opponent. Doctor Mario swore that he did not give him any ice to reduce the swelling, or anything else for that particular matter. He gave him fluids, and that was pretty much all he needed. Why was this?

"_Um_... Yeah. I wonder that sometimes."

Doctor Mario pressed a few buttons on a heart monitor to the right of him. It slowly booted up, blinking the number zero, emitting that chilling "beeeep" sound, the noise you hear when someone's heart has failed... or worse yet, when someone has died. Ike internally questioned where those "sticky ends" were that stuck to the patient's chest, the medical term being electrodes, hooking them up to the machine... and soon to the sweet angel Pit.

"Pit is a special boy. He is-a not mortal like you and I, in spite of his human appearances. I've learned when-a stricken with physical pain and ruined with markings, just-a give him a few hours and he'd be as flawless as he's ever been. Maybe his-a kind regenerates much faster than-a mortals do, but who knows? He doesn't need ointment or-a other necessities. Just-a give him time, rest and fluids and he'll-a shine like new."

Doctor Mario then gently loosened the angel's toga, which was now somewhat of an off-white color and bore random, scattered splotches of his blood, to reveal his upper torso region. He carefully peeled back Pit's dark, clingy undergarment just so he could access his chest and finally stick the pair of receptors onto his body. This was the moment when a very lightly blushing Ike realized how petite and fragile Pit actually was. As his azure hues were greatly refreshed at the sight of the angel's topless figure—sure, a little disgusted at the bruises that tarred his creamy skin—he thoughtfully recorded all that had been revealed to him. Pit's collarbone jutted prominently beneath his chin like little hills... There, beneath the thin layer of his white skin, was a hint of his ribs, his upper body steadily rising and falling as he breathed... He had the cutest, little belly button, and rising and falling along with his tummy were two, bright pink nipples. They appeared to the mercenary as two, watchful eyes that socked him right in the face. He shouldn't be looking at an angel's unclothed body. It had to be a sin to do such a lewd thing... though they were beautiful creatures, were they not?

"Ahh... he's-a taken quite a beating... _Those-a two ought to be ashamed of themselves..._ _He's-a such a sweet boy_..." commented the doctor, placing the two electrodes just an increment above the boy's perked nipples, giving Ike another reason to avert his wanderlust eyes.

_Beep... Beep..._

The men turned their heads to the screen; instead of seeing a blinking zero, the screen now read seventy-three. It fluctuated here and there in numeric range, but it did not escape the safety range of a healthy heart rate of an unconscious being. Ike breathed... he didn't know if seventy-three, eighty-nine, or ninety-one were numbers he should be concerned about, but at least it wasn't zero, which, in some cases, could be a very troubling number.

"_Sixty to a hundred beats per minute..._ He's-a doing quite good. Well-a Ike, there is-a nothing for you to worry about! When he's-a ready, he'll be on his way to the coliseum!"

"...How long do you think it'll take for him to... wake up?"

Doctor Mario "hmm"ed, overlooking the little one's current, physical state.

"It really depends, how bad was-a this beating?"

"...Pretty bad, though I did not witness all of it. But he was beaten pretty bad... heartlessly, actually."

"Ah, then it may take a while for-a him to heal. I've-a learned that over the few times he's stumbled through those doors."

Ike's head sank for the floor.

"Oh, a-alright..." _hopefully it will not take long_, "...Um. I will be back shortly. Link's given Pit a bouquet and I'd like to give it to him as a little comfort gift... for when he arises."

"Aw, that is-a very thoughtful of you, Ike! What a sweet gesture! I'm sure Pit will-a feel very much loved once-a he wakes and sees those flowers!"

The blushing mercenary slowly thinned his strawberry-pink lips as he smiled, though his eyes did not appear as happy as lips were mirrored to be. He looked to the petite, placid body sprawled helplessly like a specimen on the blue, hospital bed.

_I'll come back for you, Pit._

"Thank you, doctor, for all of your help."

Doctor Mario flushed over with a healthy pink tint. He slapped his cheeks with his gloved hands, plastering them onto his round, pie face.

"Ho ho! There's-a no need to thank me!" He didn't do much, but Ike was being courteous, "You're the one who should be-a thanked. And I'm-a sure Pit would be doing that as we speak... if he were conscious, of course."

And though both men were unaware of what brewed in the young angel's subconscious, he wasn't dreaming of the puffy, white companion of the infinite sky... but he was dreaming of tackling the human tree to the ground, encompassing the indigo-haired individual with his small arms, giving him many, many thanks...

And not daring to let him go.

------

"IKE! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?! HOW'S PIT?! IS HE OKAY?!"

"_Please _answer him, Ike," Link pleaded from his lap, "He's been giving me a friggin' headache."

The mercenary chuckled in his throat at the unsettled, wired prince and the Hylian's remark... but his chuckle was that of a nervous one. And the distraught Prince Marth could easily sense it.

"Oh how is my little angel?! _Is he deathly hurt?!_ Is something wrong with him?!"

"I am, um, sorry for making you wait... Pit is doing well. He's alright. The doctor said all he needs is a little sleep and he should be fine," Ike turned to the Hylian who was resting his heavy, throbbing head on his thighs in the stands, "Link, do you have Pit's flowers? I'd like to leave them for him in the infirmary for when he wakes... if you do not mind."

_Hell yeah I mind. Those are my freaking roses. _

The blonde lifted his head, a forced smile on his parted, coral lips.

"Oh, you mean the roses you literally shoved into my chest whilst knocking the wind out of me? _Yep_..." he reached behind him, revealing the lively bunch of happy roses to the reddened swordsman, "...here ya go."

"...I sincerely apologize for that," he muttered bashfully to his comrade, humbly receiving the bouquet, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Ike created the most handsome smile it nearly made Link's heart swoon. _Nearly_. An involuntary action, for sure. The man was a charmer; he could see why Pit had subconsciously fallen for him. Ike left the swordsmen once again after shaking off a leeching, babbling Marth who suffocated him with indignant pleas to take him along.

"I've got it, Prince Marth. It'll only take me a minute. _Please release my leg..._"

Link didn't bother to stop him... At least it wasn't his leg he was tugging at like a two-year-old. Marth wouldn't dare do such a thing, though.

He'd get kicked square in the face.

Unlike Ike, Link actually _liked_ Pit. And he did his best to express those developing emotions whilst, simultaneously, suppressing them to keep others from noticing. Well, he was unaware of what or how the mercenary felt about the angel... so he couldn't necessarily prove that to be a solid fact. Or maybe that's what Ike was trying to do, too... or doing. Concealing his feelings to keep others in the dark... He certainly did not exploit any type of romantic feelings for the chipper angel as much as Prince Marth did... if he harbored any. No one knew how he truly felt... only Ike knew where his thoughts for the little one lie.

And that's what frustrated the prince and Link to tears.

"The mere _nerve_ of that man!" Marth exploded once Ike disappeared behind the entrance doors of the mansion. He deepened his perky voice to perfectly parrot that of the mercenary's, scrunching his face to best resemble his as he moaned, "_'I don't think that's necessary. I'll only be a few minutes'! _Hmph!I can see my angel whenever I please! Who's he to say what I can and cannot do?! I don't see him kissing his brow! Or escorting him to breakfast! Or lulling him to slee—!"

"—Marth. If you don't shut—the—hell—upI _might_ just lose my mind and break my _foot_ off in your non-existent, narrow _ass. _And if you're so angry about it then why don't you just march your _non-existent, narrow ass_ up to the infirmary and go see him? There's nothing stopping you. It'd surely give me relief, that way I wouldn't have to continue to hear you bitch and moan over something that's totally fixable."

Link spat that in such a frightening, chilling tone, it seeped through the prince's uniform, crawled up to his back and startled the few, hidden hairs that dwelled there. The Hylian could be scary, and he could be scary _as hell_, but _no one_ was the boss of Prince Marth Lowell. He was his own boss, he took orders from only himself, and that was the exact kind of attitude that got him the ruined, scarlet eye and fractured rib. Well, they say you never stop learning, so maybe he'd learn one day... But would it be by the hard way... again?

"_Oh_... well _excuse_ _me_," Prince Marth stressed, flinging a flimsy hand in the air, "Don't take your piteous anger out on me just because Ike totally claimed your flowers. That's what you're pissed about, yes?"

"I'M NOT 'PISSED' ABOUT _ANYTHING!_"

Marth, satisfied with his uneasy reaction, giggled like a felon, "_You're still so transparent... _Well I certainly hope you're happy, _Mr. Compassion_. At this rate, in a few weeks Ike will be all over Pit like slime on snails thanks to all of your windows of opportunity! Sometimes, you have to be a little selfish to get what you want. That's your problem, Link. You're too nice, but I guess you're new to this. So allow me to give you a brief lesson on the basics of love..."

The noble swordsman took a seat in the stands close to the blonde, beginning to share his expertise. Link's head remained lowered as he fought the impulse that begged him to pop him right in his mouth. Whoever had problems, it was Marth. _He_ was the one with the problems. All of Smash Manor knew that... or Link did. Everyone didn't receive the same treatment that Marth so easily and maliciously dished out at him.

"You want Pit, right?"

"...Yeah."

"And you truly, truly love him? _A lot?_ And I'm not talking petty love. I'_m_ talking _love. That indescribable, burning desire... An everyday, insatiable lust for his flesh_—"

"—I could go without the last part—_very much unlike you_—but yes. I'm in love with Pit."

"Oh please. Don't play the 'innocent, nice guy' role. _You know what you do late at night_—" Link cringed internally here, "—And no you're not _in love_ with Pit! Not as much as you say you are, and would you, dear friend, like to know how I know that? It's fairly simple! You are willingly allowing another man to come between your goals... What _you_ want. For example, I'll use what just happened...

...Those were _your_ flowers! You should've stood up to Ike and said, 'No. I will take _my_ bouquet that _I _personally made for Pit _to _Pit. Go find your own damn roses'. But nope, Pushover Link showed up and off waltzed Ike with your roses, getting _all _the credit once Pit awakes. And that is simply unacceptable! What, are you scared of him?! Now if you _really_ loved someone, you'd do everything you could to keep them close to your side and away from those who might be interested."

Marth stopped there to place a hand on his chest, identifying himself, "Take _Yours Truly _for example. I love Pit and every brown strand on his precious, little head, but you don't see me letting every man give him combat lessons, or visit him in the hospital, or take _my_ flowers that I've made for him _to _him. _Ike's an exception for now; I have yet to find out how to deal with him..._ I may look like and give off as a complete asshole to others, but hey, in the end, I get what I want. Or, _hee_, I _will_ eventually."

After soaking in the prince's surprisingly helpful advice, the blonde archer erupted with chuckles as he flung his head out of his lap, facing his comrade whom he almost saw as an equal human being... with actual _feelings. _

It was a horribly rare occurrence.

"Why the hell are you telling me this? I just insulted the shape of your ass minutes ago."

Marth grinned, slapping his back, "Because you're going at it all wrong, my homosexual friend! And in this game, you have to protect what's yours, especially if you're male and if the person you're after is an utter _cupcake_ like _Pitto_. You have to be twice as aggressive and twice as nasty; you make no compromises for anything or anyone! _But I assume since you were previously into women you're still a little too gentle in your approach_..."

The Hylian eyed the gentle hand and seemingly genuine smile on his comrade's swollen lips.

"I don't know whether I should slap you first or tell you to take your hand off of me."

"Either or. It doesn't matter. But you should feel grateful. I just gave some of the most sincere advice I'd ever given, moreover, to my greatest rival. I don't trust Ike with Pit, no matter how... charming or... strangely sexy he may appear. And if I _had_ to give my darling princess away—_which will never happen, so don't get your hopes up_—you would be the only one I'd trust that'd treat him right."

(**A/N:** Yes, you read right. "_Princess"_.)

"You're lying to me, aren't you?"

"Correct! _Now_ you're learning!"

Prince Marth removed his hand, the playfulness that the blonde was accustomed to returning in his aquamarines—well, his non-bloated one, he lulled the other with his dripping ice pack.

"But that advice was the honest truth. You can take it or leave it, it doesn't concern me. I have no problem keeping Pit all to myself, you know, but that doesn't mean that I'm up for sharing."

This truly was a rare happening. Link truthfully didn't know what to say... Marth was opening his heart to him—or whatever the beating piece of mass was beneath his ribcage—something he hadn't done in... months. He would say years, but he hasn't known Marth personally for that long. He was not familiar with this gentle-natured being before him. It... it felt almost like the good old days... When things were so much simpler back then, when they were such good friends...

...all _three_ of them.

But these weren't the good old days. Oh no. Those days that reigned and sprinkled with friendship and joy twenty-four hours and seven days a week were _long_ gone the second Pit set foot upon the Smash mansion's soil.

"_Well..._ Just 'cause you gave me some pointers doesn't mean we're _friends_."

"Who said I wanted to be your goddamn friend? I just don't like seeing straight-men-turned-gay making the wrong moves. It irks me."

"I'm _not_ homosexual, for your information."

"_Oh?_ Then what are you?"

"That doesn't pertain to you. And I only like _Pit_. He's the exception. So that doesn't necessarily mean I take an interest in men—"

"—_Link. _Pit is a _boy_. He's a _male_. By God, he has a penis believe it or not. Therefore, you _are_ homosexual. You _do_ know what that is, don't you? Or must I explain that in great detail, too?"

Link smiled at the royal smart aleck, slapping his back like he'd done him, though with a lot more pressure. Nearly enough to knock him out cold, which was clearly his intention on the sly. As much as he hated to admit it, he was right.

Dead right.

_Smart-ass..._

"...Ihate you, Marth," Link uttered with such passion behind his words, and a feeble smile to boot.

"_Awww... _andI hate you, too, Link," the prince chirped, a few more "pats" to the back.

Ike returned from the infirmary a handful of minutes afterwards, and he was just about as verbal as an oak tree. "Oak trees do not talk!" you may be saying, and that's exactly what I'm aiming at. He did not speak.

At all.

He was tense... everywhere. On edge. Blank. Blanched. The man didn't even hear his name announced to fight. He seemed too preoccupied with his thoughts, with tapping his metal-plated boots—which agitated the Hylian in no time—with tormenting his lower lip with his teeth. Link was very, very stricken and bemused at his behavior at how uncanny he was being with hiding his emotions. Could it be his concern for Pit that had him reacting this way? And if so... why was he deciding to display them now? This certainly had Prince Marth and Link scratching their heads and arching their eyebrows...

There were countless other times that Pit's been hurt, so why is it now that he decides to worry?

------

On an abnormally bright and sunny day, Pit was hopping about like a little leapfrog in an endless field of cumulus—his lily pads—without a concern tainting his pure thoughts, blessed by the rays of the star. He was basking in the warming presence of his happy world, free of fear, free of anguish, free of violence... It was just him, the infinite, cerulean sky and its eternal companions—the sun and clouds—an atmosphere rich in happiness and glee.

He was not alone on the lovely, shiny day. His comrade Ike was in on the cloud-hopping fun, too, chasing down the runaway angel as he leapt here and there while their race commenced.

"You cannot catch me, Ike!" the little brunet sang to his friend who wobbled a few meters behind him, the light, sweet air caressing his bare skin, "I am the reigning Cloud Hopping champion of the universe!"

Ike laughed, his chuckles echoing, "Oh yes I will! I'm coming for you, Champ!"

"_Ha ha~!"_

The clean, summer air became dominated with the angel's infectious giggles as his sandals left little dents in the clouds, Ike struggling to catch up to the natural flyer. From time to time Pit would peer over his shoulder, snickering at the foreseen, sluggish pace of his earthbound friend. He'd purposely slow down just to be kind when he felt he was going a little too fast... and he was in the middle of doing so, when out of the blue—literally, taking that they were miles above the Earth—he ran straight into something rough, solid and chillingly cold. He wasn't going all that fast, but he felt like he'd just ran smack-dab into a brick wall!

Pit fell back on a faithful cloud, shaking his head as locks of chocolate slapped against his face. Amethysts unveiled themselves to observe this unexpected "road block". If he did not hurry soon, Ike would beat him to the finish line! And what a disgrace that would be!

But winning was far from his simple mind once those precious jewels treaded upon the so-called road block—the breathing, frighteningly gigantic, unhappy-looking king of shadows... Ganondorf. The dark lord was so unbelievably large—reigning several hundred stories high—why, his head could rip through the fabric of the sky if he were an inch taller. Light fled from his humbling presence, as did the clouds Pit rested on, which now appeared to be solidified darkness. The brunet's once, happy, sparkly world dematerialized before his innocent eyes.

An evil smirk that would have the Devil himself shake in his boots spread onto his thin, chapped lips, complimented by that signature, throaty chuckle that Link couldn't stand. He seemed to be very pleased by the reaction of the terrified little one below. One could tell in his evil snigger...

"_Heh heh heh..._"

"G-Ganondorf—?"

Suddenly, there was a rather raspy growl, and out with it a blazing stream of sweltering fire that scorched the air and the pores on the boy's body.

"_Eeep!_"

Poor Pit could've had his heart leap out of him right then. If things couldn't get any worse for the boy, the world's favorite, unremitting reptile made his arrival known with a friendly, ear-splitting roar that sounded as if fifty billion grand finale firecrackers were fired off all at once. The angelic being slowly turned his head and was instantly eye-to-eye with the fire-breathing king, except his bloodshot eye was much, much bigger than that of the angel's. He, too, was hellishly distorted in height, and if such a word existed, Pit was clearly "out-heighted".

Bowser, with his arms held out to his sides and hands readied to rip his head clear from his scrawny shoulders, began snarling at the sight of the boy like a fat, orange cat would do a witty, grey mouse. And sure enough, Pit was that witty, grey mouse, but he was caught up in admiring his opponents glinting teeth at the moment. The kings' glares were so astonishingly great; they kept his teensy body pinned to the floor like a butterfly on display in its framed, glass grave.

_W-What is happening?! Why are they here?!_

_A-Are they going to hurt me?_

_Where is..._

_Wh-Where is Ike?!_

Where had the mercenary gone off to?! Had he abandoned him?!

"Ike?" Pit peeped like a shaken chick, and, like magic, beside him popped the swordsman from a whisk of smoke, standing to the left of him... normal height much to the angel's dismay. But just him being there granted Pit the strength to stand on his shaken knees, and even a teensy smile on his full lips.

"Ike!! Thank goodness you are here! _I thought you left me..._ Do you know what is going on? Why is it so dark?! A-And why are they so big and we are so small?! And what happened to the clouds?! _Where are we?! _I am..." he whispered this, "..._scared!_"

The cobalt-haired individual—oddly enough with his back against him—did not in any way, shape, or form respond to him as far as the boy could see... and this vexed him.

"Ike...?" he reached for him, "Ike, did you not hear me—?"

Softly, the angel tapped his shoulder with a weak finger, and faster than his eyes could blink, from the very point his finger touched Ike, the man withered into fine dust particles. Pit small jaw dropped to his bare toes, a silent, breezeless wind, lulling the dust into its hold and spun them up into the air above his brown head. He watched in horror as the remains of his one and only hero escape from his little hands at such a speed, not even his wings would successfully carry him to the particles in time before they vanished without a provable trace.

"I-Ike?! Where did you go?! Where are you?! _Ike?!_"

"Don't waste your precious breath, _half-pint_. He's not coming to save you. Hmph... _No one's_ coming to save you, _heh heh_..."

He called helplessly for his mercenary friend, snapping his head in all directions for any signs of his being. A cacophony of deep gurgles, howls and cackles totally eliminated all other audible disruptions in the celestial one's sharp hearing. They rattled all five of his senses, forcing him to his shins as grueling chuckles seem to close in on him... to bind him... to suffocate him. The air became a thick and very sensible burden on Pit's back, shoulders and lungs.

The oxygen in the black air seem to lessen...

"_Stop it..._" he gently pleaded to the kings, his hands acting as sound-resisting plugs, but the waves seem to have permeated through his fleshy barrier and directly into his ear canal, increasing rapidly in volume.

"_Stop it... Stop laughing!_"

Ganondorf and Bowser simply did not cease, or they cared not to listen to the boy's cheeps of tranquility... They caved closer, closer, closer—circling him like a pack of purposely-starved lions who pictured him as a tender, trembling sirloin steak, grilled to perfection. If this continued, it would only be a matter of time until...

_Until—!_

"_Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it—!!_"

"—STOP IT! _STOP IT!!_"

Pit sprang to attention with that startling screech, the electrodes popping off his body in a forceful yank. Doctor Mario—who'd dozed off at one of his counters while writing a statement—flew out of his mobile stool as if being electrocuted by an invisible herd of demented jellyfish.

"_SWEET-A MACARONI!!_"

His parabolic reflector grew wings, plunging into the wall which the snoozing medic fell back upon. He was lucky that it did not break.

"_STOP IT! STOP IT—LEAVE ME ALONE!_"

_Beep!! Beep!! Beep!! Beep!!_

With his eyelids seemingly stapled shut, the angel fought off an unseen enemy, his limbs acting as those of a spazzing newborn, punching the air in an aimless fashion with an expression of resentment and fear spoiling his sweet countenance. Doctor Mario sprang from the cold, white floor upon hearing the strident distress of the winged one. He straightened out his medical headgear, one leg strangling its counterpart as he reported to the bed steadfastly to see about his troubled patient.

"_P-Pit! _What is-a the matter?!" the doctor called after a brief, deadly tango with the curtains. The heart monitor screamed with the harshness of electricity due to the abrupt change in the angel's heart rate, but that was no comparison to his sharp shrills. He delivered a high-noted, tear-inducing cry, why professional opera singers would deem it excruciatingly loud.

"Pit! Calm-a down!"

"_Stop laughing! Do not touch me!_"

Doctor Mario successfully gained a grip of Pit's small, flinging wrists, but that did not stop him from defending himself with his feet. And yes, he was doing all of this with his eyes shut, raising all sorts of hell in the doctor's office. He'd have to wake him right away, before things became unbearable.

"_No!_ _Let go of me!!_"

He was misconstruing real life for his dream.

"Pit!! Open your eyes!!"

The little one halted his violent assault and fanned his thick lashes, opening his eyes which were as wide as the skin-puckering electrodes dangling hopelessly from the edge of the narrow bed.

"_Hu_... Huh?"

Pit was returned the liberty of freely using his wrists. He yanked his head to the left of him, then the right, above him, also, and down to the exposed part his meager figure. He registered that he was within the confines of the infirmary, but many questions juggled about in his mind. With a tilt to his noggin, the angel asked himself, "_The infirmary...? B-But... How?_"

Doctor Mario straightened his parabolic reflector, "Ah, you are-a awake finally! I imagine you had a bad dream?"

"Bad dream...?"

Pit burrowed into deep thought, when a sudden, terrifying flash of a smiling Ganondorf and Bowser tormented his memory.

"AH! YES!! A nightmare! W-Well! It... It was not really a nightmare..."

"Really?" the medic fetched his clipboard and ink pen to begin his analysis, "How-a so?"

...Perhaps that wasn't the best possible question to ask. Pit explained to the doctor all that had happened in his dream, even shedding light on the teensiest, irrelevant details, yapping away and dulling the doctor's hearing. But he wasn't wholeheartedly listening word for word; it was fairly difficult doing two things at once when it came to inspecting Pit from his precious head to his feet, recording his findings and dodging his flapping arms. The little captain made for an excellent storyteller on the flipside, and he could not seem to tell a simple story without some jittery, physical outbursts. Nonetheless, it told Doctor Mario that his energy had definitely returned to him full throttle. A beating would never change that, for sure.

"—A-And then I opened my eyes and I saw you!"

Pit's elaborately acted-out eventually tale drew to a close.

"Ah? That's-a how it went? It sounded like a pretty scary dream!"

"It was a little scary; I felt scared when Ike left me all alone, too. But I will not feel that way anymore! Because I am going to get much stronger! Then that way I will be capable of defeating anyone that will cross my path! _Ike is going to train me also! So I will be extra strong on top of that!_"

Doctor Mario sheathed his ink pen in the pocket protector of his lab coat. Pit was so very entertaining. He was like a breath of fresh air that could not be directed by anyone or anything. A walking, breathing, _flying _optimist. That was something to admire tremendously; not everyone possesses a spirit such as his.

And they wouldn't.

Because Pit is an _angel_. The purest of the pure.

"That's-a the ticket, Pit! I believe in you!"

"_You do?!_"

"Yes! One-hundred percent! And since we are-a entering positive territory, I-a have some great news to tell you! Despite your... _previous_ condition, I should say, you have-a bounced back health-wise over two-hundred percent! You are-a lucky that Ike brought you in when he did!"

Pit fixed his body posture, nearly springing off the hospital bed like a little rocket.

"_Ike?!_ He brought me here?!"

The young angel took a necessary, momentous pause to rewind back to the last, recallable seconds of consciousness before he'd entered his unnatural realm of nightmares. That's when that harmonic, fuzzy presence manifested itself to him...

"_You're an excellent captain, Pit..._"

It struck him; he remembered! He recalled the gentle smile and his velvet, husky voice... the soft hand in his hair that felt so good... It gave him the warm "fuzzies" recollecting such things, and of course, he could not explain why.

"Oh, yes. I... remember now."

He smiled to himself...

_Maybe that is why I dreamed of him._

"Uh huh! He-a came and made-a sure you were treated. He stopped in to check on you a few times after he-a left, along with some of the others. He was even so kind enough as to drop off your—"

"—_MY ROSES!_"

Pit ripped his bouquet from the medic as if he carried some virus that would become a threat to his flowers, snuggling them and breathing in their crisp, outdoorsy aroma. He fed them his sweet carbon dioxide whether he knew it or not, till he was pink in the face.

"My pretty, pretty flowers!! I am so happy to see you! _And you are unharmed!_ I must go to the coliseum and thank Ike immediately!"

"W-Wait Pit—"

"—Thank you for taking care of me, Doctor Mario! Enjoy the rest of your day!"

"But-a Pit—!"

He could not get a single word in for anything in the world. The boy hauled out of that white-walled room with the speed of a jack rabbit and with the spirit of the sun. The only hindrance with his plan was... the matches were over, and it was dinnertime. Meaning that it was very, very dark outside, and Pit had slept for hours and hours, despite how seemingly short his dream felt. Doctor Mario's infirmary did not have any windows to peer out of, so of course he would not have known this.

But Pit would soon find out.

He would.

------

Meals were consumed in silence... a mourning silence for the absence of the mansion's most valuable treasure. Suppertime in the Smash manor was not the same without the boisterous Pit there to dazzle its crystal walls. Or—since it was suppertime—to scarf down the entire dessert table all by himself, delighting nearly all that watched him in astonishment, and sickening a few others. Where did he put it all, the residents wondered, his stomach had to have the capacity of an orange judging solely on his petite body!

Link was looking forward to his angelic crush's comeback as the tournaments carried on. He looked forward to laughing hysterically at his poor yet dazzling attempts of charming him with his recently-learned jokes, his cute, cocky remarks when successfully triumphing over an opponent, his sweet, thoughtfully-created cheers that could easily be identified above all others whenever Link was out on the battlefield, giving it his all:

"_Link! Link! He is our man! If he cannot do it, then—um—nobody will!"_

...No one had the heart to tell him that that was not how the phrase went—he was simply too adorable—but the Hylian looked forward to all of it.

The angel never returned; Doctor Mario allowed zero hospital visits after a specified time. Why was beyond him, but he respected the doctor's wishes as did all the others, disregarding how utterly absurd it was. Marth was on the very brink _of_ the brink of breaking that timely rule, wearing his fiery emotions on his face, something he rarely did. His hateful, blue eyes drilled into the cold-hearted Ganondorf's head, his arms and long legs crossed, his foot tapping away beneath the extensive table. Ganon paid him no mind like he did all the others, but he surely felt those puncturing eyes. And every Pit-less second that wasted away, Marth had a more than likely chance of leaping out of his chair and plunge for the dark lord, happily giving him a good beating. And Link would not have to be asked twice to jump in and join him.

Because he wouldn't, and watching Marth get beaten to death would lighten the heavy mood that poisoned them. But Link did not give up hope in spite of how dismal things were looking, he did not succumb to the noxious thoughts and feelings that the others were tormented with. Instead of anticipating bad news, he prepared for the angel's return by rounding up as many treats as possible, without making it too obvious. Tonight they were serving gourmet chocolate éclairs for dessert, one of Pit's many favorite desserts because of the buttery-sweet cream that spontaneously oozed from its flaky insides onto his fingers whenever he bit into them. Link also favored that sweet treat for that very reason...

_Again_, with the sinful thoughts.

Ike on the opposite side of the fence could not detect anything other than what was swimming around in his head like befuddled goldfish. He dragged his silverware around in his thick, onion soup, distorting his reflection in the broth. Link eyed him closely as he had been doing all day, sipping slowly on his tea.

_He's been like this since he's come back from the infirmary..._

If only he could somehow jump into his mind and read his thoughts. It would save him so much trouble...

"_I am worried for him_," the mercenary finally spoke, as if he could read Link's own private thoughts or feel his eyes in the roots of his hair. What devastation that would be!

"I can see that," Link smoothly replied to the man adjacent to him.

"Ah... it shows?"

"You look pathetic, man."

Ike chuckled bashfully, scratching his head, though it did not itch, "I... I did not mean for my emotions to get the best of my appearances. It's... it's just... _seeing him like that_... And holding his body in my arms... and... and he has not returned since. Who could do that to an angel? One would naturally express their feelings if concerned. Why you don't seem to be fazed the least bit."

Those last, couple words muttered from the taller individual paralyzed the Hylian. Now Link didn't know about anyone else, but to him, he was getting the vibe that Ike was being smart with him. Was he saying because he wasn't totally looking pathetic like he was that he didn't really care about Pit's current state? Luckily, he did not have a "dog-cat" relationship like he had with the prince—and Ike and Link had a "dog-mouse" one—but regardless... What did he mean by that? Or did he not have a hidden meaning, and Link was just being on the offensive like he was ninety-five percent of the time?

Link slightly swirled spoon about in his glass cup, enjoying the refreshing sound of the cubes of ice against the crystalline walls as they followed the flow of maroon-colored whirlpool he created...

"Maybe I do seem unfazed. But I have _faith_ in Pit. I have faith in his strength and his bravery. The last thing he wants other people to think of him being is weak and frail. But he's not. He's a strong boy. He'll overcome whatever's ailing him with a fist of iron steel, like he does with every other challenge that faces him. Pit's no stranger to danger. He pushes for success and does not settle for anything lesser than that. He'll make it through, I assure you... Why I believe he'll come bustling into the dining hall any minute now. So no," Link smiled at the stunned Ike, "I'm not worried at all—"

"—_FRIENDS?!_"

And just as Link prophesied, the spoken one appeared from between the two, large, slammed-open doors, his roses nestled in his right arm. Every gasped, firstly in shock at the sudden noise, but then in surprise for the joyous reunion of their bubbly one.

Prince Marth had the strength to overturn the long table and its entirety over thrice, his hate for Ganondorf forgotten... momentarily. He scrambled out of his chair at the sight of Pit, his mouth agape and his eyes resembling runny, sunny side up eggs. With outstretched arms, the monarch launched out of his chair, his feet becoming such a blur he appeared to be flying instead of running.

"_PIIIIIT!"_

The never-ceasing, moist sparkles resurfaced in his amethyst irises at the sight of his biggest fan...

"_Prince Marth!!_"

Thankfully and surprisingly, the two collided softly, the overjoyed prince scooping the boy up into the hot air and spinning him like a little, white dreidel (2). The Smashers hopped to their aching feet, clapping like hot, fat grease from a sizzling pan, all except for the "guilty ones".

"DON'T YOU _EVER _SCARE ME LIKE THAT _EVER _AGAIN, YOU!" the prince sobbed, kissing his cheeks innumerable times. Pit roughly choked on his childish laughter, a result from being spun so carelessly.

"_Tee hee!_ Prince Marth! _I am very happy to see you, too!! But you are making me dizzzzzzzy!!_" cheeped the small brunet, eventually set upon his feet once more, free to walk on his own... or stumble. He was not given long to rest, unfortunately. Princess Peach—and just about everyone else—plucked him from his sandals and shoved him into their bosoms, clamoring him with tender love and praises. The women did, mind you. The men simply pat him on his little back. Ike tried to get to him, but at each attempt, someone would shove him out of the way in order to get their two cents, hugs and/or kisses in.

"_We were so worried about you, Pit!"_

"_Are you alright? How do you feel?"_

"_Is there anything that you need?"_

Pit answered each question as truthfully as he could with very much buoyancy; he was fully energized and everyone was actually interested in his response. The boy could never recall any other moment in his happy, short life such as this one... A time where he felt so... cherished. Treasured. And a tremendous amount of friendly warmth from people he's only known closely for a few months...

"We're all very happy that you're alright, darling. _I was so worried about yooou~!_" Marth commented for the third time, scooping the boy into his embrace like a dollop of vanilla ice cream, Pit chortling sweeter than ever.

_Palutena, all of these people care so much about me!_

_I like this special attention... I feel really happy._

"_Pit?_"

Ike, who had been trampled over by the multi-colored tsunami of comrades when he unsuccessfully tried to approach him, called for the angel. The crowd formed somewhat of a circle around Pit as they overloaded his brain with their tiring questions. But the attention-grabbing boom in Ike's base-filled voice, slightly dissolved the strong bond of that elliptical formation. Mr. Game & Watch, Captain Falcon, Luigi, Ness and Red stepped aside, revealing the precious, priceless jewel that they concealed away from the mercenary. Marth didn't know why, but that voice made him place Pit right on the floor.

It was exceptionally quiet now, but Pit could recognize that beautiful voice even in the loudest of rooms. It spoke to his trembled heart, immediately seizing his undivided attention with a zero percent failure rate.

Purple, widened eyes peered hopefully into the faraway, magnificent blues, and a smile greater than that of a psychotic killer graced his luscious lips.

"_IKE!!_"

And in two, long seconds, Pit sprinted an amazing six yards, leapt off his feet and into the air, tackling the fair-haired male with his feather-light frame. He stuck to him like a spider monkey coated in super glue and suction cups. Ike had the wind knocked out of him briefly even when he'd braced himself for the impact, but he was okay.

Because Pit was all right.

His skin wasn't translucent anymore. It returned to its healthy, slightly-pink complexion. He did not bear any visible traces of nasty scars or bruises and there wasn't an ounce of blood leaking from him.

It was just as Doctor Mario said...

He shined like new.

Like a pretty, porcelain doll whose smile charmed all.

And for this, Ike was happy.

No.

"Happy" was not the word for it.

He was... ecstatic.

There. That's it. _Ecstatic._

Link flinched a bit upon painfully realizing that_ he_ could've been the one being so happily encompassed in those sweet, ginger arms... A very bad taste settled on the back of his tongue.

"_Ike..._ Thank you so much for saving my roses...! I am very, very grateful!"

"You're _still_ more troubled about those roses? _Pit...! _Your life is more important than some silly flowers! You were unconscious. For _hours_. You put fear in all of us...!" Ike began in a stern, fatherly tone, startling the one clinging to his torso. But his hard expression softened, and so did his hard touch, finishing with, "...They had no right to do that to you. _No right, at all_."

Pit overheated, now rivaling a full-blown cherry blossom. That spicy scent that leaked from every pore of his body drugged the young one, that familiar, dazing, drowsiness taking hold of him. That's when he realized that not everybody possessed the warmth Ike did.

No no, his warmth was far different than anything he's ever felt... It was consoling, mild and sweet. Pit squeezed him a little tighter as if more of the fragrance would come oozing out.

Why, Pit could keep dinner and go straight to sleep just like this... and he would if he continued to be latched onto Ike like he was currently.

"I am sorry that I worried you, Ike. _Sorry, sorry_."

The mercenary, who was all smiles, ruffled his unruly hair, the angel giggling with radiance.

"It's alright. I'm thrilled that you're safe..."

Ike's mesmerizing lips created the upmost hunkiest grin, gelatinizing all that was within the celestial one. Link, his arms folded, felt a surge of worthlessness and uneasiness in his gut, oddly. A strange contradiction, it was. Just by watching those two from where he and the cooing crowd stood, he couldn't help feeling bitten by a spirit of jealously.

It was just as Prince Marth said—why was he right all the time?!—Ike in the end would receive all of the credit for _his_ doing, _his_ work, which was the equivalent of cheating, no? Those were_ his_ roses! So where was _his_ tackle-hug? Where was _his_ smile? His giggles of light?

To the left of him, not too far from sight, were the tossed, yellow flowers, lying forgotten and Pit-less. That's precisely what the blonde Hylian felt just about then...

Forgotten.

"It sickens you, doesn't it?"

Prince Marth snuck up behind him, his arms, too, performing that pretzel formation... "_It sickens me_. That could've been _you_, you know—"

Marth, in a split second, became caught and crumpled in Link's ferocious grasp, his cerulean eyes peering deeply into the eyes of a blonde demon, "—_Spit another goddamn word, and I swear to God I will single-handedly yank your tongue out o' the hole in your face from that useless hole in your ass!!_"

Pit broke form Ike's arms upon hearing this ruckus; those amethysts immediately knew where to look.

_Huh?_

Link threw the prince's limp frame onto the floor, stomping off with clenched fists at his sides in a fix of confusion while numerous pairs of eyes faithfully followed him out the door. The little one caught this... which soiled his positive attitude.

He did not get the chance to celebrate his return with him yet.

"_What the hell is your problem?! You are going to stop treating me like some rag doll, you hear me, Link?!_" Marth retorted in anger and partial embarrassment, a tingling sensation jolting his injured ribcage.

Pit spread his magnificent feathers to take flight and flew to the thrown prince, screeching, "PRINCE MARTH!" while Ike ran close behind.

Once by his side, Pit made himself of service to his good friend, voluntarily using himself as a crutch to help him off the uncomfortable, itchy carpet. Ike helpfully pitched in too, but Marth only shone his whites to the brunet, pecking his dry cheeks...

"Are you alright...? Does your rib hurt?!" the celestial one gently asked with a tremor in his nasally, baby voice. Marth tenderly held his head in his warm palms, uttering a tasteless, overused line.

"I am, now that you're here. And don't worry, love, my ribs feel fine. They're all there."

"On a more serious note," Ike interrupted, folding his muscular arms, "What business did Link have pushing you to the floor?"

"YES! That is just what I was about to ask you."

Prince Marth swore he was ten seconds away from his pent-up rage for Ganon upon the smart-mouthed mercenary instead.

He certainly knew how to ruin a mood.

"Link? Eh, he's being sensitive as always. Nothing new, really; I think he has hormone imbalances."

"But what happened to your 'friend contract'? Or was that all for show?" Ike pressed on.

"I thought you two were friends as well... _were you_... were you _lying_ to me, Prince Marth?"

And just then, the prince looked as though he had been slapped with a wet glove. His heart dropped like a rock to see such an expression fall upon his beloved's round visage.

"How _dare_ you even _imagine_ such a thing? _That..._ Just hearing you _say_ something like that just breaks my heart, Pit. You should already know that I would never, _ever_ lie to you, honey, nor would I do _anything_ that I know would bring harm unto you. I do everything for your happiness, Pit. Everything I do is done all for you. Lying is out of the question, and I don't _ever_ want to hear you say that _ever_ again. Do you have that?"

Pit nodded, peering sweetly into his eyes... "Yes. I am sorry, Prince Marth."

And like the hopeless romantic he was, the monarch swept him up into his merciful embrace.

"I won't doubt you ever again...!" Pit added.

"_That's right_."

Pit pulled away, "But... I am also worried about Link. I want to see if he is alright—"

"—You can do that later, Pit. You've been unconscious for a great amount of time, meaning you have not eaten for hours. You need something in your stomach," Ike intruded once again, as he overheard the little one peep.

Pit could say that he was a bit famished; he was right. He hadn't eaten breakfast since that morning, and he had a relatively high metabolism. But he was hoping that he could celebrate his awakening with every last one of his friends. Link included.

But one of the rules in life that he had yet to learn was one could not have his or her way all of the time, though the omniscient presence of the comedic Hylian would've been nice to lift the positive mood even higher into the air. It would've been nice to hear his supportive cheers as Pit scarfed down eleven éclairs—which others were slightly upset—Prince Marth worrying him profusely about ruining his petite figure by indulging in sweets. For Pit's own health, and, of course, the prince's sinful pleasures.

The monarch did not have to fret for a second about Pit becoming an irreversible glutton. The angel lost an interest in the frosty desserts.

He nibbled on them, and slurped his hearty soup, and bit off pieces of his buttery bread... But he was not as vocal, and everyone loved to hear that chipper voice that rocked their hearts. The prince caught onto his angel's unfitting sadness, tapping into his upbeat persona to lighten his attitude.

"My, Pit! Those éclairs look pretty yummy!" he commented enthusiastically.

"Yes... Pretty yummy," Pit retorted, uninterested.

"Is there something wrong with them? You seem to not be eating them."

"No. There is nothing wrong with them."

Another boring response.

"...You are worried about Link?"

"...Yes. I want to see him... I want to talk to him...! I want to make sure that he is okay... learning that Link is troubled bothers me. It makes me so sad. I am his friend... _I want to help him_."

And Prince Marth could sense this.

Pit picked up one éclair and began nibbling it—he wasn't really eating anything for that matter, which is extremely unhealthy. And everybody knows that Pit has a bottomless crevasse for a stomach. Those adorable, pouty lips sagged unattractively, and there wasn't a splotch of pink to be discovered on his pale, round face. An unnatural sight.

It now become the prince's ambition—his _duty_—as his self-proclaimed lover, his number one fan to snatch him from the claws of pessimism and bring him back into the light from which he came.

"Don't you worry your pretty, little head, Pit. Link will—"

"—Link'll be fine, Pit. The only one who's not going to be feeling as well is you if you don't eat. Now how am I supposed to build a healthy, strong soldier if he isn't getting proper nourishment?" Ike unceremoniously intruded, a small smile rousing his lips as he crossed his arms.

Pit blank, then looked to his cold soup, and suddenly broke out in hysterics, brought on by an unpredictable spasm. Marth felt like scratching the mercenary's eyeballs out of their very sockets.

"AH! NO, PLEASE TEACH ME! SEE—WATCH! I AM EATING!"

Pit picked up his spoon and dived into his frigid broth. It was a little bitter, rather distasteful, "UM—IT IS A LITTLE COLD! B-BUT I AM STILL GOING TO EAT IT!"

He pitied his taste buds for a minute here and there, but he quickly suppressed his dislike and spooned more into his mouth. Ike—amused greatly—propped an arm onto the long table, his aquamarines observing him as he consumed his cold meal, seeing many things... Characteristics of the angel, if you will.

He saw determination. Strength. Empathy. Persistence—though this could be both good or bad, but of course, Pit exercises this in a positive manner. It was in his sweet, little spirit that everyone wanted a piece of. Ike's lips did not cease to exploit their wondrous smile.

He actually found it very difficult to do.

And he wondered why.

------

Prince Marth was on to something when he hypothesized that Link had hormone imbalances. Now it was either that, or Pit's influence on his life had totally turned his world topsy-turvy.

How so, you say?

For one, he "became" gay.

He pleasured himself frequently as he thought of the little one in twilight.

His blood boiled when others—namely Marth and Ike—were too close to him.

And lastly, he was too cowardly to pronounce his love. But... who wouldn't be?

Those pouty, soft-looking lips. Those magnificent wings and that golden laurel of holiness. His fragile, aesthetic body whom Link was having urges of snuggling to death...

His smile... That beautiful, beautiful, angel smile. He was too precious. Too precious to be owned by one person... or even anyone. A precious little lamb with no shepherd to guide him, leaving him to a world full of coyotes.

Frankly, Link was dangerously obsessed, and as much as he defied this, he, too, was a coyote.

As the blonde one showered, he thought back on those last, five minutes he spent in the dining hall. Now that he thought over it, what he did to Marth was completely and utterly stupid. He wasn't even angry with him for once in a blue moon! He was angry with himself—in fact, he wanted to rip his _own_ tongue out of his _own_ mouth through his _own _asshole because he was a pansy he couldn't afford to say something as simple as "no".

A rare thought of apologizing to the prince emerged from oblivion it seemed; Link was surely losing his mind. He'd rather chew all his fingers and toes raw if given the choice to apologize to Ganondorf.

_Sleep, _he figured,_ I need sleep. Tomorrow will sort itself out... Hopefully._

The Hylian's seven-minute, military-style shower ended, the blonde drying himself, slipping on the shorts from the other night and crawling into his warm sheets, not bothering to look for a top. And the minute he did so, there was a feeble round of soft-hearted knocks at his door. And as if his heart had eyes with the power to permeate through it, he knew that it had to be Pit standing behind it. That sweet, little boy was the last person he wanted to see.

There was a chirp at the wooden door, "Link? Link, are you awake? You are in here, yes?"

The Hylian shivered betwixt his sheets with anticipation.

_What the hell is he doing here...?!_

Should he answer the door? Should he wait until the angel had given up and walked away? But that would be terribly malevolent on his part, and it would fracture that genuine, crystal heart of gold into fractions. And—a couple or not—that is something he refused to do. Ever.

"If you are not sleeping, then... please come to the door. I really, really want to talk to you."

_...I can't, Pit._

A solid, never-ending sixty seconds loomed over them.

"Link... _Um..._ Are you... mad at me?" the discouraged angel questioned with a disheartening, heart-brokenness in his feather-light voice, "If you are, then... I am sorry—"

Unsuspectingly, the door poured open before the little one, and he suddenly found himself lifted from the floor and caught—or held hostage—in the warming, tight embrace of the blonde. Link linked his arms about Pit's small waist, his nose stabbing him in his bosom. Pit blinked, perplexed at first, but was soon at ease with the thought of Link not being upset with him, and the fact that he felt... he felt...

...He could not explain it.

But Link knew that the sensation of having the boy's hot, gentle cheeks against his bare flesh and his frail arms tied about his own midsection felt wondrous. All his insecurities were thrown into a black hole—oblivion—at the mere sickeningly-sweet touch of the little lamb before him. He felt unchaste touching such a pure individual...

Pit pulled away to bore his innocent, glassy amethysts into the tired, hopeless blues with an endearing smile that filled Link's heart to the _very brim_ of the brim with a consoling light.

"Y... You are not angry with me?"

"Never, Pit. Never. I will never be angry with you," the Hylian replied gently stroking his stained cheek, "I want you to remember that."

Pit's grin augmented, "I will!!"

Link's heart soared as he lured him into his chest once more. Never had he felt such a pleasant warmth—one greater than that of light. He wanted to relish in this blissful sensation, and Pit—nearly bursting with questions—wanted the same.

------

Link guided the young one inside his dormitory, clothing his upper half so that he would be deemed decent. The young one trotted to his friend's bed, leisurely kicking his feet at its edges as he waited patiently for his comrade. Once the blonde's body was fully clothed, he placed himself next to the angel...

"Alright. So I hear that there's something that you're wantin' to talk to me about."

Pit flushed with coral, "Oh! Yes! Um... I... I just wanted to know if... if everything is okay with you and Prince Marth? I saw you push him to the floor—I was so worried; his rib is till hurt. And... you seemed very angry. I thought you and Prince Marth were... friends?"

"_Pit..._ I'm... I'm sorry to make you worry. What I did to Marth... That was very wrong of me."

"So you two are still friends?" the young one inquired with a hopeful glint in his circular, purple irises.

Link snickered malevolently, "Hey, I said I'd _try _to be his friend, "and it's a rather difficult thing to do. But even friends fight."

"But friends are supposed to be kind to one another! Friends are supposed to help one another! Friends do not fight! Me and my friends never fought!" Pit exclaimed with fervent emotion, clenching his fists. Link felt the need to suddenly back away a degree.

"Yes, Pit. Yes. Your friends may have never fought. But... friends _do_ fight, Pit. They do—"

"—But they do not hurt each other!"

...Link slapped his forehead.

"_You have yet so much to learn_..."

"Then teach me!" moaned the desperate, angelic one with a pout on his lips, grasping both of the Hylian's warm palms and pressing them, "Help me understand your earthly ways! I am terribly confused!"

His death grip slackened gradually as his head lowered, his brunet locks gracefully shielding his shadowy expression. This was a significant occurrence. Never had the blonde witnessed such a melancholic gesture from the boy.

"...Pit?"

"You mortals are strange. You have_ it_ in all of your hearts—you have _kindness_, you have the power of light. It is there. I can see it. And yet you still have these wars. Yet you still judge, you still hate, you still kill. It makes me sad, because I believe in you. All of you. I believe in Earth and the dark and the light, because there is great good in everyone. My heavenly comrades... they ask me why I would bother with such a destructive race. 'You are above them' they tell me, 'Let them dwell in their idiocracy and continue to destroy their own kind'. But... coming to Earth has always been a very passionate dream of mine! _The_ _taste of the food, the colors, the people, the mysteries_—it is such an interesting place! And if there is one thing I wish to bring to this world, it is _love_. Love that is not limited..."

Pit peered into the vacant eyes of Link, "...I wish to make this world a happy place. That is why I descended from this sky. I wish to create a second heaven—a second Skyworld! Some say I cannot do it, that I will not succeed, that it is impossible. And... when I see you and Prince Marth fight, it reminds me why I am here. To repair this unhappy world one mortal at a time. That is my dream; and it may be difficult, but I will not give up!!"

Link's eyes were not at all sparked like Pit hoped they would've been. He did not seem to be at all moved. The boy was bemused be this, and then, abruptly and rudely, Link cackled.

"_P-Pit...!_" Link started, settling down after a steady roll of hooting, "...You have... so much to understand about this world. Earth, Pit, is a helpless thing. I know this. It is dangerous, hellish, cold, and—most of all—irreversible. No matter how strong the power of light, dark will always find some way to smother its very existence. The same applies for humans—"

"—But you all have the ability to change—!"

"—As we have the _choice_ to change," Link finished, "We are flawed, Pit. We are imperfect. That is what you must understand. We are a stubborn kind. Therefore there will always be hate. There will always be darkness in the world. And even the greatest amount of light will never sate its hunger for corruption. We are not like your angelic friends, Pit. We will never be."

An awkward silence befell them; Pit was especially quiet.

Unusually quiet.

...Uncomfortably quiet.

Link felt Pit's hands trembling in his own... Was something the matter?

His head lifted—Link's soul shattered into billions of glittering shards.

Just as Pit's bubbling eyes leaked unmistakable tears. The boy's expression nearly caused the archer's head to explode.

"So... you are telling me that my efforts are meaningless...? Th-That my dreams will not come true...? A-And... And that... you do not believe in me?" dribbled the little one with a heart as heavy as stone.

Link was... flabbergasted. He was stunned, immobile... Those were real tears. Water droplets. He was really crying... over something that he said?

That helpless, heartbroken expression was one that branded itself on his heart like molten iron on skin. And because of his severe state of shock, he was not given an opportunity to respond to the winged one's question. Pit interpreted this action into something that was far from actuality. That something was, "_Yes—that is exactly correct! What you're doing is useless!! You will never heal Earth, you will never heal humans, and Prince Marth and I are destined to be enemies!! Forever!_ (**A/N:** Evil cackle here. -laughs-)"

This boiled his immortal blood. It was an unfamiliar feeling to him; he could not describe it in words. But this feeling—one unlike any other that he has ever felt—caused his veins to bulged. It took over him; it rose from his stomach, hurled up his esophagus and poured out into the cool air, birthing a strong statement that perplexed the Hylian.

"Friends may fight, but friends _do not_ hurt their friends' feelings, and they _do not _make them cry, and they _believe_ in their dreams, and they most certainly _love_ them!"

And with that final cry—by far his loudest and strongest—Pit leapt to his unsteady feet and bolted for the door, blubbering hysterically.

And when I say "bolted", that's precisely what he did.

He bolted_ like hell. _Within two seconds, he was out of the Hylian's dorm and into the hallway, those cries of gibberish bouncing off the walls and into the unsuspecting ears of the wallowing Smashers.

Link finally came to at this, "_PIT!!_ I DID NOT SAY THAT!! PIT—_WAIT!!_ DON'T LEAVE—COME BACK!!" the Hylian boomed throatily, scrambling from his bed, to the floor and out into the corridors.

"_PIT!! _PIT, I LOVE YOU!!"

The boy did not hear this confession, for his echoed squeals filled his and everyone else's ears. He'd turned the corner, too, if that reduced the sound of Link's voice in any way.

...Link fell upon his knees, gaping as though he had been stuck with an iron rod in the cranium.

One rule. He had made one rule that he promised himself he'd never, ever break. And he broke it in a mere, five seconds.

He broke Pit's heart.

* * *

Poor little Pitto. All he wants to do is make this godforsaken world a better place, then Link goes on an' shoots down his dreams... Maybe a certain someone will cheer him up?

Hokage's (_meaningless_) Points:

(1): An _ophthalmoscope_ is an instrument doctors and eye doctors use strictly for the eyes. I figured Doctor Mario would have one... since he's a doctor and all. All doctors have those! One could say that he could've used an otoscope—an instrument that doctors use to examine the inner ear and the ear canal—but hey. I like ophthalmoscope better. It's more fun to say. Op-thal-mo-scope... _Yes_... Embrace the funness.

(2): Basically, a _dreidel_ is a cute, little, wooden toy that's sort of like a spinning top. It has four sides, each representing a Hebrew word, and to make a long story short, it's a gambling game. It's played during Hanukkah. There's more to it, of course (and you can look that up yourself xD) but when you put it into the context, Marth's basically spinning Pit around, much like a dreidel does. C:

Speaking of Doctor Mario...

He seems to be pretty "close" to Pit. I mean, having Pit sleep in his hospital bed for_ hours_, not to mention leaving him all by himself almost every _week?_ Who wouldn't take advantage of him then? (Do not deny it. You know you would). Lots could happen, and I'm not implying that he _is _the rapist, though feel free to add him to your "Suspect List" if you deem it necessary.

Hm... But _could _he be a potential rapist though? And who said that there was only going to be one?

And I shall leave it at that.

-images surface-

_Poor Pit. Poor Baby._

_Reviews..._

**The Mad Joker: **JOKER-CHAN! :DDD -Is happy- Fu fu... And the guessing continues, I suppose (and trust me, you're going to hate me forever once you find out who it is. Which shall be fairly soon. C:) Is it Marth? Is it Link? Is it Ike? Is it Olimar? (And I am telling you right now that it is ABOLSUTELY NOT Olimar. Just the mere IMAGE makes me want to clear that up. Dx) But you shall see! And waiting for Pit to get raped is only natural. He's so sweet, so he must be tainted. Something so sweet cannot exist in a tainted world. It cannot. D& -hangs head- I am such a sadist... lD Um... YES! How dare Ganon and Boswer hurt Marth's little angel?! Or Link's little angel?! Or Ike's little angel?! (Pit is—unknowingly—a... a... "manwhore" isn't he? O.o)

**NinjaSheik: **Gladly, Pit was okay. C: I don't have the heart to kill him. Yet I do have the heart to traumatize him by allowing BLANK to rape him. D: Ah, and 358/2 Days came out, and my little brother and sister have it. I on the other hand, have to wait until Christmas. lD But I'm getting Super Mario Brothers Wii! :D And maybe Spirit Tracks (Toon Link! -heart-)

**Tearless: **I'm glad you returned! (I hope you returned to this again. xD) Ike will always be there for little Pitto. And if not him, then Marth. And then Link if he's not acting like a hormonal-ass. - 3 -

**Me-la Kenzu Chan: **Snake is beast. Period. But I hate his Smash. I can't evade that thing for my LIFE—or for Peach's life, or whosever character I choose. xD SHOTA = AGE GAPS = LOVE. Shota is my favoritest genre in yaoi. It's... so damn cute!! And Ike and Pit—GAAAH. -explodes- I wrote this merely for that reason. I think I've read all the shota mangas there has ever been. If not then, THAT IS MY DREAM! I'm glad I established Link's smartass-ness well! Because that's exactly what he is here. Ahh, so you think Marth is the potential rapist here, hm? Fu fu, all shall be made clear fairly soon. I am, who wouldn't go gay for Pit? He's adorable! :D (Same goes for Link... and Ike... and Marth...) Ah, Sonic and the Black Knight? My brother finished it in less than a week. It's graphics were... orgasmic. lD But it was so short. D: But the final boss's theme is AW-SUM!!

**LittleFoxDemon:** Why thank you. -bows- I give my all. :D And _IS_ Ike falling for Pit? ;)

**Invader Aqua: **Aww. I promise that when Pit gets his innocence taken, it won't be a horrible experien—no. Scratch that. I can't promise anything right now. Because—if I have it my way, which I do, heh—Pit's going to go through hell. HELL. :D Hmm, and who knows? Maybe Pit and Ike will be together in the end? You'll have to wait and see!

**Artist-Writer-Lover-Fighter: **Yes... I'm not notorious for taking a long-ass time to update. But I got things situated with my studies, so I shall update much faster! YAY! And YES! Whoever has the balls to rape Pit will be found out for sure, and will be pummeled by nearly everyone in the mansion (and I can't tell ya who gets pummeled because that would ALSO be telling you who's NOT the rapist. ;D) And I'm glad you liked the battle scene (although poor Pit got the snot beaten out of 'im), there probably will be another. And I'm REALLY lookin' forward to that. Dx

**riceandXDs: **Rice-Chan! :D I'm glad you find it humorous. Although Pit's going to get raped. What's the humor in that? I ask myself. I do my best! I don't half-ass stuff (and perhaps I do, considering my spelling and all). I love writing! It makes me happy when I am sad (and that's kinda an elementary schooler's reply xD), and it's where I can escape, ya know? It's wonderful. Plus I can't draw, so. Writing makes up for that, ah ha ha. And what other couple's would you like to see? :3 I'm always open for opinions!!

**Lunar Guardian: **Ike is slipping, sadly. I'll just say that right now. Lunar-Chan. C: C'est bon, oui? (This is good, yes?)

**DragonSorceror: **And I updated again!! :DDD Happiness all around! Ahh, and "personal experiences", you say? Whatever could that mean... xD Hokage has no experience. Or does she? Ha. Like I'd say that on the internet. xD I SHALL LEAVE YOU GUESSING. You sadists! (Who am I to talk?) You are all sadists?! Why would you want to see poor little Pit squirm in unfathomable pain by some jerk-off?! xD

**Sparky: **Pika-Chan!! -drops to the floor- Aw, I am so glad that you like it. I wasn't sure how this would be taken, but... so far there are only positive things said about it. I would like to continue going in that direction! Thank you so much for your nice comments thus far! I look forward to your reviews. x3

**Ti: **Oh, Ti-Chan that was beautiful! :D I love it! -squee- But it was so sad. D; Now it makes me feel bad for having those meanies beat Pit into a pulp. 'Tis sad. Ike = twenty-something, Pit = well... young. That's some shota right there. And Hokage loves her some shota. lD Ahh! You are a new reviewer, yes?! -hands chocolate chip cookie- Thanks so much for the review—and the fitting lyric piece! :)

**Mistress -Freak: **I updated, finally. School drains you, I swear it! But when you're motivated, you're likely to get something done. :3 I hope you liked this chapter. :D

**Midnight - Queen of Link x Pit: **GODDESS. -BOWS- I apologize, O wise, great one, for I have been slacking on your work. I do not deserve such mercy. -BOW- Midnight-dono will always love LinkXPit. As I will always love IkeXLink. Perhaps there is a way Link can be equally severed so that both Pit may have a piece and Ike may have a piece. :D Or maybe Pit can have sexy, Dark Link? -bows- _Whatever you say goes!!_

**Finished.**

I am awfully sorry about the amount of slack in my updating. But I hope that the awesomeness of the chapter makes up greatly for it. -smiles-

I appreciate your comments! I continue to write for that very reason!

Now, I'm off to purchase more shounen-ai.

See you next time~!

-bow-

Much Love,

HokageAkamaru


End file.
